Bettgeflüster
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Katie Bell war schon immer neugieriger gewesen als ihre Freundinnen oder Oliver. Dass das eines Tages auch Adrian Pucey zu spüren bekam, hätte keiner von beiden je gedacht. Was die beiden zusammen unternehmen, lest ihr hier.
1. Kapitel 1,1 - Jederzeit

_Hallo ihr Lieben und herzlich willkommen zu meinem ersten Projekt seit Langem. Ich freue mich schon darauf! Es ist so, dass die komplette Fanfic als Rohbau schon steht. Ich werde mich immer am Wochenende hinsetzen und den nächsten Teil auf Rechtschreibung, Ungereimtheiten und Unsinn gegenlesen und auch Hinweise von euch einarbeiten. Die eigentlichen Kapitel sind viel zu lang geworden, sodass ich sie immer in zwei Parts teilen werde. Über den Inhalt will ich gar nicht so viel verraten, also lasst euch überraschen. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr! Alles Liebe Mary_

Jederzeit

 _I will move away from here  
You won't be afraid of fear  
No thought was put into this  
Always knew it'd come to this  
Things have never been so swell  
I have never failed to fail  
You know you're right_

 _Nirvana_

Katie trank nicht oft, dafür anscheinend aber jedes Mal zu viel. Ihr war völlig schwindelig und auch ein bisschen schlecht, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, ihren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Schließlich waren Gryffindors mutig und tapfer. Vor allem galt das für die, die Quidditch spielten. Deshalb schämte sie sich ein wenig dafür, dass sie sich vor der Umsetzung ihres Plans doch tatsächlich Mut antrinken musste. Eigentlich klang es bei den anderen immer so einfach und ... naja ... zielführend. Alicia hatte es getan, Leanne hatte es getan und Angelina hatte es sogar schon mehrfach getan. Alle schwärmten davon, also war Katies Neugier natürlich geweckt. Sie wollte ihren Freundinnen um nichts nachstehen, auch wenn sie ein wenig Angst hatte.

Vorsichtig erhob sich Katie, um sich noch einmal genauer umzusehen. Die Party war schön und ausgelassen, die meisten Teilnehmer kamen aus Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw. Sicheres Terrain, entschied die stets pragmatische Katie. Oliver hatte sie auf ihr Drängen hin mitgenommen, doch ihn hatte sie schon seit Stunden (oder waren es Minuten?) nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte noch die Stirn gerunzelt und sie darauf hingewiesen, dass die meisten Partygänger aus seinem Jahrgang stammten, sie also kaum jemanden näher kannte. Katie hatte aber nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und insgeheim beschlossen, es heute zu tun. Der Raum war angenehm schummrig, aber die wilden Lichter halfen nicht dabei, ihren Schwindel im Zaum zu halten. Sie verzog sich in eine dunkle Ecke, von hier aus war es viel leichter, alles im Blick zu behalten. Die Musik wummerte laut, aber Katie war schon immer gut darin, störende Geräusche auszublenden. Schließlich verbrachte sie mehr Zeit mit Oliver, als normale Menschen aushielten, und der konnte ununterbrochen über Quidditch reden.

Katies Blick flog über die vorbeigehenden Menschen. Braune Augen, ein blaues Kleid, blonde Locken... alles floss vor ihren Augen zu einem einzigen Zusammenspiel aus Farben zusammen. Man sollte meinen, dass die sonst so pragmatische Katie den Kontrollverlust verabscheute, aber heute nicht. Heute wollte sie das schummrige Gefühl zu ihren Gunsten nutzen, um endlich die eine Erfahrung zu machen, auf die sie so neugierig war. Sie brauchte nur noch einen geeigneten Gegenüber. Nimm einen, den du nicht kennst, hatte Leanne ihr mit gerunzelter Stirn empfohlen und im selben Atemzug ihren Plan als bescheuert und ihre Freundin als gefühlskalt abgestempelt. Dein Experiment wird schneller nach hinten losgehen, als dir lieb ist, hatte sie noch hinzugefügt. Katie war jedoch viel zu neugierig und hatte im selben Augenblick noch sämtliche Warnungen mit einem Schulterzucken abgetan. Oliver, mit dem sie laut Alicia und Angelina mehr Zeit verbrachte, als ihr guttat, hatte sie vorsichtshalber nichts erzählt. Manche Dinge besprach man besser mit Freundinnen als mit dem besten Freund, das war schon immer so.

Katies Blick blieb an einem dunklen Haarschopf hängen. Sie mochte es, wie sich das Licht auf den dunklen Strähnen widerspiegelte und wie sich die Person die Haare immer wieder aus dem Gesicht strich. Die Strähnen waren ein wenig zu lang, sodass sie nur schwer zu bändigen waren. Immer wieder fielen sie nach vorn und immer wieder sah Katie dabei zu, wie sie wieder nach hinten gestrichen wurden. Je länger Katie den dunklen Haarschopf betrachtete, desto näher rückte er ihr. Komisch, dachte sie noch verwirrt.

„Ist was?", fragte der dunkle Haarschopf mit aggressivem Unterton.

Huch, dachte Katie und drückte sich ein Stück weiter in ihren dunklen Beobachtungsposten. Der war aber plötzlich nahe. „Ne, bei dir?", antwortete sie höflich. Zu den dunklen Haaren gehörte ein Paar blaue Augen und ein undefinierbarer Gesichtsausdruck. Katie musste sich aber noch im selben Moment eingestehen, dass sie noch nie gut im Gesichterlesen gewesen war. Sie verließ sich darauf, dass ihr die Leute sagten, was sie dachten.

„Bist du betrunken?", fragte ein Mund, der sich zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogen hatte.

„Ja", antwortete Katie leichthin, „und du?" Irgendwie mochte sie sein Gesicht, vor allem die Lippen. In ihren Gedanken braute sich langsam ein Entschluss zusammen. Dieser Mensch war genauso gut wie jeder andere auch. Sie würde ihn wählen für ihren Plan. Er stand hier vor ihr, war ganz passabel und sie musste nicht weitersuchen, wenn sie ihn aussuchte. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich mit ihrem Finger fasziniert über seine Lippen.

„Nicht annähernd so sehr wie du, Bell", nuschelte ihr Opfer an ihrem Finger vorbei, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihre Hand wegzunehmen.

„Du kannst mich Katie nennen", bestimmte sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. Er war der Richtige. Aufregung machte sich kribbelnd in ihrer Magengegend breit. Heute Nacht würde sie ihren Plan umsetzen und endlich wissen, wie es war. Ein mulmiges Gefühl vermischte sich mit der Aufregung. Hoffentlich fühlte es sich so gut an, wie ihre Freundinnen behaupteten. Zum Glück ließ der Alkohol ihre Sorgen schön klein bleiben.

„Wieso?", fragte er. Seine Irritation war so groß, dass sie selbst zu Katie vordrang.

Seufzend ließ sich Katie zu einer Erklärung herab: „Weil ich dich will. Für heute Nacht bist du gut genug." Seine Lippen fühlten sich so schön weich unter ihren Fingerspitzen an. Sie dachte an ihren ersten Kuss beim Flaschendrehen mit Fred (oder George?). Seine Lippen waren nicht so weich gewesen und er hatte sie ganz schön feucht auf ihre gedrückt. Das hatte ihr nicht so gut gefallen und es war irgendwie eklig gewesen. Diese Lippen hier würden bestimmt anders küssen. Sicherlich würde sie es gleich herausfinden. Sie ließ ihre Finger in seinen Nacken gleiten und zog probeweise an ihm.

„Na wenn du das sagst..." Ihr Gegenüber klang amüsiert, doch Katie verstand nicht, warum. Wenigstens gab er dem Druck ihrer Hand ein wenig nach und beugte sich vor.

Im Grunde war es Katie auch egal, schließlich senkten sich seine Lippen jetzt zögernd auf ihre. Warum war er bloß so vorsichtig? Sie schloss die Augen, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen. Fast schon ein bisschen fest trafen ihre Lippen die seinen, doch es störte sie nicht. Sie mochte, wie er roch und dass er seine Finger in ihren Haaren vergrub. So zu küssen fühlte sich gut an. Ein angenehmes Prickeln breitete sich in ihrer Magengegend aus und veranlasste sie dazu, den Kuss noch zu vertiefen. Oh ja, er war eine gute Wahl. Ein kleines Seufzen entwischte ihr, als er sich von ihr löste, um sie noch tiefer in die dunkle Ecke zu schieben. Katie spürte die kalte Wand an ihrem Rücken, doch ihre Wangen glühten so sehr, dass sie die Kälte als angenehm empfand. Ein wenig Furcht stieg in ihr auf. War das wirklich eine gute Idee? Dieses Mal küsste er sie nicht zögerlich, sondern fordernder und irgendwie auch wilder. Das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch verwandelte sich in ein merkwürdiges Ziehen, das sie dazu veranlasste, beide Hände unter sein Shirt zu schieben. Sie spürte weiche Haut und ein warmes Verlangen, das sich rasend schnell in ihr ausbreitete und beständig die Furcht auslöschte.

„Mein Schlafsaal ist leer heute Nacht", flüsterte Katie in sein Ohr, bevor die Furcht wiederkommen und ihren Plan kaputtmachen konnte. Heute Nacht würde sie erfahren, wie es war.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Katie mit leichten Kopfschmerzen und dem seltsamen Gefühl, dass ihr irgendetwas Wichtiges entgangen war. Sie griff nach ihrer Wasserflasche und trank ein paar große Schlucke, um die Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben. Stirnrunzelnd bemerkte sie, dass sie nackt war und stellte die Wasserflasche langsam wieder zurück. Das seltsame Gefühl wurde immer stärker und Katie wappnete sich innerlich vor dem, was gleich kommen würde. Zögernd drehte sie sich um und sah einen dunklen Haarschopf halb versunken zwischen zwei Kissen herausragen. Na toll, dachte sie und durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach Details von gestern Nacht. Da hatte sie endlich ihr erstes Mal, auf das sie so furchtbar neugierig gewesen war, und das einzige, an das sie sich erinnerte, waren ein paar ziemlich heiße Küsse. Vorsichtig lupfte sie die Decke und sah an sich herunter. Es war noch alles dran und es tat auch nichts weh, das war doch ein gutes Zeichen. Angestrengt dachte sie nach und erinnerte sich schließlich vage an sanfte Küsse auf ihrem Bauch und an ein Paar ziemlich hungrige blaue Augen. Langsam stieg ein ungutes Gefühl in ihr auf und sammelte sich als kleiner Kloß in ihrem Hals. Was er wohl mit ihr gemacht hatte?

Kein Problem, dachte Katie und unterdrückte das aufsteigende Unwohlsein mit einem tiefen Atemzug. Beruhige dich. Dann musste sie eben pragmatisch an das Problem ihres vergessenen ersten Mals herangehen. Den Pragmatismus schätzten ihre Freunde schließlich so an ihr. Sie würde den netten Jungen neben sich jetzt einfach wecken und stumpf nachfragen. Dann würden die Erinnerungen schon wiederkommen. Bevor der Mut sie wieder verließ, strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über die nackten Schultern ihres Bettgenossen an seinem Rücken entlang nach unten. Bei der Gelegenheit konnte sie ihn auch gleich nach seinem Namen fragen. Wie peinlich.

„Hmmm", machte er schläfrig und streckte sich. Die Decke rutschte ein wenig nach unten, als er sich ihr zuwandte und seine Arme um sie schlang. Katies Blick glitt über eine helle, gleichmäßige Haut und einen flachen Bauch. Nicht schlecht, dachte sie zufrieden. Mit nur einer Hand umschloss er ihre beiden Hände und streichelte sanft über ihre Finger. Es störte sie ein wenig, dass ihre Bewegungsfreiheit so eingeschränkt war, aber laut Angelina war Kuscheln nach dem ersten Mal wohl Pflicht, deshalb hielt Katie still. Mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte sie das zerknautschte und verschlafene Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Es war ihr bekannt, doch ihr fiel beim besten Willen der Kontext nicht mehr ein. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen, während Katie angestrengt nachdachte. Der Restalkohol vernebelte ihre Sinne noch ein wenig, aber das würde bestimmt gleich nachlassen. Er zog sie noch ein bisschen näher an sich und schlang ein Bein über ihre Beine, dann öffnete er seine Augen.

„Wie stehen meine Chancen, dein Bett lebend zu verlassen?", fragte er und strich mit seiner freien Hand spielerisch über ihre Wange.

Katie traf die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Adrian Pucey. „Oh nein", stöhnte sie und versuchte, von ihm abzurutschen. Seine Umarmung wurde sofort fester und sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Das klang gestern Nacht aber noch ganz anders, Gryffindor", bemerkte Adrian mit breitem Grinsen. „Da warst du noch ziemlich scharf auf mich."

„Ich war betrunken, Adrian", knurrte Katie vorwurfsvoll, „Das hast du schamlos ausgenutzt." Wenn er schon so offensichtlich über ihre Aktivitäten gestern Nacht redete, konnte sie ihn schließlich auch beim Vornamen nennen. „Jetzt lass mich endlich los", fügte sie noch hinzu. Egal wie sehr sie sich auch wandte, er hielt sie ohne Schwierigkeiten fest. War das peinlich! Von allen Mitschülern in ganz Hogwarts hatte ihr betrunkenes Ich ausgerechnet Adrian Pucey ausgesucht, den selbstverliebten Jäger aus der Slytherin-Mannschaft. Natürlich sah er gut aus, das hatte sie sich schon vor Jahren eingestehen müssen, aber er war auch arrogant und spöttisch und überhaupt nicht der Typ Mensch, den sie mochte. Ihr Plan war Drachenmist, das sah sie jetzt ein.

„Damit du mir im Gegenzug eine verpasst? Keine Chance", erwiderte Adrian arrogant und hielt auch ihren Versuchen, ihn zu treten, stand. „Und seit wann sind wir eigentlich beim Vornamen?", fügte er noch provozierend hinzu.

Katie hörte auf, sich zu wehren, in der Hoffnung, dass Adrians Griff lockerer würde. „Seitdem wir beide offensichtlich miteinander geschlafen haben, Arschloch", antwortete sie und verdrehte die Augen. Rein rational gesehen brachte es eh nichts, ihn aus dem Bett zu werfen. So würde sie nie erfahren, wie ihr erstes Mal war.

„Hm", machte Adrian unbestimmt. Er nutzte ihre mangelnde Gegenwehr, um mit seiner freien Hand ihren Arm zu streicheln. Auf und ab... auf und ab... Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf Katies Körper breit. „Was meinst du mit ‚offensichtlich'?", fragte er nach.

„Zu viel Alkohol", nuschelte Katie verlegen und viel zu ehrlich, wie ihr im nächsten Moment bewusst wurde. Die Streicheleinheiten lullten sie eindeutig ein. Trotzdem schob sie ihren Körper ein wenig näher an seinen.

Adrian lachte amüsiert. „Schade", murmelte er und nahm ihre Nähe als Anlass, ihr einen schnellen Kuss zu stehlen. „Du fandest es nämlich ziemlich gut", erklärte er ihr arrogant.

„Wirklich?", fragte Katie ungeniert nach und schluckte ihren Stolz herunter. Jetzt war der Zug der Peinlichkeiten eh schon abgefahren und im Grunde genommen hatte er sie schon seit gestern Nacht in der Hand.

„Das hast du selbst gesagt", bestätigte Adrian herablassend und so selbstverliebt, wie es nur ein Slytherin sein konnte. Seine Hand legte sich auf ihren Bauch und streichelte sie dort weiter. Als Katie ihn weiter fragend ansah, fügte er mit einem belustigten Seufzen hinzu: „Du weißt, was du willst, Gryffindor. Das hat mir gefallen." Sein Griff wurde noch lockerer und er ließ es zu, dass Katie eine Hand befreien und sie auf seine nackte Brust legen konnte. Sein Lächeln war verschmitzt, als er anbot: „Ich kann deinen Erinnerungen gern mit einer weiteren Runde auf die Sprünge helfen."

Angestrengt dachte Katie nach. Wenn sie Adrians Worten Glauben schenken konnte, war ihr erstes Mal also auch noch schön gewesen. Merlin, wie gern würde sie sich an das erinnern, was gestern Nacht passiert war, doch ihr Hirn blieb leer. Lediglich ihr Körper verriet sie mit einer leichten Gänsehaut. Vor Neugier wollte sie ihm am liebsten tausend Fragen stellen, doch sie ahnte schon, dass sie nie eine befriedigende Antwort erhalten würde. Außerdem waren die meisten Fragen ihr mehr als peinlich. Wenn sie wirklich wissen wollte, wie es war, musste sie jetzt das Angebot annehmen oder die Chance war vorbei. Blöderweise hatte sie viel zu viel Angst davor, dass es doch nicht schön sein könnte oder dass sie irgendetwas falsch machte oder... Adrian fing an, ihr kleine Küsse auf ihren Hals zu geben. Das brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept und fühlte sich außerdem besser an, als es sollte. Nur Mut, dachte sie, jetzt oder nie.

„Das bleibt unter uns", bestimmte Katie mutiger, als sie sich fühlte, „und es bleibt einmalig." Mit ihrer antrainierten Quidditch-Wendigkeit wand sie sich aus seinem lockeren Griff und schob ihren Körper über den seinen. Ihr Blick blieb derweil an seinen Lippen hängen.

„Ich behalte es für mich, Gryffindor", murmelte er mit halb geschlossenen Augen, während seine Hände über ihren Körper wanderten, „aber falls dein Schlafsaal wieder leer ist, stehe ich dir jederzeit zur Verfügung." Er küsste sie kurz. „Jederzeit", wiederholte er, während Katie wie in Trance nickte.

Katie saß schon seit geraumer Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum neben Oliver und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich durch einen Aufsatz quälte. Schon seit einer halben Stunde überlegte sie, ob sie mit ihm über ihr kleines Geheimnis reden sollte. Es war erst ein paar Tage her, doch Adrian ging ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Seine Berührungen, seine Küsse, einfach alles hatte sich so verdammt gut angefühlt, dass Katie ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, wenn sie auch nur die Farbe Grün sah. Sie wollte ihn ja vergessen, vor allem weil er aus Slytherin kam und Oliver ihr den Kopf abreißen würde, aber jedes Mal landete sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder bei ihm. Sie hatte keinerlei romantische Gefühle für ihn, dafür war sie viel zu pragmatisch, aber es war mit ihm einfach zu gut gewesen, um es wieder zu vergessen. Hätte er nicht einfach schlecht im Bett sein können? Die Geschichten, die Leanne und Alicia erzählt hatten, ließen keine Zweifel daran, dass deren erstes Mal auf keinen Fall so ... befriedigend gewesen war. Hätte sie nicht mit irgendeinem Ravenclaw schlafen können? Bei dem wäre sie auf ‚jederzeit' schon längst eingegangen.

Irritiert sah Oliver von seinen Hausaufgaben auf. „Ist was?", fragte er Katie mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ja", sagte Katie direkt, wie sie nun mal war, und gab sich einen Ruck. Sie musste ihm ja nicht alles erzählen und konnte erst einmal auf sicherem Terrain beginnen. „Sag mal, Oli, wie war eigentlich dein erstes Mal so?" Er hatte ihr damals erzählt, mit wem er es hatte, aber sie hatte nie weiter nachgehakt.

Oliver sah sie an, als würde ihr ein zweiter Kopf wachsen. „Äh", machte er hilflos, „Es ging so." Er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht so richtig, wie ich es anstellen sollte. Nackte Mädels können ganz schön einschüchternd sein. Wieso willst du das wissen?"

Katie zog ihre Schultern hoch. Also eingeschüchtert war Adrian auf keinen Fall gewesen. Ganz im Gegenteil, er hatte ziemlich genau gewusst, was er tat. „Ich habe mit jemandem geschlafen", bekannte sie zögernd.

„Oh", machte Oliver und drehte die Feder zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Daher weht der Wind. Wie war's denn für dich, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Viel zu gut", gestand Katie und verzog ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte unbedingt darüber reden, aber auf keinen Fall durfte er alles wissen.

„Wo ist dann das Problem?", hakte Oliver besorgt nach. „Habt ihr nicht verhütet?"

„Doch, doch", murmelte Katie verlegen und merkte, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. „Aber es war mehr so eine einmalige Geschichte und jetzt muss ich andauernd daran denken." ‚Jederzeit' hatte Adrian gesagt, doch für Katie war klar, dass das nicht in Frage kam.

Oliver nahm ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie kurz. „Mach's dir nicht so schwer, Mädchen", empfahl er. „Geh' zu ihm und sag' ihm, dass du mit ihm zusammen sein willst. Dann hast du so viel guten Sex, wie du willst. Der Gefühlskram wird sich von allein einstellen."

„Das geht nicht", erwiderte Katie und konnte kaum die Verzweiflung aus ihrer Stimme verbannen. „Der Kerl ist tabu."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass er nicht vergeben war", tadelte Oliver und winkte ab, als Katie etwas antworten wollte. „Ich will es gar nicht so genau wissen", bemerkte er trocken. „Such' dir eben einen Anderen", empfahl er schließlich. „Vielleicht bringt der dich ja auf andere Gedanken."

Nachdenklich kaute Katie auf ihrer Lippe, während Oliver sich wieder seinem Aufsatz zuwandte. Im Moment konnte sie es sich gar nicht vorstellen, auch nur mit einem anderen zu knutschen, aber vielleicht sah es in ein paar Wochen schon wieder anders aus. Ihr Blick lag auf Olivers Hand, die mit der Feder über das Pergament kratzte. Die Idee war gar nicht so schlecht. Sie würde wie ein ganz normaler Teenager einfach mit jemandem ausgehen und ihn völlig nüchtern küssen. Dann nach ein paar Dates würden sie sich vielleicht etwas näher stehen. Wenn sie sich schließlich bereit für mehr fühlen würde, würde sie morgens neben jemandem aufwachen, der ihr kein schlechtes Gewissen bereitete und der vor allem nicht so furchtbar arrogant war. Das war ein solider und guter Plan. Nach der Nacht mit Adrian würde sie sich so schnell auf keine weiteren Experimente, wie Leanne sagte, einlassen. Das ging nur wieder nach hinten los und Worte wie ‚jederzeit' gewannen eine viel zu große Bedeutung. Adrian würde ihr kleines Geheimnis bleiben.

„Mann Katie, hör' endlich auf mich anzustarren", murrte Oliver genervt. „Versuch's doch mit Roger Davies, der hat mir erzählt, dass er auf dich steht."

Katie verschränkte stöhnend die Arme vor der Brust. Hätte sie das nur eher gewusst.

 _Hat euch der Auftakt gefallen? Über Rückmeldungen aller Art freue ich mich sehr!_


	2. Kapitel 1,2 - Jederzeit

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Zunächst einmal vielen Dank für die zwei Favoriteneinträge und die zwei Follower. Ich freue mich sehr über das Interesse an meinem Projekt. Die Formatierung der Kapitel beim Hochladen macht mich echt wahnsinnig, also wundert euch nicht über meine Absätze. Doppelte will der Manager einfach nicht. Der nächste Teil des ersten Kapitels setzt genau da an, wo der letzte aufgehört hat: bei Roger. Am Ende des ersten Kapitels habt ihr dann auch eine grobe Vorstellung, in welche Richtung mein Projekt laufen wird. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr! Alles Liebe Mary_

-o-

 **(Jederzeit)**

Katie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie in ihrem Leben jemanden kennenlernen würde, der noch verrückter nach Quidditch war als Oliver. Roger redete und redete und redete seit Stunden über nichts anderes als den Wronsky-Bluff. Im Gegensatz zu Oliver ließ er sich jedoch nicht durch direkte Themenwechsel vom Quidditch abbringen. Inzwischen hatte sie den Verdacht, dass sie Oliver nach all den Jahren so etwas wie Rücksichtnahme eingetrichtert hatte, aber Roger kannte nichts dergleichen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, jeden Moment vor Langeweile sterben zu müssen. Seit einiger Zeit war sie nun mit dem hochgewachsenen Ravenclaw zusammen, aber von Anfang an hatte sie das Gefühl, sie führte eine Dreierbeziehung, zu der auch noch Quidditch gehörte. Da saßen sie nun alle drei auf einer Bank am See und schauten Arm in Arm über das Wasser.

Es gab ja nicht nur schlechte Seiten an dieser Beziehung. Mit Roger konnte man sich richtig spannende Quidditchduelle liefern. Im Gegensatz zu Oliver, dem Überflieger, war es ihr möglich, Roger sogar ohne faule Tricks zu besiegen, wenn sie sich wirklich anstrengte. Außerdem hatte er ihr eine Menge nützlicher Trainingstipps gegeben, die sie sehr schätzte. Auch sie hatte versucht, ihm zu helfen, aber sie war einfach nicht so gut im Erklären. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß am Quidditch-Feld gehabt und auch abseits davon. Wenn Roger sich zusammenriss und nicht gerade über Quidditch redete, konnte er wirklich romantisch sein. So hatte er ihr ein paar richtig schöne Dates organisiert. Mit einem leichten Lächeln dachte Katie an ein paar tolle Nachmittage im Gemeinschaftsraum von Ravenclaw zurück. In den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor war Katie nie gern mit Roger gegangen, da Oliver nicht weit entfernt war und ihn stets in irgendwelche Debatten über die letzten Spiele der Quidditchliga verwickelte.

Das Positive an ihrer Beziehung zu Roger war, dass ihre Freundinnen nun glaubten, sie hätte ihr erstes Mal mit ihm und nicht mit irgendeinem Wildfremden gehabt. Leanne war am Morgen nach der Party sogar richtig besorgt gewesen. Den Plan hielt sie ja schon von Anfang an für bescheuert und im Nachhinein stimmte Katie ihr voll und ganz zu. Als ihre Freundinnen erkannt hatten, dass es Katie gut ging, hatten sie sie mit allen möglichen Fragen bestürmt, doch Katie hatte vorsichtshalber nur das Nötigste erzählt. Am Ende würde ihr noch Adrians Name herausrutschen und außerdem log sie nicht gern. An den dachte sie sowieso schon ohne ihre Freundinnen viel zu oft.

Letzte Woche hatte Katie dann ihren Langzeitplan in die Tat umgesetzt und sie hatte mit Roger geschlafen. Es war nett gewesen und Roger hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben, aber Katie war nicht umhin gekommen, ihn mit einem gewissen Slytherin zu vergleichen. Sie wusste, dass es einfach nur falsch und gemein war, aber irgendwie konnte sie nicht heraus aus ihrer Haut. Bei jedem Kuss, jeder Berührung von Roger dachte sie an Adrian. Es war einfach nicht fair. Roger war rein rational genau der Richtige für Katie, aber mit Adrian hat sich alles viel leichter angefühlt, viel leidenschaftlicher und leider auch viel besser. Die Nacht mit Adrian war ein verdammt blöder Fehler gewesen, den sie zutiefst bereute, weil er sie auch noch nach all der Zeit hartnäckig in ihren Gedanken verfolgte.

In der Realität hielt Adrian jedoch sein Wort und ließ Katie völlig in Ruhe. Weder hatte er getratscht, noch kam er ihr in irgendeiner Form näher. Neulich hatte sie ihn Arm in Arm mit einer hübschen Blondine aus Slytherin gesehen. Er war kein Zauberer von Traurigkeit und Katie tat ihr Bestes, ihm das gleichzutun. Manchmal trafen sich ihre Blicke in der Großen Halle, doch sie schaute meist so schnell weg, dass sie seinen Blick nicht deuten konnte. Es war richtig so, sagte sich Katie dann in einer fortwährenden Endlosschleife. Trotzdem konnte sie sich nicht daran hindern, in Professor Binns' Unterricht regelmäßig in Tagträume zu versinken, in denen seine Küsse die Hauptrolle spielten. Immer öfter hatte Katie das Gefühl, das sie in Adrians ausgefeilter Falle saß, deren Schlinge sich immer weiter zuzog. Andererseits traute sie ihm so eine Gerissenheit nicht zu und hielt sich selbst für mental stark genug, um der Versuchung von ‚jederzeit' zu widerstehen.

„Was ist heute los mit dir, Schatz?", fragte Roger besorgt nach. „Du bist so still."

Katie zog die Schultern hoch. Sie konnte ihm ja schlecht gestehen, dass er sie langweilte. „Es ist alles ok", sagte sie leichthin, „Erzähl' weiter." Erst recht konnte sie ihm nicht beichten, dass sie nach all der Zeit immer noch an Adrian dachte.

Roger schaute auf den Boden und gestand: „Ich habe schon seit fünf Minuten nichts mehr gesagt, Katie."

Oh, dachte Katie betroffen und ihr schlechtes Gewissen erwachte. Jetzt war er vermutlich verletzt, weil sie so unaufmerksam war. Wieso konnte sie auch nicht besser aufpassen? Sie musterte ihn, wie er so dasaß. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus. „Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie schließlich nach. Sie war noch nie gut im Deuten von Gesichtsausdrücken gewesen, doch dass etwas nicht stimmte, war in diesem Fall offensichtlich.

Roger schwieg und betrachtete weiterhin seine Fußspitzen. Schließlich schien er sich einen Ruck zu geben und sah auf. „Liebst du mich eigentlich?", fragte er unvermittelt.

„Äh", machte Katie reichlich hilflos und überlegte, was auf so eine Frage die richtige Antwort war. Unwillkürlich sah sie ein paar blaue Augen vor sich, die sie mit einem spöttischen Blick musterten. „Naja..." Sie wollte wirklich nichts Falsches sagen, aber ihn anlügen kam nicht in Frage.

„Sei ehrlich, Katie", mahnte Roger traurig, wie als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen. „Ehrlichkeit ist doch deine Stärke."

Katie runzelte die Stirn. Toll. Jetzt kam das Garten-Entgnom-Kommando und sie war kein bisschen darauf vorbereitet. „Ist es nicht noch ein bisschen früh, um über Liebe zu reden?", fragte sie ausweichend und zog hilflos die Schultern nach oben. Sie ahnte schon, worauf das hinauslaufen würde, aber sie würde Roger niemals Gefühle vorheucheln, wo keine waren. Sie liebte ihn nicht und sie war es ihm und sich selbst schuldig, ihn nicht anzulügen. Dennoch schien es unvermeidbar, dass sie ihn gleich verletzen musste, und das wollte sie nicht. Sie mochte ihn und auf ihre Art wollte sie ihn auch glücklich machen. Bloß konnte sie das nicht auf die Art, wie er es gern hätte. Drachenmist. Was für eine verkorkste Situation!

Traurig sah ihr Roger in die Augen. „Für mich nicht", sagte er und seufzte. Er zögerte kurz und stand auf. „Ich mach' Schluss, Katie", sagte er mit verschränkten Armen. „Es bricht mir zwar das Herz, aber das hier hat keinen Sinn."

Katie nickte nur leicht und schaute ihm hinterher, wie er sich mit langen Schritten auf den Rückweg ins Schloss machte. In ihr machte sich Erleichterung breit und verdrängte das schlechte Gewissen zügig. Sie verachtete sich selbst dafür. Das Experiment ‚Roger' war also gescheitert. Langsam stand sie auf, um Oliver zu gestehen, dass mit Roger Schluss war. Im Gegensatz zu ihr würde er bestimmt traurig sein.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand Katie ihren Quidditchkapitän und langjährigen Freund sofort, wie er über einigen Spielzugskizzen saß. „Hey Oli", begrüßte sie ihn und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa. Sie zog ein Kissen an ihre Brust und umarmte es fest.

„Was ist?", murmelte Oliver abgelenkt und fügte einen roten Pfeil zu einem Gewirr aus Linien hinzu. Es sah ein bisschen aus wie Spaghetti mit Hackfleischklößchen, aber das würde Katie ihm nie sagen.

Katie beschloss, es kurz und schmerzlos hinter sich zu bringen. „Roger hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", berichtete sie nüchtern.

„Oh nein", antwortete Oliver, ohne von seinen Skizzen aufzusehen. „Den mochte ich echt gerne."

„Hm", machte Katie und spielte mit den Fransen des Kissens, bevor sie es wieder eng an sich zog. „Ich auch."

Eine Weile schwiegen die beiden, dann schienen die Neuigkeiten Olivers qudditchverhangenes Gehirn zu erreichen und er legte die Skizzen beiseite. „Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn nach und tätschelte unbeholfen Katies Arm.

„Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Katie, der auf einmal ein dicker Kloß im Hals saß. Die Traurigkeit überraschte sie selbst am meisten. War sie nicht eben noch erleichtert gewesen?

Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine Spielskizzen zog Oliver Katie in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung. „Nicht weinen", murmelte er, doch dadurch brachen bei ihr erst recht alle Dämme und die Tränen liefen ihr ungehindert über die Wangen.

„Ich... ich wollte wirklich, dass es funktioniert, aber... aber...", erzählte Katie unter Schluchzern. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Jetzt saß sie hier und weinte wegen einer Beziehung, die sie nie gehabt hatte. Seit wann war die Liebe so verdammt kompliziert geworden? Roger war so liebevoll gewesen. Er hatte einfach alles gehabt: Er frönte hemmungslos demselben Hobby, sah gut aus, war halbwegs intelligent und ab und zu romantisch. Warum hatte sie sich nicht einfach in ihn verlieben können? Sie hing an dem Traum von einem festen Freund, aber Roger hatte ihr diesen Traum einfach nicht erfüllen können.

„Soll ich Davies eine reinhauen?", schlug Oliver pragmatisch vor und versuchte, mit einem Taschentuch den Tränenstrom zu stoppen.

„Nein, es ist meine Schuld", erklärte Katie und schniefte unglücklich. „Roger ist verliebt und ich bin es nicht, deshalb will er mich nicht mehr." Sie atmete tief durch, damit die Tränen endlich versiegten.

„Hängt das zufällig mit dem ominösen Kerl zusammen, der vor Roger Thema war?", fragte Oliver stirnrunzelnd nach und warf das nasse Taschentuch umstandslos auf den Fußboden.

Katie löste sich aus Olivers Umarmung und setzte sich auf. „Kann sein", murmelte sie und wischte die restlichen Tränen weg. Von wegen. Sie wusste ja selbst, dass sie viel zu oft an Adrian dachte. „Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, ich bin nicht ganz normal", bekannte sie. ‚Jederzeit' hallte verlockend in ihrem Kopf wieder.

„Du bist genauso normal wie ich", wies Oliver sie zurecht. Er hatte schon wieder seine Spielskizzen auf dem Schoß. Auch wenn sie es bereuen würde, warf Katie trotzdem einen neugierigen Blick auf die Spaghetti. Oliver entging der Blick keineswegs. „Schau mal", sagte er stolz und deutete auf ein besonders dickes Klößchen.

-o-

Noch eine ganze Woche später beim Abendessen bedachten Alicia und Angelina Katie mit mitleidigen Blicken wegen der Trennung von Roger. Katie war schon ein wenig genervt von so viel Fürsorge und Trost. Das schlechte Gewissen, das sie Roger gegenüber hatte, wurde dadurch nämlich nicht geringer. Im Grunde hatte er ja nur Schluss gemacht, weil sie keine Gefühle für ihn hatte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich einen riesigen Liebeskummer, wo sie nur ein leichtes Ziehen in der Magengegend hatte. Genaueres würde sie aber nie erfahren, da Roger ihr ziemlich gründlich aus dem Weg ging. Seufzend dachte Katie daran, wie gern sie mit ihm befreundet bleiben wollte, aber dieser Zug war wohl abgefahren. Viel zu energisch butterte sie sich ihre dritte Scheibe Brot und suchte den Ravenclaw-Tisch nach ihm ab. Natürlich hatte er schon längst die Flucht ergriffen.

„Roger ist nach draußen gehetzt, als du dich hingesetzt hast", bemerkte Alicia, die Katies Blick gefolgt war. „Der will echt nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben", fügte sie noch hinzu und streichelte ihr mitfühlend über den Arm.

„Hmpf", machte Katie unbestimmt und zuckte mit den Schultern. Das schlechte Gewissen Roger gegenüber wurde immer stärker. Abwesend biss sie in ihr Brot.

Zum Glück hatte Katie heute Abend wenigstens ihren Schlafsaal für sich. Leanne hatte eine Sondererlaubnis, um nach Hause zu flohen, und ihre anderen Mitbewohnerinnen waren auf einer Pyjamaparty im Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff. Sie würden vor dem Frühstück nicht mehr im Gryffindorturm auftauchen. Katie fand es immer nett, dass die drei Leanne und sie stets zu solchen Aktivitäten einluden, aber im Grunde waren beide Seiten froh, wenn sie getrennte Wege gingen. Sie würde den Platz und die Stille nutzen, um ihre Kleidung durchzusehen und zu sortieren. Dann würde sie ganz allein ein oder drei Tafeln Schokolade verputzen und dazu völlig schräg ihre Lieblingslieder singen. Vielleicht würde sie anschließend noch ein Buch mittig auf dem Fußboden lesen und sich dabei mit allen Kissen umgeben, die sie im Schlafsaal finden würde. Wenn sie danach noch motiviert genug war, würde sie ihren Besen auspacken und Wendemanöver auf engstem Raum zwischen den Bettpfosten trainieren, ohne dass jemand meckerte.

Oder Katie könnte Adrian einladen. Nachdenklich verputzte sie den Rest ihres Brotes und horchte in sich hinein, ob sie satt war. ‚Jederzeit' hatte er gesagt und inzwischen hatte sie den Beweis, dass er die Klappe halten würde. Ganz blöde Idee, tadelte sie sich sofort selbst. Seufzend schob sie ihren Teller von sich. Dadurch würde ihr schlechtes Gewissen kaum kleiner werden, außerdem war sie es Roger schuldig, dass sie sich nicht sofort ins nächste Abenteuer stürzte. Andererseits ärgerte Katie es schon, dass er sie so gründlich ignorierte. Das wiederum warf die Frage auf, ob sie ihm überhaupt irgendetwas schuldig war. Immerhin redete Roger wieder mit Oliver. Letzteren hatte das Schweigen nämlich ganz schön getroffen und Katie kam das Gejammer schon aus den Ohren heraus. Es kam ihr fast so vor, als hätte Oliver den Liebeskummer gehabt, den sie hätte haben sollen.

Außerdem hatte Katie Adrian doch erst neulich Arm in Arm mit dieser Blondine gesehen. Sie wollte ihm auf keinen Fall in irgendwelche festen Beziehungen hineinfunken oder - Merlin bewahre - am Ende noch an irgendeiner Trennung Schuld sein. So viel bedeutete er ihr dann doch wieder nicht. Ihr Maß an Beziehungsdrama hatte sie für diesen Monat schon erfüllt und mehr Tränen und Mitleid konnte sie auch nicht mehr ertragen. Sie sollte sich selbst eine Pause gönnen und abschalten, bevor sie noch völlig wahnsinnig wurde. Andererseits hatte Adrian nie etwas von einer potentiellen Freundin erzählt. Vielleicht war die Beziehung der beiden ja rein freundschaftlich. Drachenmist, dachte Katie und versuchte angestrengt, nicht an Adrian zu denken.

Möglichst unauffällig ließ Katie ihren Blick über den Slytherin-Tisch schweifen. Adrians dunkler Haarschopf stach ihr sofort ins Auge. Er unterhielt sich angeregt mit seinem Tischnachbarn Marcus Flint, der merkwürdigerweise eine kleinere Menge Gewürzgurken eine Handbreit über seinem Teller schweben ließ. War das etwa eine Quidditchformation? Katie kniff die Augen zusammen, um Genaueres erkennen zu können. In diesem Moment griff Adrian sich ungeniert eine Gurke aus der Formation und biss hinein, was ihm einen Hieb auf dem Oberarm einbrachte. Lachend wandte er sich ab und sah zu Katie herüber. Schnell blickte sie in ihr Glas Kürbissaft. Nein, das konnte sie nicht machen... oder doch? Vorsichtig sah sie wieder auf und er zwinkerte ihr unauffällig zu. Bei Merlin, was tat sie hier? War sie jetzt völlig wahnsinnig? Und überhaupt - flirtete er etwa mit ihr? Sie saß da, erstarrt wie ein Vampir im Sonnenlicht, und konnte keine Bewegung mehr machen, während er mit seinen blauen Augen ihren Blick gefangen hielt. Nun machte er eine kleine Kopfbewegung zur Tür und grinste sie völlig unverschämt an.

Nein, darauf würde Katie auf keinen Fall eingehen. Niemals! Wie ferngesteuert stand sie auf und murmelte ein paar Abschiedsworte in Alicias Richtung. Was sie tat, war definitiv in keiner möglichen Realität richtig und trotzdem bewegte sie sich wie unter dem Imperius-Fluch zur Tür. Sei nicht blöd, ermahnte sie sich selbst, mach's nicht. Seufzend schlüpfte sie durch die Tür und sah sich um. Das war ein verdammt großer Fehler und Katie lief gerade mit offenen Augen in ihr eigenes Verderben. Oliver würde ihr den Kopf abreißen, wenn sie das durchzog. Er hatte doch so sehr um Roger getrauert. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie einen grün-silbernen Schal in dem verborgenen Gang hinter einer staubigen Rüstung verschwinden. Sie holte tief Luft und folgte dem Schal.

Adrian wartete an der Wand gelehnt und grinste immer noch viel zu unverschämt. „Ich hab's doch gewusst!", begrüßte er sie herablassend.

Katies Herz klopfte ihr bis zum Hals. Möglichst unauffällig rieb sie ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Hose trocken. Wieso sah dieser verdammte Kerl so furchtbar entspannt aus? „Was denn?", fragte sie wider besseren Wissens nach und bemühte sich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck. Es ärgerte sie, dass ihre Stimme dabei ein wenig zitterte und dass er da so gelassen stand und sich kein Stück nervös fühlte so wie sie. Nie in ihrem Leben war ihr jemand begegnet, der so arrogant an einer Wand lehnen konnte wie dieser Mistkerl. Das hier war alles eine total dämliche Idee, aber für eine Flucht war sie viel zu stolz und auch zu neugierig.

„Dass du früher oder später schwach werden wirst", erklärte Adrian und sein unverschämtes Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Ich bin einfach ein großartiger Typ. Gutaussehend, athletisch, der perfekte Liebhaber und..."

„Du bist doch auch nicht besser als ich", unterbrach Katie ihn trocken und verschränkte ihre Arme, um das Zittern ihrer Finger zu verbergen. „Sonst würdest du jetzt nicht hier mit mir im Geheimgang stehen." War Adrian denn durch nichts aus der Fassung zu bringen? Wo nahm er bloß dieses Selbstbewusstsein her?

„Stimmt", gab Adrian völlig gelassen zu und vergrub die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen. „Aber mein Ego ist groß genug. Ich werde es verkraften, dass mich eine kleine Gryffindor ausnutzt", fügte er mit einem listigen Lächeln hinzu.

Das war ein äußerst plumper Versuch, Katie zu etwas zu bekommen, für das sie eh schon bereit war. Immerhin zeigte es ihr, dass er sich seiner Sache doch nicht so sicher war, wie er tat. Irgendwie beruhigte sie die Erkenntnis ein klein wenig und sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Du musst mich nicht mehr manipulieren", erwiderte Katie stumpf und bemerkte mit Genugtuung Adrians verdutzten Blick. „Sei einfach kurz vor der Ausgangssperre vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Mein Schlafsaal ist heute Nacht leer."

„Wow, du bist nüchtern ja genauso direkt wie betrunken", spottete Adrian, der sich viel zu schnell wieder gefangen hatte.

Katie verschränkte resigniert die Arme vor der Brust, während ihre Nervosität nach und nach abebbte. Das war eine völlig blöde Idee, aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Lass es mich nicht bereuen", drohte sie halbherzig. „Die Situation hier ist mir schon unangenehm genug." Damit war der Wahrheit genüge getan. Sollte er doch mit dieser Information machen, was er wollte. Sie war noch nie etwas Anderes gewesen als ehrlich und direkt, das konnte er ruhig schon vorab erfahren.

„Slytherins stehen zu ihrem Wort", erklärte Adrian arrogant und strich ihr federleicht über die Wange. „Jederzeit."

„Jederzeit", wiederholte Katie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch.

Wo war sie da nur hineingeraten?

* * *

 _Das war's für diese Woche. Am letzten Teil, dem Gespräch mit Adrian, habe ich besonders lang gefeilt. Sind mir Adrian und Katie gut gelungen? Über ein Review freue ich mich immer!_


	3. Kapitel 2,1 - Bettgeflüster

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Dieses Kapitel hat dem Projekt seinen Namen gegeben. Der Name ist übrigens Programm, denn die ganze Handlung findet im Bett statt. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie ihr es findet. Leider habe ich für das letzte Kapitel keine Rückmeldung bekommen, was ich sehr schade finde. Also, falls das hier jemand liest: Ich freue mich sehr über Reviews! Alles Liebe Mary_

 _-o-_

 **Bettgeflüster**

 _But you're just my type  
The kind that only calls me late at night  
You can't decide if you'll be yours or mine  
I hate to say it, but you're just my type_

 _The Chainsmokers_

„Hmm", machte Adrian noch ein wenig außer Puste und sein warmer Atem strich über Katies erhitzte Wangen. Es kitzelte ein wenig und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Hast du mich vermisst?", witzelte er und breitete die Bettdecke über sie beide aus.

„Nö", antwortete Katie mit einem Schmunzeln, „nur deinen Körper." Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss sie das Kribbeln, das langsam ihren Körper verließ. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, wieder mit Adrian zu schlafen, fühlte sie sich gerade rundum wohl. Außerdem sah der nackte Adrian verdammt gut auf ihren rotgoldenen Bettlaken aus und der Sex wurde irgendwie auch besser anstatt langweiliger. Drachenmist.

Adrian lächelte arrogant. „Ja, ich bin unwiderstehlich. Niemand kann mir das Wasser reichen."

„Boah, bist du eingebildet", kommentierte Katie halb belustigt, halb entsetzt. Verschwitzt wie sie war beugte sie sich umstandslos über den Slytherin, dessen Ego gerade sichtbar ins Unendliche wuchs, und griff nach ihrer Wasserflasche. Natürlich nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um mit den Fingerspitzen über ihren nackten Po zu streichen. „Willst du auch was, Adrian?", fragte sie ungerührt und drückte ihm die Flasche, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, in die Hand.

Adrians arrogantes Grinsen wich einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck. Er nahm sogar seine Hand von ihrem Po. „Schmeißt du mich denn gar nicht raus?" Er schraubte die Flasche auf, trank einen Schluck und reichte sie an Katie weiter.

Nun war Katie verwirrt. „Wieso sollte ich? Wir haben Zeit bis zum Frühstück für... naja... du weißt schon." Sie wurde rot und nestelte am Etikett ihrer Flasche, bevor sie sie wieder auf den Boden stellte. Merlin, sie war echt nicht gut in sowas. Bewusst umständlich zupfte sie die Bettdecke zurecht, um ihm ja nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Hoffentlich fiel ihm ihre Unsicherheit nicht auf.

Adrian lachte sie indes ziemlich offensichtlich aus. „Du bist das seltsamste Mädchen, mit dem ich je was am Laufen hatte, Kates", gestand er schließlich. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass du keine Ahnung von Bettgeschichten hast."

Katie zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, damit Adrian ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. Merlin, war das peinlich! Nie im Leben würde sie ihm verraten, dass sie noch nie eine Bettgeschichte hatte und, was noch viel schwerer wog, vor ihm mit überhaupt noch niemandem geschlafen hatte. Das würde sie nicht einmal unter einem _Cruciatus_ zugeben. Er würde sie für völlig bescheuert halten und das war schlichtweg inakzeptabel. Auch wenn es noch so widersinnig war, mochte Katie das Bild, das Adrian von ihr hatte. Außerdem würde hieraus sowieso nie etwas Ernstes werden, also musste er die wahre Katie gar nicht kennenlernen und er konnte bei ‚Kates' bleiben, von der er glaubte, dass er sie durchschaute. So war es für sie beide am besten.

Spielerisch zog Adrian an der Bettdecke, doch dann spürte Katie, wie er sich wegrollte. Als sie kurz darauf ein Rascheln hörte, lugte sie neugierig unter ihrer Bettdecke hervor. Was sie da sah, ließ sie sprachlos zurück. Adrian durchsuchte völlig unverfroren den Inhalt ihrer Nachttischschublade.

„Hey, das ist privat!", beschwerte sich Katie sofort und knuffte ihn in die Seite. Jegliche Unsicherheit war sofort verflogen.

Adrian lachte nur und hatte schon Katies Schokolade in der Hand. „Muggleschokolade mag ich am liebsten", gestand er ihr und schob sich dreist ein großes Stück in den Mund. „Lecker." Sofort versuchte Katie, sich auf ihn zu werfen, doch er wehrte sie mit nur einem Arm ab. „Netter Versuch, Kates", kommentierte er herablassend und handelte sich einen festen Schlag gegen den Oberarm ein.

„Gib mir wenigstens was ab!", erwiderte Katie erbost und gab es auf, Adrian die Tafel abzuluchsen. Der Kerl kannte keine Grenzen. Typisch Slytherin! Fordernd streckte sie die Hand nach der Tafel aus.

Adrian nutzte trotzdem noch den Vorteil seiner längeren Arme und hielt die Schokolade gekonnt außerhalb von Katies Reichweite. „Luke auf!", befahl er schließlich und versuchte, ihr ein Stückchen in den Mund zu schieben. Katie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um Adrian kräftig in den Finger zu beißen. „Aua!", protestierte er grinsend, „Vorsicht bissig!"

„Tja", nuschelte Katie mit dem Mund voller Schokolade und dem Herzen voller Gryffindorstolz, „Ich bin eben eine echte Löwin."

„Oh ja", bemerkte Adrian mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Hmm, schokoladig", murmelte er und küsste sie erneut.

Katie schlang ihre Arme um ihn und erwiderte den schokoladigen Kuss innig. So kam und ging Mitternacht und der Mond schien schon durchs Fenster, als sie endlich neben ihm zur Ruhe kam. Adrian hingegen hatte keinerlei Probleme zu schlafen. Mit beiden Armen und Beinen weit von sich gestreckt schnarchte er leise vor sich hin. Er schien Besuch im Bett wohl gewöhnt zu sein im Gegensatz zu ihr. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an die Blondine, mit der sie Adrian vor einiger Zeit Arm in Arm gesehen hatte, und ihr Herz zog sich ein wenig zusammen. Missmutig atmete sie tief durch und verdrängte das merkwürdige Gefühl sofort. Sie würde auf gar keinen Fall sentimental werden, das kam nicht infrage, vor allem nicht bei einem so arroganten Slytherin wie Adrian. Naja, dachte sie noch resignierend, bevor sie wegdöste, es gab Schlimmeres als morgen früh neben diesem heißen Kerl aufzuwachen.

Kurz bevor sich ihre Wege trennten, traf sie Adrians Frage aber trotzdem völlig unvorbereitet. „Wann sehen wir uns wieder?", fragte er beiläufig und versuchte halbherzig, seine völlig zerzausten Haare in Katies kleinem Schminkspiegel zu richten. Man sah ihnen beiden nur allzu deutlich an, was sie in der Nacht getan hatten.

Katie, die den Gemeinschaftsraum auf frühmorgendliche Besucher gecheckt hatte, schloss mit gerunzelter Stirn die Tür und drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Gar nicht", antwortete sie trocken, aber in dem Moment, in dem sie es aussprach, wusste sie schon, dass sie sich selbst belog. „Die Luft ist rein, du kannst gehen."

Adrian lächelte nur müde. „Lass dir dieses Mal nicht zu lange Zeit", befahl er herablassend und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund. „Bis bald, Kates", fügte er noch hinzu. Katie sah ihm gedankenversunken nach, wie er die Treppe herunterstieg und zügig den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerte. Vor dem Portraitloch drehte er sich noch einmal um und winkte ihr zu, wobei sie ein buntes Stück Stoff aufblitzen sah. Ertappt verschwand Katie in ihrem Schlafsaal und widmete sich mit einem Seufzen ihrer Kleidung, die über den Fußboden verteilt lag. Sofort fiel ihr auf, was fehlte.

„Der Arsch hat mein Höschen geklaut!", grummelte Katie lediglich milde überrascht.

-o-

Als Katie wieder einmal schwer atmend neben einem völlig zerzausten Adrian lag und das Kribbeln genoss, das ihren Körper verließ, gestand sie sich ein, dass es an der Zeit war, ein paar Dinge klarzustellen. Inzwischen trafen sie sich regelmäßig und Katie konnte das mit einer Effizienz vor ihren Mitbewohnerinnen verheimlichen, die sie sich selbst nie zugetraut hätte. Irgendwie hatte sie sich in der letzten Zeit mit Adrians Präsenz in ihrem Leben abgefunden, auch wenn er sie des Öfteren an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung trieb. Es schien, als würde sie ihn so schnell nicht mehr loswerden und - Merlin bewahre - das fand sie auch traurigerweise gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht war es ja dieselbe geistige Unzurechnungsfähigkeit, die sie Alicia wegen ihrer Schwärmerei für Lockhart unterstellt hatte. Wer weiß? Zum Glück war ihre merkwürdige Bettgeschichte geheim und das sollte auch so bleiben. Sie rollte sich auf den Bauch, um Adrian in die Augen sehen zu können. „Wir müssen reden." Er kniff die Augen fest zusammen und lag ganz still da. „Was gibt das denn?", fragte Katie irritiert und ein wenig neugierig nach.

Adrian öffnete ein Auge, bewegte sich aber nicht. „Ich stelle mich tot", grummelte er.

„Das kannst du dir für dein Spiel nächste Woche aufheben." Katie stupste ihn mit dem Finger an und grinste.

Daraufhin gab Adrian auf und schnaubte arrogant. „Hufflepuff putzen wir mit links vom Feld. Marcus hat mit uns ein paar Manöver trainiert, die denen Hören und Sehen vergehen lassen."

„Welche denn?", fragte Katie nach und versuchte möglichst unschuldig dreinzuschauen und ihre Neugier zu verbergen.

Adrian verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und grinste herablassend. „Das verrate ich dir doch nicht." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Sag', was du zu sagen hast, Kates."

Katie biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte kurz, wie sie es formulieren sollte. Sie wollte nichts weiter als ein bisschen Sicherheit und sein Versprechen, alles schön für sich zu behalten. Das würde schon nicht so schwer werden. Resigniert zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wählte den direkten Weg. Für feinsinnige Rhetorik war sie eh nicht geschaffen. „Diese Bettgeschichte, wie du immer so schön sagst, läuft jetzt schon ganz schön lange zwischen uns." Das war ein guter Anfang, lobte Katie sich selbst.

„Ja", stimmte Adrian ihr selbstverliebt zu. „Ich hab's einfach drauf, du kannst mir nicht widerstehen."

Katie schnaubte, ließ sich aber nicht vom Thema abbringen. „Also", begann sie, „wenn du mich als regelmäßige Bettgeschichte haben möchtest, dann ist das okay für mich. Allerdings musst du mir dann hier und jetzt noch einmal fest versprechen, dass du niemandem davon erzählst." Sie schenkte ihm einen bösen Blick. „Außerdem will ich, dass du endlich aufhörst, mir meine Höschen zu klauen", drohte sie noch halbherzig. „Was machst du eigentlich damit?"

„Oh Merlin, Kates", stöhnte Adrian und rückte sogar freiwillig das Höschen wieder heraus, ihre Frage ignorierte er jedoch. „Wenn es nur das ist - ich verspreche es dir. Kein Problem. Ich dachte schon, du fängst jetzt mit irgendeinem Liebesscheiß an."

Katie schaute ihn verwundert an. Liebe? Daran hatte sie bisher keine Sekunde gedacht. Klar war es immer nett mit Adrian, und wenn er es schaffte, sich nicht wie ein Arschloch zu verhalten, konnte man sich sogar ganz gut mit ihm unterhalten. Trotzdem würde da nie mehr sein, niemals. Sie würde ihm ja eh keine Sekunde vertrauen, dafür war er viel zu arrogant und selbstverliebt. „Ich kenne dich doch kaum. Wieso sollte ich mich da in dich verlieben?" Wie absurd! Wer bitte verliebte sich denn, ohne den anderen in irgendeiner Form auf persönlicher Ebene kennengelernt zu haben? Das war doch Doxymist. Für wen hielt er sie? Eine liebestolle Erstklässlerin? Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Bist du etwa verliebt?"

„Nein", Adrian winkte großspurig ab. „Höchstens ein bisschen in mich selbst."

„Nur ein bisschen?" Katie prustete los, bis Adrian kommentarlos mit dem Kissen nach ihr schlug und dazu überging, ihren Süßigkeitenvorrat zu plündern. Wenigstens teilte er inzwischen die Schokolade ohne größere Diskussionen. An der fairen Aufteilung musste er allerdings noch arbeiten.

„Hast du denn jemandem von uns erzählt?", griff Adrian das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Hmm", machte Katie mit dem Mund voller Schokolade. „Nur so halb." Sie hatte es gestern nicht mehr ausgehalten und musste mit jemandem darüber reden. Eigentlich hatte man doch Freunde, damit sie am Leben des anderen teilhaben. Man holte sich einen Rat ein, scherzte zusammen oder redete einfach nur ausgiebig. Vor allem Letzteres hatte sie sehr vermisst. Jetzt, wo Adrian sich einen Platz in ihrem Leben eroberte, wollte sie ihre Gefühlswelt zumindest einer Person offenlegen. Ihr war Ehrlichkeit sehr wichtig, auch wenn sie kein Verständnis für diese offensichtlich idiotische Bettgeschichte erwartete.

„Wieviel?", fragte Adrian und sah ein wenig besorgt aus. „Und wem überhaupt? Spinnet oder Johnson?"

Das war noch ein Beweis, dass Adrian sie eigentlich gar nicht richtig kannte. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, mit wem sie am liebsten ihre Zeit verbrachte. Erneut dachte sie an seine Vermutung, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestehen wollte. Für wie naiv hielt er sie, dass er dachte, sie könnte sich einbilden, ihn zu lieben? Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Oliver natürlich. Er ist mein bester Freund."

„Oliver... _Wood_?!" Als bei Adrian der Sickel fiel, setzte er sich kerzengerade auf. Alarmiert griff er nach ihrem Arm. „Der ist dein bester Freund? Oliver Wood, Kapitän des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor?" Entsetzen machte sich in seinem Gesicht breit und ließ Katie grinsen. Es war schön, dass sie ihn noch schocken konnte, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, woran es gerade lag.

Es hatte Katie Einiges an Überwindung gekostet, Oliver von der Bettgeschichte zu erzählen. Oliver und sie hatten bei einer dieser epischen Koboldsteinschlachten gesessen, die ewig andauerten, aber meistens viel Spaß machten.

„Du erzählst gar nichts mehr von Roger", hatte er beiläufig bemerkt, ohne sie anzusehen. Mit etwas zu viel Kraft hatte er seinen Stein zu weit geschnipst und einen Fluch gemurmelt.

Katie hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und ihren Zug gemacht. Das schlechte Gewissen war sofort wieder über sie hereingebrochen. Sie hatte bis zu diesem Moment ewig nicht mehr an Roger gedacht, dabei war sie während ihrer Beziehung zu ihm viel zu oft in Gedanken bei Adrian gewesen. Das kam ihr damals wie heute völlig falsch vor und hatte sie noch in ihrem Wunsch bestärkt, Oliver an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu lassen, um endlich einmal mit jemandem darüber reden zu können. „Mit Roger läuft gar nichts mehr", hatte sie geantwortet. „Sondern...", sie hatte nicht gewusst, wie sie es erklären sollte und war deswegen schnell unter dem Tisch abgetaucht, als ihr Stein diese ekelige Flüssigkeit nach ihr spuckte.

„Hast du dir etwa wieder diesen vergebenen Idioten angelacht?", hatte Oliver milde überrascht nachgefragt und sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen gemustert.

Katie hatte den Moment genutzt und ihm zumindest einen Teil der Wahrheit gestanden: „Ich habe nie gesagt, dass er vergeben ist. Er... er ist einfach nur ein Slytherin."

Als Oliver mitten im Zug verharrt hatte, war Katie klar geworden, dass es vielleicht doch keine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn einzuweihen. Geduldig hatte sie gewartet, bis er die Information verdaut hatte. Gleich würde es gewaltigen Ärger geben, hatte sie noch gedacht.

„Du machst einen riesigen Fehler", hatte Oliver ihr ziemlich wütend verkündet. „Wer ist es? Ich werde mit ihm ein ernstes Wörtchen reden. Ist es dieser Malfoy-Schönling?" Es hatte eine ganze Weile gedauert, bis Oliver nicht mehr wütend war und endlich seinen Zug beendete. Blöderweise war er nun ziemlich besorgt. „Er wird dich ausnutzen, Katie. Du darfst ihm nichts erzählen oder geben, das er gegen dich verwenden kann."

„Ich werde deine Strategien schon nicht verraten", hatte Katie ihm belustigt versprochen, doch Oliver hatte sie so lange besorgt angestarrt, bis sie ihm hoch und heilig geschworen hatte, dem geheimnisvollen Slytherin nicht zu nahe an sich heranzulassen und ihren Zauberstab immer bei sich zu behalten. Als Katie ihm dann erzählt hatte, wie gut ihr Slytherin doch küssen konnte, hatte Oliver nur den Kopf auf die Tischplatte gelegt und resignierend gemurmelt: „Mit dir macht man vielleicht was mit."

Adrian riss Katie aus ihren Gedanken. „Was hast du Wood erzählt?" Er klang wirklich besorgt.

„Entspann' dich", sagte Katie trocken und löste Adrians Klammergriff um ihren Arm. „Er reißt dir schon nicht den Kopf ab. Außerdem weiß er nur, dass es irgendein Slytherin ist. Ich habe ihm keinen Namen genannt. Oliver vermutet, dass es Malfoy ist oder so."

Adrian sank beruhigt auf die Matratze zurück. „Woah, Kates, der bringt mich um, wenn er das je erfährt. Seine wertvolle Jägerin und ein Slytherin. Als Marcus letztes Schuljahr Potter kopfüber ins Klo gesteckt hat, hat Wood ihn dermaßen verflucht, dass er in den Krankenflügel musste."

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. Das konnte sie nicht relativieren. Wenn es um Quidditch ging, hat Oliver schon immer überreagiert. „Ich mag ihn trotzdem ziemlich gern", bemerkte sie leichthin.

„Vielleicht steht er ja auf dich", mutmaßte Adrian mit einem viel zu selbstgefälligen Grinsen. „Und ich spanne dem großen Wood seine Flamme aus. Oh ja, ich bin einfach zu listenreich für den Holzkopf."

Katie schnaubte. „Du hältst dich für wichtiger, als du bist, Adrian." Wieder einmal realisierte sie, wie wenig Ahnung er eigentlich von ihrem Leben hatte. Oliver war nicht in sie verliebt, das war völliger Doxymist. Er stand eher auf den zarten, stilsicher angezogenen Typ Frau und davon war sie meilenweit entfernt.

Adrian griff sich getroffen ans Herz und ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen. „Autsch, das hat gesessen."

Irritiert beugte sich Katie über ihn, um seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen. „Wirklich?", fragte sie mit einem aufkeimenden schlechten Gewissen nach. Hoffentlich veräppelte er sie nicht. Sie war unglaublich schlecht darin, in Gesichtern zu lesen oder die Gefühle ihrer Mitmenschen einzuschätzen.

„Geht schon", erwiderte Adrian mit einem Grinsen und sein Blick blieb an ihrem Dekolleté hängen. „Der Ausblick entschädigt mich für alles."

Katie verdrehte die Augen, erwischte sich aber dabei, wie sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht stahl. „Blödmann", sagte sie und strich ihm eine Strähne seinen dunklen Haars aus der Stirn. Vage erinnerte sie sich, dass sein Haar das erste gewesen war, was sie völlig betrunken an ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Kein Wunder, denn auch noch heute gefielen ihr seine dunklen Haare. Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig wehmütiger, als sie sich fragte, wer wohl Adrians bester Freund war und was sie alles über ihn nicht wusste. Vielleicht musste einfach nur einer den Mut haben und einen Anfang machen, damit sie sich kennenlernten. Es gab so viel zu entdecken auf dieser Welt und Katie war unglaublich neugierig.

Entschlossen wandte Katie sich von Adrian ab und griff in ihre Nachttischschublade. Sie war eine Gryffindor, also war sie auch mutig genug, den ersten Schritt zu wagen. Über die Konsequenzen ihres Tuns konnte sie auch noch später nachdenken. Nach kurzem Suchen zog sie ein paar Fotos hervor und wandte sich wieder Adrian zu. „Schau' mal", sagte sie überflüssigerweise, denn er hatte sich schon auf den Bauch gerollt, um besser sehen zu können. Das erste Foto zeigte ihre Familie, ihre Eltern und Großeltern standen vor dem Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Alle lächelten glücklich in die Kamera und die Sonne schien in den Garten.

„Da komme ich her", erklärte Katie, dann deutete sie auf den alten Apfelbaum im Hintergrund. „Auf den Baum bin ich als Kind immer geklettert", erzählte sie lächelnd. „Als ich meinen ersten Besen bekommen habe, bin ich zuallererst ganz in die Spitze geflogen und dann auf das Hausdach." Sie deutete auf den Giebel. „Genau dorthin. Meine Mom hatte furchtbare Angst um mich, aber Dad hat sie davon abgehalten, mich sofort wieder herunterzuholen."

Adrian grinste. „Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du zum ersten Mal vom Besen gefallen bist?", fragte er und nahm ihr das Foto ab, um es genauer betrachten zu können.

„Ein halbes Jahr später", erzählte Katie und gab ihm das Foto von ihrer Geburtstagsfeier, das sie mit einer riesigen Piratentorte und einem eingegipsten Arm zeigte. Und du?"

„Direkt beim ersten Flug", antwortete Adrian. „Eine Windböe hat mich heruntergeworfen, aber der Hauself hat mich direkt wieder zusammengeflickt." Katie lächelte bei dem Gedanken, dass der kleine Adrian vor einer Windböe kapituliert hatte. „Die Torte ist übrigens der Hammer", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Ja, Piraten sind cool. Ich bekomme jedes Jahr eine. Meine Mom ist eine hervorragende Bäckerin", sagte Katie stolz und suchte ihm das Foto von ihrem letzten Geburtstag heraus. Darauf saß sie strahlend zwischen Alicia und Angelina, während Oliver eine Torte in Form eines Quaffles in die Kamera hielt. „Diese Torte fand Oli besonders gut", erzählte Katie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Marzipan und Schokoladencreme, das war vielleicht lecker... Mir war danach so schlecht, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben, aber ich bereue nichts."

Adrian erwiderte ihr Lächeln und betrachtete das Foto. „Hast du überhaupt jemals etwas in deinem Leben bereut, Kates?", fragte er spielerisch.

Katie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste. Wenn er wüsste, wie oft sie die erste Nacht mit ihm bereut hatte, würde er sich wundern. Das kam auch auf die Liste mit Dingen, die er nie über sie erfahren würde, nahm sie sich vor. Das nächste Foto, das sie ihm gab, war auch auf ihrem Geburtstag geschossen worden. Es zeigte Angelina und Fred heftig knutschend zwischen Katies Geburtstagsgeschenken im Hintergrund und im Vordergrund George und Lee, die die beiden theatralisch nachstellten. Alicia saß neben den beiden und lachte sich tot und auch Katie, die das Foto geschossen hatte, fand die Situation urkomisch. Angelina war damals ziemlich sauer gewesen, aber Fred hatte es mit Humor genommen.

„Igitt!", machte Adrian belustigt. „Ich weiß gar nicht, welches Paar ich schrecklicher finde."

Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Im Nachhinein Fred und Angelina. Du weißt gar nicht, wie ätzend verliebte Pärchen sein können." Sie zögerte einen Moment und legte die restlichen Fotos beiseite. „Mit wem bist du denn befreundet?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Meine neugierige Gryffindor", zog Adrian sie auf und griff ungefragt nach den restlichen Fotos.

„Hey", murmelte Katie halbherzig, ließ ihn aber gewähren. Eine Antwort war ihr viel wichtiger als ihre Fotos. Sie war tatsächlich schon immer neugieriger gewesen, als ihr guttat.

Adrian betrachtete ein Foto von Leanne und Katie Hand in Hand am großen See. Sie strahlten in die Kamera und Katie erinnerte sich, dass es der Sommer nach den ZAGs war, als der Stress endlich vorbei war. Sie hatten sich beide damals so befreit gefühlt, dass sie wunschlos glücklich waren. „Marcus Flint ist mein bester Freund", antwortete Adrian zögernd und blätterte weiter durch die Fotos. Ein paar davon zeigten die Weasley-Zwillinge mit ihren neusten Erfindungen. „Wir kennen uns schon solange ich denken kann. Unsere Väter gingen auch zusammen zur Schule. Dann verbringe ich mit Miles und Graham viel Zeit, die sind ganz entspannt. Früher haben wir oft etwas mit den Greengrass-Schwestern zusammen unternommen, aber das ist vorbei." Grinsend betrachtete er ein paar schlecht geschossene Selbstporträts von Katie und Oliver auf dem Quidditchfeld.

„Wieso?", fragte Katie, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte, und biss sich ertappt auf die Lippe. So neugierig wollte sie gar nicht klingen.

Adrian lachte nur und gab ihr die Fotos zurück. „Miles hat mit beiden geschlafen. Das kam bei ihnen nicht so gut an. Dumm gelaufen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Typisch Slytherin." Katie lachte sich halb tot, bis Adrian ihr schließlich in die Seite knuffte.

„Ich würde sowas nie tun!", protestierte er.

„Niemals", machte Katie seine Tonlage nach. „Du würdest auch nie mit einer der Jägerinnen aus dem Quidditchteam von Gryffindor schlafen."

„Das ist etwas völlig Anderes!", protestierte Adrian erneut.

„Warum?", fragte Katie amüsiert nach. Das roch doch nach Doppelmoral.

„Weil...", setzte Adrian an, brach ab und überlegte kurz. „Keine Ahnung, du siehst einfach scharf aus, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen."

Sein wohl eher ungewolltes Kompliment bewirkte ein angenehmes Kribbeln in Katies Bauch und sie lächelte vor sich hin. Das hatte ihr noch nie zuvor jemand gesagt. Sie fühlte sich gleich ein wenig wohler in ihrer Haut und irgendwie auch begehrt. Dass Adrian Pucey derjenige war, der das zu ihr sagte, machte das Kompliment gleich noch viel besser. Schließlich fand sie ihn selbst attraktiver, als sie sollte. Irgendetwas musste er ja an ihr finden, sonst würde er nicht mit ihr schlafen, aber es so deutlich zu hören, fühlte sich viel zu gut an. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Wahrscheinlich hätte er jede haben können, aber jetzt hatte sie ihn in ihrem Bett. Dass ihr das viel zu viel bedeutete, wurde ihr im selben Moment klar, als sie darüber nachdachte, doch sie schob den Gedanken zur Seite. Heute Abend fand Adrian Pucey sie scharf und das würde sie in vollen Zügen genießen.

„Ja, ich finde dich absolut heiß", bekannte Adrian noch einmal. „Und jetzt hör' auf zu grinsen. Du machst mich fertig, Gryffindor."

* * *

 _So, das war's für diese Woche. Katie verliebt sich langsam aber sicher in Adrian, doch der liebt anscheinend nur sich selbst. Wie hat euch der Rückblick auf das Gespräch mit Oliver gefallen? Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr und eure Meinung ist mir sehr wichtig._


	4. Kapitel 2,2 - Bettgeflüster

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier kommt schon der zweite Teil des Kapitels. Vor allem der Anfang gefällt mir gut und weckt eine ganz neue Seite in Katie. Ich bin auch schon gespannt, was ihr vom Ende haltet. Vielen Dank übrigens für den neuen Follow-Eintrag. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr! Es ist übrigens sehr einsam, ohne Reviews zu schreiben. Eure Mary_

-o-

 **(Bettgeflüster)**

Katie schritt schon seit geraumer Zeit den Gang vor dem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei ab und ging ihre Notizen für den Test, der gleich stattfinden würde, durch. „1601 erster Hexenprozess in Finnmark... letzter Prozess 1793 in Südpreußen...", murmelte sie vor sich hin und seufzte. Das ungute Gefühl, zu wenig gelernt zu haben, beschlich sie und steigerte ihre Nervosität noch. Wenn das Fach nur nicht so furchtbar langweilig wäre, könnte sie sich die Daten bestimmt auch besser merken. Professor Binns' monotone Stimme hatte bisher aber jegliches Interesse an Geschichte bei ihr im Keim erstickt und sie glaubte nicht, dass sich das bis zu ihrem Abschluss noch ändern würde.

„Kates", flüsterte eine ihr nur allzu bekannte Stimme.

Irritiert sah Katie auf und entdeckte Adrian dann halb verborgen im Geheimgang hinter einer Statue von einem ziemlich hässlichen Kerl, dem irgendein Witzbold einen Schnurrbart aufgemalt hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte wild, als sie hinter Adrian in den halbdunklen Gang schlüpfte. Sie hatte sich schon ewig nicht mehr mit ihm getroffen, weil in ihrem Schlafsaal in letzter Zeit ein Betrieb wie bei Zonkos herrschte. Schnell versuchte sie noch, ihre Haare zu richten, doch das war eh ein sinnloses Unterfangen. Was tat sie hier eigentlich schon wieder? Beruhige dich, Katie, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Das hier war nur Adrian und nicht ihr fester Freund. Sie dachte sowieso schon öfter an ihn, als ihr guttat. Im Gegensatz zu ihr wurde Adrian schließlich nie nervös, wenn er sie sah. Dass sie ihn in den letzten Tagen auch noch vermisst hatte, machte die Angelegenheit auch nicht besser.

„Hast du unsere Bettgeschichte beendet, ohne mir Bescheid zu sagen?", fragte Adrian spöttisch und viel zu eingebildet. „Dann lass mich eben mein T-Shirt ausziehen. Das hat dich schon die letzten Male vom Gegenteil überzeugt."

Adrian griff nach dem Saum seines Shirts, doch Katie war schneller. Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf den Boden fallen und war mit zwei Schritten direkt vor ihm. Mit einer Hand griff sie unter sein Shirt und mit der anderen in seine Haare, um ihn zu sich herunterzuziehen. Als seine Lippen ihre trafen, fiel sofort alle Nervosität von ihr ab. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und drängte seinen Körper fest gegen ihren. Fast wie von selbst vertiefte Katie den Kuss noch und genoss das vertraute Kribbeln, das sich augenblicklich in ihr ausbreitete. Ihre Finger wanderten über Adrians warme Haut und hinterließen bei ihm eine Gänsehaut. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen furchtbar nach ihm gesehnt, gestand sie sich zögernd ein. Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken und glitten über ihren Po, bis sie sich ihm noch weiter entgegenstreckte. Die Berührungen fühlten sich so intensiv an, dass sie sich wünschte, der Augenblick würde nie enden. Er brachte sie wirklich noch um ihren Verstand. Sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es fast körperlich wehtat.

Schließlich war es Adrian, der den Kuss abbrach, aber er machte keine Anstalten, sie loszulassen. „Hast... hast du mich vermisst, Kates?", fragte er außer Atem und strich aufreizend langsam über ihren Po.

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Katie und ließ es zu, dass er Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte. Als er provozierend die empfindliche Stelle an ihrem Ohrläppchen küsste, schloss sie seufzend die Augen und drückte sich fest an ihn. „Ok, ja, ich habe dich vermisst", gab sie schließlich zu. Sie wollte auf der Stelle mehr, viel mehr.

„Warum höre ich dann nichts von dir?", hakte Adrian spöttisch nach und sein Griff um ihren Po wurde fester.

Katie stöhnte leise. „Ständig ist jemand im Schlafsaal", gestand sie immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen und dachte darüber nach, ob es eine gute Idee war, hier und jetzt im Geheimgang mit Adrian zu schlafen. „Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr allein." Im Grunde war es ihr egal, ob es eine gute Idee war oder nicht. Sie wollte ihn. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand zu seiner Hose gleiten. Oh ja, und er wollte sie auch, dachte Katie und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht. Das konnte sie deutlich spüren. Vorsichtig öffnete sie seinen Gürtel.

„Das ist der... blödeste Grund... aller Zeiten", erklärte Adrian ihr abgelenkt. „Du kommst heute Abend zu mir. Ich hole dich am Eingang zu den Kerkern ab." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Lass das oder hier geschieht noch ein Unfall", erklärte er ihr mit einem dreckigen Grinsen. „Außerdem musst zu jetzt ins Klassenzimmer", fügte er bedauernd hinzu.

Erschrocken griff Katie nach ihrer Tasche. „Der Test!", rief sie aus und suchte hektisch nach ihren Notizen.

„Hey Kates", rief Adrian ihr noch belustigt hinterher. „Viel Glück... und wehe, du lässt mich warten!"

Schon aus purem Eigeninteresse würde Katie ihn nie warten lassen, deswegen war sie am Abend viel zu früh am vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Unruhig lief sie vor dem Eingang zu den Kerkern auf und ab. Außer zum Zaubertrank-Unterricht war sie noch nie freiwillig in den Kerkern gewesen. Da unten war es ihr zu kalt und klamm, außerdem hatte sie keine Freunde in Slytherin und ihre Neugier beschränkte sich auf die Türme und Treppen, in die ausreichend Tageslicht schien. Nervös spielte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab. Hoffentlich sah sie hier keiner und stellte blöde Fragen. Als sie Adrian endlich im Flur erspähen konnte, lief sie ihm erleichtert entgegen.

„Lass uns gehen", hauchte sie ein wenig atemlos. Bloß weg hier. Hoffentlich war es in seinem Schlafsaal gemütlicher als hier draußen.

„Hast du Angst, Kates?", fragte Adrian herablassend nach, griff aber trotzdem nach ihrer Hand, wie um sie zu beruhigen.

„Ein bisschen", murmelte Katie ehrlich und beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Adrian hatte noch nie ihre Hand gehalten, stellte sie stirnrunzelnd fest. Schlecht fühlte es sich aber auf keinen Fall an. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Es war ein bisschen so, als würde er sich tatsächlich um sie kümmern wollen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magengegend breit und unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln. Sie sollte sich dringend zusammenreißen, bevor sie noch den letzten Rest ihres Verstandes verlor und irgendetwas Dummes tat. Was hatte dieser selbstverliebte, eingebildete Slytherin bloß mit ihr angestellt?

„Keine Sorge", spottete Adrian, „Ich werde dich schon vor den großen bösen Slytherin bewahren." Als er ihren finsteren Blick bemerkte, fügte er schulterzuckend hinzu: „Der Gemeinschaftsraum ist eh leer." Er stoppte vor einer solide aussehenden Wand und flüsterte ein Passwort. Als sich die Steine zur Seite bewegten, warf Katie schon einen neugierigen Blick über Adrians Schultern in den grünlich leuchtenden Raum. „Komm schnell", murmelte er und zog sie hinter sich her vorbei an diversen dunkelgrünen und grauen Sofas zu einem marmornen Treppenaufgang. Über ihnen leuchtete der See und Katie konnte sich so schnell gar nicht an den ganzen Fischen sattsehen. Zielsicher wählte er die linke Treppe und zog ein bisschen stärker an ihrer Hand, damit sie sich beeilte. Er lief die Treppen so schnell hoch, dass Katie immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmen musste, und schob sie schließlich durch eine dunkle Holztür in seinen Schlafsaal.

Mit einem Seufzer ließ Adrian ihre Hand los und setzte sich auf sein Bett. „Merlin, bist du lahm, sobald deine Neugier einsetzt", bemerkte er und hinderte sie mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs daran, einen schnellen Blick aus der Tür zu werfen.

„Och Menno", murmelte Katie, die gerne mehr vom Großen See gesehen hätte. Stattdessen wandte sie sich um und betrachtete den Schlafsaal. Nur ein Blick genügte und sie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. „Wieso hast du nur einen Mitbewohner und ich vier?", beschwerte sie sich sofort.

„Wir Slytherins sind einfach von Natur aus großartig, deshalb." Adrian hob die Schultern und grinste selbstverliebt.

„Wohl kaum", bemerkte Katie trocken und begann, erst einmal in alle Ecken zu schauen, um ja nichts zu verpassen. Adrians Schlafsaal war wesentlich kleiner als ihrer, was die Doppelbelegung erklärte. Durch zwei Fenster konnte Katie in die Weiten des Großen Sees spähen, aber hier schwammen bei weitem nicht so viele Fische wie im tiefer gelegenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Einrichtung sah eigentlich genauso aus wie in ihrem eigenen Schlafsaal, nur dass hier alles in grün und silbern gehalten war. Langsam ging Katie zu Adrian und ließ ihre Tasche neben sein Bett fallen.

„Na, genug gesehen?", fragte er herablassend.

„Nö", antwortete Katie ehrlich. „Falls das mit uns noch ein bisschen länger läuft, will ich noch einmal in den Gemeinschaftsraum und mir die Fische anschauen. Aber für heute ist es erst einmal genug."

„Oh danke, große Gryffindor'", spottete Adrian und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Dann können wir ja da weitermachen, wo hier heute Vormittag im Geheimgang aufgehört haben." Er zupfte am Saum ihres Pullovers und grinste herausfordernd.

„Mhm", machte Katie und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie hatte ihn furchtbar vermisst in den letzten Tagen. Blöderweise dachte sie dabei nicht nur an den Sex, sondern auch an ihn und seine lockere Art, seine Küsse und diesen speziellen Blick, den er ihr manchmal schenkte. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde sie noch viel mehr Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Ein bisschen hatte er ihr den Kopf verdreht, aber zumindest heute wollte sie nichts dagegen tun. Heute wollte sie ihn und in seinem Blick konnte sie sehen, dass er dasselbe wollte.

Als Katie später am Abend nur mit Adrians riesigem T-Shirt bekleidet auf dem Bett lag und seine Schokofrösche aß, dachte sie daran, dass sie jetzt wohl öfter hier sein würde. „Es ist schon komisch, wie sich das zwischen uns so entwickelt", sagte sie leichthin. „Heute ist es genau drei Monate her, dass wir unsere Bettgeschichte gestartet haben."

„Wirklich?" Adrian sah die Sammelkarten durch und warf sie nacheinander auf den Fußboden. „Woher weißt du das so genau?"

Weil es ihr erstes Mal mit Adrian nach Roger gewesen war, beantwortete Katie die Frage in Gedanken, und sie es nie vergessen würde. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab's mir gemerkt", sagte sie schlicht.

„Wahrscheinlich weißt du es noch so genau, weil ich der beste Liebhaber deines Lebens bin", gab er arrogant zurück und ließ grinsend seine Muskeln spielen.

Katie rollte nur mit den Augen, doch ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich trotzdem auf ihre Lippen. Wie konnte eine einzelne Person nur so ein riesiges Ego haben? Sie bewunderte ihn ein bisschen dafür.

„Warum hast du damals eigentlich so lange gewartet, bis du wieder zu mir gekommen bist?", fragte er beiläufig nach und drehte eine Karte von Merlin hin und her, bevor er sie im hohen Bogen in den Mülleimer warf.

Das schlechte Gewissen machte Katie immer noch manchmal zu schaffen, wenn sie an ihren Ex-Freund dachte. Dennoch antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß: „Ich war in der Zwischenzeit mit Roger Davies zusammen."

„Mit dem?" Adrian warf sämtliche Schokofroschkarten von sich und sah Katie erstaunt in die Augen. „Der ist so..."

„Langweilig?", schlug Katie vor und vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen. „Ich habe jetzt noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich ihn sehe", gestand sie.

Adrian zupfte an ihren Haaren, bis sie ihn wieder ansah. „Warum?", fragte er nach. „Hast du ihn mit mir betrogen?"

Katies Wangen waren heiß, vermutlich war sie knallrot. „Nicht direkt", antwortete sie wieder wahrheitsgemäß. „Nur ein bisschen."

Adrian grinste breit. „Wenn der wüsste...", sagte er reichlich arrogant. „Hast du ihn betrogen oder nicht?"

„Halt' bloß die Klappe", murrte Katie. „Der arme Roger hat genug unter mir gelitten." Sie zögerte kurz, dann beschloss sie, es ihm zu erzählen. „Ich war ihm die ganze Zeit über treu, aber ich war kein Stück verliebt. Irgendwie... hatte ich gehofft, dass sich das noch einstellen würde, vor allem weil Oliver ihn so gern mochte. Aber selbst nachdem ich mit ihm geschlafen habe..." Sie brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Der Arme hatte nie eine Chance bei mir."

„Du hast also die ganze Zeit an mich gedacht!", rief Adrian triumphierend und reckte eine Faust in die Luft.

Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht so viel, wie du's gern hättest", wies sie ihn zurecht. Dennoch beschlich sie sofort das nagende Gefühl, dass Adrian verdammt nahe an der Wahrheit war. Wenn es ihn nicht gegeben hätte, hätte es dann mit Roger geklappt? Diese Frage würde sie wohl nie beantworten können. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie schnell, schließlich war Angriff die beste Verteidigung. „Warst du denn verliebt in den letzten Monaten?"

„Ich hab's nicht so mit der Liebe." Adrian schnaubte. „Da gab es mal hier und da jemanden, aber nichts Festes und verliebt war ich nicht." Er grinste sie schief an. „Es ist traurig aber wahr, du bist die einzige Konstante in meinem Liebesleben, Kates."

Katie lächelte zurück, auch wenn ihr die Antwort einen kleinen Stich ins Herz gab. Natürlich gab es andere Frauen neben ihr, das hatte sie doch gewusst. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie ihn doch Arm in Arm mit einer hübschen Blondine gesehen. Trotzdem wurde sie nicht gern daran erinnert, dass Adrian im Gegensatz zu ihr ein funktionierendes Liebesleben managen konnte. Eines Tage würde er sich fest binden und dann war diese Bettgeschichte hier vorbei. Auf einmal spürte sie einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Wenn es so weit war, würde sie ihn schrecklich vermissen. „Du bist sogar mein einziger", gab Katie gedankenverloren zu. „Das ist noch viel trauriger."

„Wirklich? Ganze drei Monate lang hast du exklusiv mir gehört?", fragte Adrian erstaunt nach und vergaß darüber völlig sein übliches Machogehabe.

„Wirklich", bestätigte Katie mit hochroten Wangen und bereute ihre Offenheit sofort. „Jetzt hör' auf zu fragen, das Thema ist mir super peinlich. Es ist schon peinlich genug, dass ich mit dir mein erstes Mal-" Sofort brach Katie ab und schaute alarmiert in Adrians Gesicht. Hoffentlich hatte er nicht verstanden, was sie da gerade fast zugegeben hatte. Merlin, wieso rutschte ihr das gerade jetzt heraus? Vielleicht hatte er ja nicht richtig zugehört oder...

„Was für ein erstes Mal?", fragte Adrian verwirrt. Dann konnte Katie beinahe dabei zusehen, wie die Erkenntnis bei ihm durchsickerte. Oh nein, dachte sie nur. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen und versuchte verzweifelt, unsichtbar zu werden. „Dein erstes Mal Sex hattest du völlig betrunken mit mir?!", fragte Adrian ein bisschen zu laut nach und versuchte sie dazu zu bewegen, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Quatsch", murmelte Katie ins Kissen, obwohl sie schon ahnte, dass es dafür zu spät war.

„Ach du Schande!", entfuhr es Adrian. „Das hast du nicht ernsthaft zugelassen!" Er wirkte so außer sich, dass Katie langsam den Kopf aus dem Kissen hob. „Ich... ich war kein bisschen vorsichtig." Mit beiden Händen rieb er sich über das Gesicht und stöhnte leise. Seine Reaktion irritierte sie gewaltig. Sie hatte mit Spott oder Ablehnung gerechnet, aber nicht... damit.

„Es war meine eigene Entscheidung", erinnerte Katie ihn und streichelte ihm sanft über den Unterarm. „Außerdem kann ich mich eh kaum noch daran erinnern", fügte sie pragmatisch hinzu. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht gewesen sein. Am nächsten Morgen hat mir zumindest nichts wehgetan."

Adrian traf sofort die nächste Erkenntnis. „Oh Merlin, dein zweites Mal hattest du auch mit mir!" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Das war genauso schlimm wie das erste." Immer noch hatte er seine Hände im Gesicht. „Ich komme in die Hölle", gestand er ihr.

Nun kicherte Katie. „Vielleicht. Aber dafür nicht."

„Hör' auf zu lachen", befahl er ihr. Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sie sah einen Sturm in seinen blauen Augen. „Das ist nicht lustig."

Katie wurde wieder ernst. „Warum findest du das so schlimm?", fragte sie neugierig. „Sonst machst du dir doch auch nichts aus deinen Mädchen."

Adrian schloss die Augen und grummelte etwas Unverständliches. „Hör' genau zu, Gryffindor. Mehr als ein Mal werde ich es nicht sagen. Ich hab' von Anfang an geahnt, dass du wenig Erfahrung hast, aber damit hab' ich nicht gerechnet." Er atmete tief durch. „Ich mag dich echt gern. Viel lieber als es vor drei Monaten geplant war."

Nun lächelte Katie aufrichtig. Es tat so gut zu hören, dass er sie gern mochte, und das machte sie mutiger, als sie vielleicht sonst gewesen wäre. „Ich bereue nichts, Adrian", gestand sie ehrlich. „Im Gegenteil, ich mag die Zeit mit dir sehr, auch wenn du ein ziemlicher Idiot sein kannst."

„Ein Idiot, mit dem du exklusiv drei Monate geschlafen hast", bemerkte Adrian und lächelte zögernd.

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein Idiot, mit dem ich bei meinem Glück vermutlich noch weitere drei Monate exklusiv schlafen werde", fügte sie spielerisch hinzu.

„Hm", machte Adrian und wurde wieder ernst. „Dann wird es wohl an der Zeit, dass dir der Idiot verspricht, ganz exklusiv nur noch mit dir zu schlafen." Er streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus und Katie legte ihre hinein. „Abgemacht?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Abgemacht", antwortete Katie mit fester Stimme und einem verdammt glücklichen Gefühl im Bauch.

* * *

 _So schnell kann sich das Blatt wenden. Seid ihr schon gespannt, wie es weitergeht? Im nächsten Kapitel tritt übrigens Marcus zum ersten Mal in Aktion. Lasst mir bitte ein Review da!_


	5. Kapitel 3,1 - Außer Kontrolle

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Hier folgt auch schon das neue Kapitel. Es besteht aus fast 4.500 Wörtern, ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu lang geworden. Das Kapitel spielt dieses Mal komplett in einer Szene, in der auch Marcus Flint seinen ersten Auftritt hat. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, wie ihr ihn findet. Vielen Dank für das Review! Das motiviert mich sehr. Alles Liebe Mary_

 _-o-_

 **Außer Kontrolle**

 _I'm fucked up, I'm faded  
I'm so complicated  
Those things that I said  
They were so overrated  
But I, yeah, I meant it  
Oh yeah, I, really fucking meant it_

 _The Chainsmokers_

Mit einem kurzen, beunruhigten Blick über ihre Schulter versicherte sich Katie, dass sie niemand beobachtete, doch der Gang war leer. „Komm' schon", flüsterte Adrian ungeduldig und griff nach ihrem Handgelenk, um sie hinter sich herzuziehen. Katie biss die Zähne zusammen und beeilte sich, mit ihm Schritt zu halten. Ihr Rücken schmerzte bei jeder Bewegung ein bisschen mehr und sie bereute es inzwischen doch, Freds Schmerztrank abgelehnt zu haben - egal welche Nebenwirkungen ihr dadurch bevorstanden. Bei jeder Erschütterung zog sich der Schmerz von unten an ihrer Wirbelsäule nach oben durch und bei den Treppen, die zu Adrians Schlafsaal führten, fühlte es sich sogar noch schlimmer an. So kam es, dass Katie äußerst erleichtert durchatmete, als die Tür hinter ihr mit einem Klicken ins Schloss fiel.

„Alles okay?", fragte Adrian halbherzig und zupfte am Saum ihres Shirts.

„Mhm", machte Katie ebenso halbherzig und drückte Adrian, der kaum Widerstand leistete, an die Wand. Sie wollte jetzt nicht über Sportunfälle reden, sondern knutschen. Auf noch weitere besorgte Gesichter hatte sie keine Lust und dafür waren ihr die gestohlenen Stunden mit Adrian außerdem viel zu schade. Sie streckte sich zu ihm hoch und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, dann trafen seine Lippen endlich ihre. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss ebenso heftig wie sie und Katie seufzte wohlig, während sich ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete und die Schmerzen in den Hintergrund drängte. Auch wenn sie es nie zugeben würde, hatte sie ihn höllisch vermisst. Sie zog ihn noch ein bisschen näher an sich heran und genoss das Gefühl, seinen Körper ganz nahe an sich zu spüren. Sein inzwischen vertrauter Geruch umgab sie und weckte das Verlangen nach mehr.

Als Adrian jedoch mit der Hand über ihren Rücken fuhr, wand sich Katie instinktiv aus seiner Umarmung. Drachenmist, tat das weh! In seinem Gesicht mischte sich Verwirrung unter die Leidenschaft, doch er fragte nicht nach. Schnell zog Katie ihn zu seinem Bett und schubste ihn darauf. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich ihre Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen, während sie sich auf seinen Schoß setzte und ihn erneut küsste. Richtig bei der Sache war sie aber nicht mehr. Als Adrian mit der Hand an ihrem Rücken hochfuhr, stellte sich nicht die übliche Gänsehaut ein, sondern Katie zuckte wieder weg.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn schob Adrian sie ein Stück von sich. „Was hast du?", fragte er ungeduldig. Er wollte jetzt mit ihr schlafen und nicht reden, das merkte Katie ihm deutlich an. Eigentlich würde es ihr ja genauso gehen, wenn da nicht diese Schmerzen wären. Dabei wollte sie ihre kostbaren Stunden mit Adrian doch nicht an einen solchen Unsinn verschwenden. Trollmist. Heute meinte es das Schicksal wirklich nicht gut mit ihr.

Katie seufzte und gestand sich schließlich ein, dass sie die blauen Flecken wohl nicht vor ihm verbergen konnte, wenn sie heute noch ihren Spaß haben wollte. Mit einem bedauernden Blick stand sie auf, zog sich ihr Shirt über den Kopf und zeigte Adrian ihren Rücken. Er sagte nichts, also drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Auch gut, dachte sie. Dann konnte es ja endlich weitergehen.

Als Katie ihn küssen wollte, drehte Adrian jedoch seinen Kopf weg. „Hast du noch mehr blaue Flecken?", fragte er mit einem undefinierbaren Blick und einem Sturm in seinen blauen Augen.

„An den Beinen", antwortete Katie ein bisschen beleidigt, weil er sie so eiskalt abblitzen ließ. „Und hier", fügte sie hinzu und zeigte ihm die Abschürfungen an den Unterarmen, die aber nur noch dumpf pochten.

„Zeig' mir deine Beine, Katie", befahl Adrian und öffnete schon selbst den Knopf ihrer Hose.

Irritiert zog Katie sich umständlich die Hose aus und setzte sich auf das Bett. Adrian hatte sie noch nie Katie genannt. Was hatte er denn auf einmal? Die Stimmung war eindeutig verflogen. Er nahm ihre Beine auf seinen Schoß und Katie sog zischend Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als er mit dem Finger vorsichtig die besonders große Abschürfung am Knie untersuchte.

„Leg' dich auf den Bauch", befahl Adrian nun. Mit gerunzelter Stirn gehorchte Katie langsam. „Na los", grummelte Adrian, als es ihm nicht schnell genug ging.

„Ich will knutschen", beschwerte sich Katie mit dem Kopf in Adrians Kissen. Er ignorierte sie vollkommen und tastete mit seinen Fingern langsam ihre Wirbelsäule ab. „Aua", murmelte sie, als er eine besonders lädierte Stelle traf.

„Dich hat wohl ein Klatscher erwischt", bemerkte Adrian schließlich und seufzte. „Woher kommen die restlichen Kratzer?"

Katie machte sich nicht die Mühe, ihr Gesicht aus dem Kissen zu heben. „Der Klatscher hat mich vom Besen geholt", erklärte sie ein wenig beschämt. Jetzt würde er sie bestimmt auslachen.

„Zieh' dich an, Katie, ich bring' dich in den Krankenflügel", befahl Adrian und zog sanft an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen.

Katies Kopf fuhr sofort alarmiert nach oben. Dass er sie wieder bei ihrem eigentlichen Namen nannte, nahm sie nur am Rand wahr. „Das geht nicht."

Adrian verdrehte die Augen und zog ungeduldig fester an der Haarsträhne. „Auch wenn ich diese Frage bereuen werde: Wieso nicht?"

Als Katie irgendetwas Undeutliches vor sich hin nuschelte, zog Adrian noch fester an ihrer Haarsträhne, sodass sie sich schließlich seufzend zur Seite rollte und ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß legte. „Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, dass sie Oliver nicht mehr auf das Feld lässt, wenn sich diese Woche noch jemand aus seinem Team beim Training verletzt", erklärte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das werde ich Oli nicht antun."

„Du hast offensichtlich tierische Schmerzen und Wood ist ein Idiot", knurrte Adrian. „Du gehörst in den Krankenflügel." Er strich ihr ungewohnt zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Katie genoss die Berührung mit halb geschlossenen Augen. „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Ja", gab Adrian offen zu. „Anscheinend macht das ja sonst niemand", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Ich werde es schon überleben", sagte Katie leichthin und ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Sie mochte es, dass Adrian sich um sie sorgte. Das war ungewohnt, aber irgendwie auch schön. „Das letzte Mal habe ich vor dem Unterricht einfach einen Schmerztrank genommen, dann ging es. Ich war nur ein bisschen benommen, aber das ist keinem aufgefallen", erzählte sie pragmatisch. Ein angenehmes Kribbeln machte sich in ihren Bauch breit und sie bemühte sich, nicht allzu dämlich zu grinsen. Er hatte sie vorhin sogar Katie genannt. Konnte ihr Tag noch schöner werden? Es war fast so, als wäre sie seine Freundin. Der Gedanke gab ihr einen kleinen Stich und ließ ihr Lächeln wieder verschwinden. Das war sie nicht und würde sie auch nie sein, Ende der Geschichte.

„Ich bring' ihn um", drohte Adrian halblaut und schob Katies Kopf vorsichtig von sich, um aufzustehen. Dann warf er ihr eins seiner T-Shirts aus dem unordentlichen Haufen in seinem Koffer zu. „Zieh' dir das an", befahl er.

„Wieso?", fragte Katie nach, zog sich aber gehorsam das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Es war schwarz mit einem Quaffle darauf und reichte ihr bis zu den Knien. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie an sich herunter. Was hatte er denn vor?

Adrian ignorierte ihre Frage. „Warte hier", sagte er nur und war schon halb aus der Tür draußen. „Ich bin sofort wieder da. In meiner Schublade liegen noch Kekse, glaube ich." Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Irritiert nahm sich Katie einen Keks. Was war denn los mit Adrian? Hatte er vielleicht seinen eigenen Vorrat an Schmerztränken? Beim besten Willen konnte sie sich nicht daran erinnern, ob er gut in Zaubertränke war oder nicht. Sie glaubte kaum, dass er irgendwelchen Muggle-Kram gegen Schmerzen hatte. Dafür war er einfach nicht der Typ. Unwohl rutschte sie in seinem riesigen T-Shirt hin und her. Er würde doch nicht gegen ihren Willen Madame Pomfrey hierher holen? Nein, das ging nicht, er konnte ja ihre Anwesenheit hier gar nicht erklären. Nervös nahm sie sich den nächsten Keks und aß ihn auf.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, rechnete Katie mit dem Schlimmsten. Doch hinter Adrian kam jemand ins Zimmer, an den sie überhaupt nicht gedacht hatte. „Dann zeig' mir mal deine Schnecke, die du so akribisch vor mir versteckt hast", brummelte niemand Anderes als Marcus Flint und stellte eine große Tasche neben der Tür ab.

Katie zog den Saum ihres T-Shirts weiter nach unten und funkelte Adrian böse an. „Warum schleppst du den denn an?", fauchte sie. Ihre nackten Beine waren ihr auf einmal unangenehm und sie überlegte fieberhaft, wohin sie ihren Zauberstab gelegt hatte. Von jemandem wie Marcus Flint hatte sie nichts Gutes zu erwarten und sie wollte vorbereitet sein.

„Das ist ja Bell!", kam es ungläubig von Marcus. „Das ist nicht ernsthaft deine Bettgeschichte! Alter, lass den Doxymist, an der verbrennst du dir nur die Finger!" Er starrte sie wütend an und Katie starrte nicht minder böse zurück. „Du könntest jede haben und nimmst die?! Weißt du nicht mehr, wie sie Miles damals vom Besen getreten hat?"

„Er hat es zuerst versucht!", schoss Katie sofort zurück. „Und du bist im nächsten Spiel dran, wenn du das mit Adrian und mir jemandem erzählst, Flint."

Wütend zog Marcus seinen Zauberstab, doch Adrian stellte sich vor ihn und warf gelassen ein: „Du schuldest mir noch einen Gefallen, weil ich dich letzte Woche aus der Nachhilfe herausgeboxt habe, Marcus."

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst", beschwerte sich Marcus, senkte aber seinen Zauberstab wieder. Adrian hob eine Augenbraue und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Okay, okay", lenkte Marcus schließlich ein. „Ich werde sie nicht verhexen, aber ich werde sie auch definitiv nicht verarzten." Er drückte seinen Zauberstab in Adrians wartende Hand.

Katie horchte auf. „Adrian, von dem lasse ich mich nicht verarzten, das kannst du knicken." Fahrig suchte sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Laken. Wo war dieses blöde Stück Holz nur, wenn man es brauchte? Wenn ihr nicht jede verdammte Bewegung so weh tun würde, hätte sie das Ding bestimmt schon gefunden. Sie stöhnte leise auf und hob das Kissen an.

„Du brauchst deinen Zauberstab nicht suchen, Kates. Den habe ich sichergestellt", bemerkte Adrian beiläufig. „Jetzt stell' dich bitte nicht so an und zeig' Marcus zumindest deine Beine. Je eher du nachgibst, desto schneller bist du ihn auch wieder los." Sein Lächeln verriet, dass er sie manipulieren wollte. „Ich halte auch deine Hand, wenn du willst, und gebe dir einen Belohnungskuss."

„Boah, du bist so ein... Slytherin!", beschwerte Katie sich, streckte aber gehorsam ihre Beine aus. Die blauen Flecken auf ihren Schienbeinen gingen übergangslos in riesige Schorfflecken über, die ihre Knie bedeckten. „Wahnsinn", grummelte sie halb zu sich selbst, während sie abwesend über den Schorf kratzte.

„Nimm' die Finger davon", befahl Marcus so eindringlich, dass Katie erschrocken ihre Hand unter den Po schob. Marcus kniete sich vor sie und betrachtete mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen ihre Beine. „Ist sie vom Besen gefallen?", fragte er Adrian nachdenklich.

Adrian ließ sich neben Katie auf das Bett fallen und griff tatsächlich nach ihrer Hand. „Ja. Einer der Weasleys hat sie mit einem Klatscher vom Besen geholt. Er hat sie direkt am Rücken getroffen. Es sieht schlimm aus", antwortete er Marcus. Irritiert starrte Katie ihre verschlungenen Hände an und wunderte sich über das leichte Kribbeln, das sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete. Es fühlte sich gut an, Adrians Hand zu halten, stellte sie fest und strich vorsichtig mit einem Finger über seinen Handrücken. Er schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln und drückte ihre Hand kurz. Das Kribbeln verstärkte sich sofort zu einem warmen Glücksgefühl.

„Das tut ordentlich weh", grummelte Marcus, schien aber keine Antwort zu erwarten. Vorsichtig drückte er mit einem Finger auf das Knie und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Sachen vor sich hin. „Zieh' das T-Shirt aus", befahl er schließlich, die Augen noch immer auf ihre lädierten Beine gerichtet.

„Nein!", rief Katie sofort aus. „Keine Chance."

Adrian seufzte und entzog ihr seine Hand. „Wenn du nicht auf Marcus hörst, werde ich einen Monat lang nicht mit dir schlafen, Kates", drohte er gelassen.

„Das.. das...", Katie war so geschockt, dass ihr die Worte fehlten. „Das ist Erpressung!", fluchte sie schließlich reichlich beleidigt.

„Willkommen in meinem Leben", warf Marcus ein und sah ihr zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend mit einem schiefen Grinsen in die Augen. „T-Shirt aus!"

Wütend stand Katie auf und drehte sich um. „Adrian, wenn der mir auf den Hintern guckt, bring' ich ihn um. Dann ist es mir völlig egal, ob er dein bester Freund ist." Energisch zog sie das T-Shirt über den Kopf, bereute die ruckartige Bewegung aber sofort, denn die Schmerzen wurden stärker.

„Er guckt schon nicht", erwiderte Adrian abgelenkt und wandte sich an Marcus. „Wahnsinn, oder?", sagte er, „Wood hat ihr verboten, in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Der hat sie doch nicht mehr alle."

„Hmpf", machte Marcus vage und fuhr mit dem Finger an Katies Wirbelsäule entlang nach oben. Zwischen den Schulterblättern drückte er ein wenig fester und Katie stöhnte auf, als der Schmerz sich ausbreitete. Nur mühsam gelang es ihr, stillzuhalten.

Anscheinend hatte Marcus genug gesehen, denn er drehte sich um. „Leg' dich auf den Rücken, Bell", ordnete er an. „Adrian, du streichst ihr jetzt außen und innen immer in entgegengesetzter Richtung über die Beine. Bell, sag' Bescheid. ob sich alles gleich stark anfühlt." Adrian beugte sich über Katie und tat wie geheißen.

„Was soll das bringen?", fragte Katie neugierig nach. „Alles gleich stark", ergänzte sie noch.

„Okay, gut", murmelte und Marcus ignorierte sie. „Leg' dich jetzt auf den Bauch", befahl er und Katie hörte ihn in seiner Tasche wühlen. Widerwillig drehte sie sich um und bettete den Kopf auf ihre Arme. „Was hast du vor, Flint?", fragte sie nach, obwohl sie schon ahnte, dass es keinen Zweck hatte. Am liebsten würde sie ihm tausend Fragen stellen, ihn an den Schultern packen und so lange schütteln, bis er alle beantwortete. Sie wusste zwar, dass Adrian ihn davon abhalten würde, ihr zu schaden, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass sie ihm vertraute.

„Das fühlt sich jetzt kurz kalt an", warnte Marcus und strich, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, eine Salbe auf Katies Rücken. „So", murmelte er kurz darauf zufrieden. „Es wird etwas wehtun, bevor es besser wird", fügte er noch hinzu.

Katie zappelte ein bisschen, weil die Salbe tatsächlich kalt war. Außerdem war es ihr auch ein wenig unangenehm, von Marcus angefasst zu werden, während sie halbnackt auf dem Bett lag. Plötzlich setzte ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrem Rücken ein und sie hielt still und horchte in sich hinein. Das Ziehen wurde langsam unangenehm. „Aaahhh", entfuhr es ihr leise und sie drückte ihren Kopf fest ins Kissen, damit niemand ihren gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah. Vor allem vor Adrian wollte sie nichts Anderes als Gryffindormut zeigen.

„Gleich ist es vorbei", versuchte Marcus sie zu trösten und strich ihr nach kurzem Zögern über den Kopf. Wenn das Ziehen ihr nicht bis auf die Knochen wehtun würde, würde sie jetzt seine Hand wegschlagen. Doch gerade brauchte sie ihre ganze Energie, um sich zusammenzureißen und ruhig liegenzubleiben.

„Drachenmist", fluchte Katie mit abgehackter Stimme und knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Das... tut... weh..." Sie stöhnte und biss sich in die Hand. Auf keinen Fall würde sie jetzt Schwäche zeigen und weinen, auch wenn sie große Lust dazu hatte.

Wieder strich ihr Marcus über die Haare. „Du musst nur noch kurz durchhalten, Bell. Gleich hört es auf."

Kurz darauf klangen die Schmerzen aus und Katie löste vorsichtig ihr Gesicht aus dem Kopfkissen. Verstohlen wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel, die ihr doch noch irgendwie entkommen war. Hoffentlich hatte es niemand bemerkt. Sie warf Adrian einen flüchtigen Blick zu, doch der betrachtete mit einem indifferenten Gesichtsausdruck das Chaos in seinem Koffer. Obwohl Marcus immer noch neben ihr saß, setzte sie sich auf und ließ vorsichtig ihre Schultern kreisen. Die Schmerzen waren schon viel schwächer und als sie versuchte, einen Blick auf die Verletzung zu werfen, konnte sie wesentlich weniger blau und rot entdecken.

„Fühlst du dich besser?", fragte Marcus und betrachtete mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ihren Rücken.

Katie nickte und zog sich wieder das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Dann biss sie die Zähne zusammen, schluckte ihren Stolz herunter und antwortete: „Danke, Fl- Marcus. Das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Kein Ding." Marcus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kramte schon wieder in seiner Tasche. „So bin ich eben", fügte er schlicht hinzu. Er hatte gefunden, was er suchte, und zog zwei kleine Fläschchen mit dunkelblauen Tinkturen aus der Tasche. „Streck' deine Beine aus", befahl er ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Katie, der der Schmerz von eben noch in den Knochen steckte, zog die Beine fest an ihren Körper und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Oh nein."

Mit einem spöttischen Grinsen setzte Adrian sich neben sie und zog ihre Beine mit sanfter Gewalt auf seinen Schoß. „Im Krankenflügel hätte man dich bestimmt schmerzfreier behandeln können", bemerkte er trocken. „Stell' dich nicht so an, Gryffindor." Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr über die geschundenen Beine.

Katie beäugte misstrauisch, wie Marcus die Tinkturen auf einem Tupfer ineinanderfließen ließ, und versuchte, sich nicht von Adrians Streicheleinheiten einlullen zu lassen. Das Gebräu zischte ein wenig und sie befürchtete schon das Schlimmste. Als Marcus den Tupfer jedoch auf die Abschürfungen drückte, spürte sie nur ein merkwürdiges Kribbeln. Das war auszuhalten, dachte sie und seufzte erleichtert. Tatsächlich wurde auch das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Knie im selben Maße weniger, wie auch die blauen Flecken verschwanden. Als Marcus ihre Arme sehen wollte, zögerte Katie keine Sekunde und hielt sie ihm hin.

„So", murmelte Marcus schließlich, verschraubte seine Fläschchen und packte seine Tasche, während sich Katie genüsslich streckte. Tat das gut, sich wieder halbwegs schmerzfrei bewegen zu können. „Steh' mal auf und geh' ein paar Schritte", befahl Marcus. Widerwillig nahm Katie ihre Beine von Adrians Schoß und rappelte sich hoch. Sie zappelte ein wenig herum, vermied es aber instinktiv, ihren Rücken zu belasten. „Tut's noch irgendwo weh?", fragte Marcus und verfolgte jede ihrer Bewegungen mit verschränkten Armen.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte aber gleichzeitig mit den Schultern. „Naja...", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Der Rücken tut noch ein bisschen weh, stimmt's?", hakte Marcus nach und wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Bestätigung. „Kein Wunder, Weasley muss dich ganz schön erwischt haben." Er seufzte und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Hör' mal", erklärte er zögernd. „Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Wenn ich morgen früh nach dem Quidditch-Training noch Zeit habe, trage ich noch einmal die Salbe auf." Als Katie ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck nicht verbergen konnte, fügte Marcus noch hinzu: „Keine Sorge, beim zweiten Mal tut es nicht mehr so schlimm weh." Er klemmte sich seine Tasche unter den Arm und wandte sich vor der Tür noch einmal um. „Du hältst dich zwar eh nicht dran, Bell, aber du solltest eine Weile nicht mehr trainieren, bis alles abgeheilt ist." Zögernd wandte er sich noch zu Adrian. „Und du solltest die Finger von Bell lassen, solange sie Schmerzen hat, Mann." Er öffnete die Tür und nickte ihnen zum Abschied zu. „Tschüss und viel Spaß... bei was auch immer ihr da tut. Ich will's gar nicht so genau wissen."

Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Katie auf die geschlossene Tür. Marcus war erstaunlich hilfreich gewesen, das hätte sie von ihm nicht erwartet. Vorsichtig zog sie die Schulterblätter nach unten und ein dumpfer Schmerz stellte sich ein, doch der war bei weiten nicht so schlimm wie der vor Marcus' Behandlung. Sie seufzte erleichtert, wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie ohne seine Hilfe mehrere Wochen mit den Schmerzen hätte leben müssen. „Woher kann Marcus das?", fragte sie verwundert und drehte sich zu Adrian.

Der schenkte ihr vom Bett aus ein kleines Lächeln. „Er stammt aus einer Apothekerfamilie und interessiert sich für den Kram. Hast du das nicht gewusst?"

Erstaunt schüttelte Katie den Kopf und ließ sich mit einem Ächzen neben Adrian auf das Bett fallen. „Wie praktisch." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, wie sie Adrian am besten auf Marcus' Hilfsbereitschaft ansprechen sollte. „Er kann ja richtig... nett sein", sagte sie schließlich. „Wieso hat er mich verarztet?"

Adrian verdrehte die Augen. „Tief im Herzen ist er ein kleines Weichei und kann niemanden leiden sehen. Aber behalt's für dich. Es ist ein Slytherin-Geheimnis."

Katie knuffte Adrian in die Seite und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Mit dieser Antwort würde sie sich nicht zufrieden geben, dafür war sie viel zu neugierig. So oft, wie Marcus sie schon gefoult hatte, war er auf keinen Fall ein Weichei. Katie war nicht so blöd, diese Ausrede zu glauben.

„Merlin, Kates", grummelte Adrian, schien sich aber inzwischen an ihre Neugier gewöhnt zu haben. „Marcus ist mein bester Freund. Du tust doch auch das, was Wood von dir will, auch wenn es völlig idiotisch ist." Nachdenklich nickte Katie und ignorierte den Seitenhieb auf Oliver sie geflissentlich. Das klang plausibel. „Außerdem", fügte Adrian noch hinzu, „war es ihm schon immer egal, was die Leute von ihm halten. Er macht das, worauf er Lust hat, und nicht das, was man von ihm erwartet."

„Aha", machte Katie und dachte darüber nach, was das wohl für sie bedeutete. Wenn er sie doch verriet, hatte sie ein Problem. Andererseits schien Adrian ihm zu vertrauen und der hatte eine ziemlich gute Menschenkenntnis, wie sie schon leidvoll am eigenen Wesen erfahren hatte. ‚Jederzeit' hatte er zu ihr gesagt und das wirkte bis heute noch nach.

„Denk' nicht so viel nach, Kates", empfahl Adrian herablassend. „Sonst läuft dein hübsches Köpfchen noch heiß."

„Blödmann", schimpfte Katie und versuchte, ihn auf den Oberarm zu boxen. Der Schmerz ließ sie allerdings rückwärts auf das Bett sinken. „So ein Mist", grummelte sie leidend und machte versuchsweise eine Dehnübung. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung war Adrian über ihr und pinnte ihre Arme auf dem Bett fest. „Hey", beschwerte Katie sich halbherzig, hatte aber zu wenig Kraft, um sich großartig wehren zu können.

„Ich mag es ja irgendwie, dass du heute so wehrlos bist", bekannte Adrian mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den Augen und kam ihr langsam näher.

Katie schaute auf seine Lippen, während sie halbherzig über eine Antwort nachdachte. Gleich würde er sich herunterbeugen und sie endlich wieder küssen. Danach sehnte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit über, die sie nicht zusammen verbracht hatte. Das vertraute Kribbeln würde einsetzen und sich bis in die Fingerspitzen in ihr ausbreiten. Dann würde sie ihre Arme um ihn schlingen und endlich wieder seinen Körper an ihrem spüren. Sie vermisste ihn mehr, als sie sollte, doch ändern konnte sie es eh nicht. Also würde sie das beste daraus machen. „Küss' mich", hauchte sie, ohne den Blick von seinen Lippen zu nehmen.

Adrian hatte heute kein Herz und küsste sie nur flüchtig. Er rollte sich neben sie und streckte seinen Arm aus. Katie nahm das Angebot schnell an und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, während sie ihre Hand unter sein Shirt schob und mit den Fingern über seinen Bauch fuhr. „Du hast Marcus gehört: keinen Sex. Wenn ich dich jetzt küsse, sterbe ich", gestand er und strich leicht über ihren unteren Rücken und ihren Po.

Katie lächelte. „Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte sie spielerisch und imitierte bewusst seinen Wortlaut, um ihn ein bisschen zu foppen. Wie gerne sie ein ‚ja' darauf hören würde, wurde ihr in dem Moment bewusst, in dem sie fragte. Diese Bettgeschichte wandelte sich langsam zu mehr, als es sein sollte, doch Katie war noch lange nicht bereit, das vor Adrian zuzugeben.

„Halt' die Klappe", antwortete Adrian mit einem Grinsen und schlug ihr auf den Po. „Du bist viel zu frech, dafür dass du dich gerade im Schlafsaal eines Slytherins befindest."

Katie schnaubte belustigt, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. „Soll ich gehen?", fragte sie zögernd und ein wenig unsicher. Schließlich waren sie verabredet, um miteinander zu schlafen, doch das fiel heute ja aus. Trotzdem wollte sie furchtbar gerne in seiner Nähe sein, allein schon, weil sie ihn so vermisste. Ob er das wohl zulassen würde? Sie waren schließlich kein Paar, das musste sich Katie in letzter Zeit immer öfter vor Augen führen. Eigentlich sollte keiner von beiden den Wunsch haben, mit dem anderen seine Freizeit verbringen zu wollen. Langsam, aber stetig geriet diese Bettgeschichte außer Kontrolle.

Adrian seufzte. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich das jemals zu einer Bettgeschichte sagen würde, aber ich habe die Aufnahme vom letzten Spiel der ‚Arrows' gegen die ‚Wasps'. Hast du Lust, sie dir mit mir anzusehen?"

Begeisterung breitete sich in Katies Gesicht aus und wischte alle Zweifel beiseite. Sie hatte den Verlauf im Tagespropheten nachgelesen, es war wohl wieder einmal hoch hergegangen. Deshalb hatte sie sich furchtbar darüber geärgert, sich das Spiel nicht angesehen zu haben. „Gerne", antwortete sie sofort.

Adrian grinste und fügte hinzu: „Wir halten zu den ‚Appleby Arrows', nur damit du's von Vornherein weißt."

„Damit kann ich leben", stimmte Katie lächelnd zu. „Ich hab' noch nie viel von den ‚Wasps' gehalten. Dieses Fan-Gesumme geht mit auf den Geist und diese Treiber..." Sie brach ab und dachte an das schwarz-gelbe bullige Duo, das nur bei der Hälfte aller Versuche den Klatscher traf.

„An die ‚Falcons' kommt eben keine andere Mannschaft ran", erklärte Adrian arrogant.

„Das war ja so klar", kommentierte Katie und scheuchte Adrian aufgeregt aus dem Bett, damit er sich endlich um die Aufnahme kümmerte. Die ‚Falcons' spielten wie die Slytherin-Mannschaft: brutal und schnell. Kein Wunder, dass Adrian gerade die mochte. Katie hielt nicht viel von roher Gewalt, fand aber andere Mannschaften wesentlich schrecklicher.

„Was ist denn deine Lieblingsmannschaft?", fragte Adrian interessiert nach und schwang wenig erfolgreich seinen Zauberstab, um die Technik zum Laufen zu bringen.

Katie nahm ihm ungeduldig den Zauberstab aus der Hand und kümmerte sich selbst um den Aufbau. „Keine bestimmte", antwortete sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Oliver hält zu ‚Puddlemere United' und die Weasleys und Lee zu den ‚Chudley Cannons', also drücke ich den beiden die Daumen. Den ‚Arrows' schaue ich auch immer gern zu." Sie überlegte kurz und schob ein paar von Adrians Schulbüchern unter das Abspielgerät, um für ein besseres Bild zu sorgen. „Lass uns doch mal zusammen fliegen", schlug sie abwesend vor.

Adrian nickte kurz, schaute sie aber trotzdem entgeistert an. „Wie kann man denn keine Lieblingsmannschaft haben?", fragte er entsetzt und ließ sich schon einmal auf das Bett fallen.

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. Diese Frage hatte sie tatsächlich schon öfter gehört. „Ich stehe eben auf ein gutes Spiel und hänge mein Herz nicht an irgendwelche Teams." Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete zufrieden die Aufnahme. Die Vorfreude auf das Spiel ließ sie gut gelaunt lächeln und ihre Schmerzen verblassten ein wenig. „Klappe halten jetzt", befahl sie und setzte sich Schulter an Schulter neben Adrian. Vielleicht war es rein rational nicht die beste Idee, mit Adrian Zeit zu verbringen, aber sie bereute es nicht. Hatte ihre Oma nicht immer gesagt, sie solle auf ihr Herz hören? Das flüsterte ihr zu, dass sie hier neben Adrian genau richtig war.

* * *

 _Katie wünscht sich eine echte Beziehung. Ob Adrian sich wohl darauf einlassen wird? Ich hoffe, Marcus' Auftritt gefällt euch. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr!_


	6. Kapitel 3,2 - Außer Kontrolle

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Dieses Kapitel ist wieder kürzer als das letzte, aber da sich keiner beschwert hat, gehe ich davon aus, dass Überlänge auch mal ok ist. In diesem Teil kommt Adrian nur ganz am Ende zu Wort. Dafür bekommt Marcus etwas mehr Raum. Es soll von der Grundstimmung her eher trüb und bedrückend sein, ich hoffe, das konnte ich erreichen. Über Rückmeldungen aller Art freue ich mich. Vielen Dank für die zwei neuen Reviews, die inzwischen vier Favoriteneinträge und fünf Alerts! Das freut mich sehr - ich bin doch nicht allein! Alles Liebe Mary_

 _-o-_

 **(Außer Kontrolle)**

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück waren die Schmerzen in Katies Rücken wieder stärker. Unruhig rutschte sie hin und her, doch es wurde nicht besser. Noch nicht einmal ihr Marmeladenbrötchen hatte sie essen können, das lag unangetastet vor ihr. Selbst die Weasley-Zwillinge, zwischen denen sie saß, hatten sie nicht aufmuntern können. Hoffentlich machte Marcus sein Angebot wahr und ließ ihr noch irgendwie diese Salbe zukommen. Die Slytherins hatten zumindest schon fertig trainiert und trudelten langsam beim Frühstück ein. Wie er das heimlich machen wollte, war ihr jedoch ein Rätsel. Vielleicht schickte er ihr ja eine Eule oder so. Mühsam zwang sich Katie dazu, stillzusitzen. Letzten Endes war es ihr egal, wie er es machte, Hauptsache er tat es wie versprochen. Ansonsten stand Katie ein reichlich unangenehmer Tag bevor.

Als Adrian sich an den Tisch setzte, schenkte Katie ihm ein kleines Lächeln, doch er ignorierte sie wie immer. Daran würde sie sich wohl nie gewöhnen. Selbst nachdem er ihr versprochen hatte, dass er sich ‚exklusiv' nur noch mit ihr traf, benahm er sich kein Stück anders als sonst in der Öffentlichkeit. Bis auf das Label hatte sich nichts geändert, dachte Katie bitter und spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Ob wohl jemals etwas geschehen würde, was das ändern würde? Wenn sie doch nur ein bisschen so sein könnte wie er... Stattdessen lag ihr Blick schon beinahe automatisch jedes Mal auf ihm, wenn er im selben Raum war wie sie. Wieder begann sie, unruhig auf ihrem Platz herumzurutschen, und sie starrte abwesend auf ihr Brötchen. Drachenmist. Andererseits war er immer noch ein Slytherin und keinesfalls ihr fester Freund oder so etwas. Sie war nicht in der Position, irgendetwas von ihm erwarten zu können. Außerdem war es so auch besser, denn so musste sie niemandem etwas erklären. Rein rational war das der richtige Weg und alles war unter Kontrolle. Warum fühlte sie sich dann so... zurückgewiesen?

Katie zuckte zusammen, als Fred und George ihr simultan in die Seite stießen. „Was?", fauchte sie ungehalten mit schmerzendem Rücken.

„Flint kommt direkt auf uns zu", bemerkte Fred und presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ärger im Anmarsch", murmelte auch George und zog eine Handvoll Knaller aus seiner Tasche.

Oh nein. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, dachte Katie irgendwo zwischen Panik und Erleichterung. Marcus zog das nicht ernsthaft durch. Katie legte ihre Hand auf Georges und brachte ihn dazu, die Knaller wieder in seiner Tasche verschwinden zu lassen. „Der will zu mir", erklärte sie trocken. Marcus war anscheinend kein allzu großer Fan von Zurückhaltung. Ihm war es wohl wirklich egal, was andere von ihm hielten, sonst würde er nie so öffentlich auf sie zugehen. Das würde Ärger mit ihren Freunden geben und eine Menge Fragen aufwerfen, dachte Katie noch seufzend. Kurz überlegte sie, schnell die Flucht zu ergreifen, doch dann besann sie sich auf ihren Gryffindormut und auf die immer stärker werdenden Schmerzen. Sollten die Gryffindors doch denken, was sie wollten. Ihr Rücken tat viel zu weh, um sich Sorgen um ihren Ruf zu machen. Ab und zu musste man auch mal etwas Unerwartetes tun. Trotzdem breitete sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihrem Bauch aus und sie atmete tief durch, um sich zu entspannen.

„Hey Marcus", begrüßte Katie den Slytherin umstandslos und hoffte, dass man ihr das klopfende Herz nicht ansah. Gefühlt starrten sie gerade alle anwesenden Gryffindors an, aber sie schob ihr Unwohlsein bewusst zur Seite. Sollten sie doch tratschen, Katie würde einfach mutig sein und ihr Ding durchziehen - genau wie Marcus es tat.

„Bell." Marcus nickte ihr mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck zu und ignorierte die Blicke seiner Mitschüler gekonnt. „Brauchst du noch Hilfe bei deinem... Problem?"

„Du nennst ihn Marcus?", fragte Fred entsetzt, George dagegen starrte sie einfach nur völlig verwirrt an.

Katie ignorierte die Zwillinge und griff mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nach ihrer Tasche. „Dringend", antwortete sie Marcus und stand auf, bevor sie noch der Mut verließ. Er macht das nur für dich, wiederholte sie wie ein Mantra.

„Hmpf", machte Marcus gesprächig wie immer und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zur Tür. „Dann komm'." Ächzend erhob sich Katie und hielt ihr Marmeladenbrötchen unschlüssig in der Hand. „Isst du das noch?", fragte Marcus gleichmütig und nahm es ihr ab, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Nö", murmelte Katie überflüssigerweise und verdrehte die Augen. Slytherins. Schweigend verließen sie nebeneinander die Große Halle. Nicht nur die Gryffindors sahen ihnen verwundert hinterher, auch die meisten Slytherins beobachteten sie interessiert. Sogar Adrian warf ihnen einen überraschten und irgendwie... schlecht gelaunten Blick zu. Was sollte das denn? Irritiert wandte sie sich Marcus zu. „Das gibt Tratsch", bemerkte sie trocken.

Marcus zuckte nur mit den Schultern und führte sie zielstrebig zu den leeren Klassenzimmern im ersten Stock. „Mir doch egal", antwortete er einsilbig.

„Warum?", fragte Katie neugierig, während Marcus die Türen ausprobierte, bis er endlich ein offenes Klassenzimmer fand. „Hmpf", machte er nur wieder, aber sie ließ nicht locker. „Ist es dir nicht unangenehm, dass sich jetzt alle fragen, was du mit mir zu tun hast?", hakte sie nach und nahm unter einem großen Ächzer ihre Tasche von der Schulter.

Marcus schob sie zu einem Fenster und deutete auf einen Hocker. Katie setzte sich mit dem Rücken zum Licht hin und zog ihre Bluse aus. „Du stellst Fragen", grummelte er und untersuchte ihren Rücken. „Das sieht doch schon besser aus", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr und zog die Salbe hervor.

„Sag' doch mal", forderte Katie ihn auf und schenkte der Salbe einen mulmigen Blick. Gleich würde es wehtun.

„Merlin, bist du neugierig." Marcus seufzte und verteilte die Salbe auf ihrem Rücken. „Wenn du deine ganze Schullaufbahn über als Troll bezeichnet wirst, stumpfst du entweder oder du gehst daran kaputt", erklärte er schließlich. „Zufrieden?"

„Oh", machte Katie erstaunt und ein bisschen beschämt. Schließlich hatte sie Marcus schon ziemlich oft als Troll beschimpft. Bevor sie mehr erwidern konnte, setzte jedoch der Schmerz ein. „Aahhhh", stöhnte sie und biss sich in die Hand, als sich das Ziehen langsam über ihre Wirbelsäule nach unten ausbreitete. Das tat verdammt weh.

Marcus strich ihr ungelenk über den Kopf. „Dieses Mal geht es schneller", tröstete er sie deutlich unbehaglich. „Die Salbe ist schon fast eingezogen."

„Mh", machte Katie nur und atmete tief durch, um irgendwie dem Ziehen zu entkommen.

„Jetzt ist die Salbe weg", verkündete Marcus und strich ihr ein letztes Mal tröstend über die Haare.

Beinahe sofort hörte das Ziehen auf und Katie zog sich erleichtert ihre Bluse wieder an. „Danke", sagte sie und dehnte probeweise ihre Rückenmuskulatur. Es tat schon bedeutend weniger weh, stellte sie zufrieden fest. So würde sie den Schultag gut überstehen.

Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern und packte die Salbe zurück in seine Schultasche. „Wenn es morgen immer noch wehtut, dann tu' dir selbst den Gefallen und gehe in den Krankenflügel. Ich bin kein Wunderheiler." Er griff nach ihrer Tasche und hängte sie sich ebenfalls über seine Schulter. „Ich hab' von Diggory gehört, dass ihr heute Abend Sondertraining habt", fügte er noch hinzu. „Schwänz' es und verbring' den Abend mit Adrian. Im Gegensatz zu Wood hat der nämlich Verstand." Er musterte sie mit einem Seitenblick und runzelte die Stirn. „Meistens jedenfalls."

Katie, die die Andeutung sofort verstand, lächelte und in einem Anflug von spontaner Zuneigung legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Oberarm. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich einen Troll genannt habe", bekannte sie schnell, bevor sie der Mut verließ, und ließ ihn sofort wieder los. So fühlte sie sich besser. Langsam verstand sie, warum Adrian diesen Kerl so mochte. Er war unverfälscht.

Irritiert sah Marcus sie an. „Passt schon", grummelte er. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir Freunde wären." Trotzdem brachte er sie noch schweigend zu ihrem Klassenraum und trug ihre Tasche.

Kaum hatte Katie den Klassenraum betreten, wurde sie schon von Leanne abgefangen. „Wieso trägt dir Marcus Flint deine Schultasche hinterher?", fragte Leanne völlig entgeistert. „Als ich das letzte Mal nachgefragt habe, wolltest du ihn noch vom Besen treten."

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich ist er ganz in Ordnung", erklärte sie schwach und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Wie sollte sie das nur jemals erklären?

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln wandte sich Leanne dem beginnenden Unterricht zu. „Das Thema ist noch nicht durch", flüsterte sie und damit sollte sie Recht behalten.

Als Katie nämlich nachmittags den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor betrat, wurde sie direkt von den Weasley-Zwillingen abgefangen. Beide hakten sich bei Katie unter und führten sie zu einem Sofa. Sie wehrte sich erst gar nicht, den beiden war sie eh kräftemäßig unterlegen. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich richtig unwohl. Vermutlich würde es jetzt um ihren Abgang mit Marcus gehen und sie hatte sich noch gar nicht zurecht gelegt, was sie sagen wollte. Ihre merkwürdige Verbindung zu Adrian zu verraten, kam schon einmal nicht infrage. Darüber musste sie sich erst einmal selbst klar werden. Hilfesuchend sah sie sich nach Oliver um, doch der war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Drachenmist. Stattdessen lagen nun die skeptischen Blicke von Alicia, Angelina und Lee auf ihr.

Die Zwillinge rückten auch auf dem Sofa kein Stück von ihr ab. „Du brauchst erst gar nicht nach Oliver zu suchen, der liegt mit einem blauen Auge im Bett", bemerkte Angelina beiläufig.

Alarmiert sah Katie auf. Nicht schon wieder eine Quidditch-Prügelei, er brachte sich noch selbst in Salazars Küche. „Wie geht es ihm?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ganz okay, aber das Training heute fällt aus", antwortete Alicia. „Der Slytherin sieht schlimmer aus."

Lee grinste schadenfroh. „Oli hat anscheinend ordentlich zugelangt."

„Wen hat er denn verprügelt?", fragte Katie unruhig nach und war mit den Gedanken bei Adrian. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut.

„Nicht Flint, falls dich das beruhigt", antwortete Angelina mit verschränkten Armen.

„Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind", fügte George hinzu. „Was läuft da zwischen dir und deinem... Marcus? Stehst du seit Neustem auf Trolle, Katie?"

Katie verdrehte die Augen. „Da läuft gar nichts", erklärte sie mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen. Es war nicht so, dass sie ihre Freunde anlog. Dennoch bereitete es ihr Bauchschmerzen, dass sie ihnen das entscheidende Detail verschwieg. Es fühlte sich unglaublich schlecht an und Katie war sich sicher, die untreuste Gryffindor aller Zeiten zu sein. Trotzdem konnte sie nichts von Adrian erzählen, dafür war es noch viel zu früh. Wie sollte sie nur aus dieser verfahrenen Situation herauskommen?

„Wieso nennst du ihn dann beim Vornamen?", hakte Fred nach. „Und warum folgst du ihm ohne zu zögern aus der Großen Halle?"

„Ich habe gezögert!", verteidigte sich Katie schwach. Sag' bloß nichts Falsches, dachte sie sich. Wie war sie bloß in so einer verzwickten Situation gelandet? Hatte sie sich nicht vorgenommen, ihre Freunde an ihrem Leben teilhaben zu lassen? Da saß sie nun im Gemeinschaftsraum und versuchte sich, vor der Wahrheit zu drücken. Das fühlte sich auf so vielen Ebenen falsch an.

„Was ist denn das Problem, das nur er lösen kann?", fragte Fred nachdrücklich.

Katie nagte nervös an ihrer Unterlippe und entschloss sich dann, weiter bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. „Nach dem Unfall mit dem Klatscher hat mir mein Rücken tierisch wehgetan. Ich konnte mich kaum noch vernünftig bewegen. Marcus hat mich verarztet." Sie seufzte und tat dann etwas total Untypisches: Sie machte ihren Freunden bewusst ein schlechtes Gewissen. Dafür würde sie garantiert in die Hölle kommen. „Du hast mich vom Besen geschossen", erinnerte sie Fred. „Und für euch, liebes Team, habe ich die Schmerzen ausgehalten und bin nicht in den Krankenflügel. Der einzige, der mir in meiner Not geholfen hat, ist Marcus. Freunde sind wir deswegen trotzdem nicht." Nie hätte sie gedacht, dass der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie ihre Freunde mit Halbwahrheiten abspeisen würde. Sie schämte sich gewaltig.

Betreten sahen alle zu Boden und selbst Lee hielt seine große Klappe. Vorsichtig griff Fred nach Katies Hand und drückte sie. „Sorry nochmals, Katie", murmelte er mit roten Ohren.

Katie hätte nie geglaubt, dass ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen ein solches Unwohlsein bescheren würde. Sie war die schlechteste Freundin aller Zeiten und hatte so liebe Menschen in ihrem Leben nicht verdient. Am liebsten wäre sie schnellstmöglich weggerannt und hätte sich in ihrem Bett vergraben, doch sie blieb tapfer sitzen. „Ist dann sonst noch etwas oder darf ich jetzt nach Oli sehen?", fragte sie schärfer als beabsichtigt nach.

Alicia war es, die sie zurückhielt. „Es tut uns leid, Maus", erklärte sie. „Falls du uns irgendwann die ganze Geschichte erzählen willst, sind wir für dich da." Sie wartete, bis alle genickt hatten, und fuhr dann fort: „Bis dahin sollten wir wohl Flint dankbar sein, dass er dich, warum auch immer, zusammengeflickt hat." Sie seufzte und drückte sie kurz an sich. „Pass'... einfach auf dich auf."

So viel Rückhalt vergrößerte Katies schlechtes Gewissen enorm. Sie gab sich alle Mühe, sich zusammenzureißen. „Im nächsten Spiel schießen wir ihn trotzdem vom Besen", erklärte sie versöhnlicher und erntete ein Schulterklopfen von Lee, bevor sie aufstand.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch machte sich Katie auf den Weg zu Olivers Schlafsaal. Mühsam lenkte sie ihre Gedanken zurück zu ihrem besten Freund. Ob er wohl wieder Ärger mit diesen unausstehlichen Treibern hatte? Sie selbst hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal gegen das Verlangen angekämpft, diese Mistratten hinterrücks zu verfluchen. Sie nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal auf der Treppe zu Olivers Schlafsaal. Bitte lass es nicht Adrian gewesen sein, flehte sie noch still, bevor sie klopfte und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, ins Zimmer schlüpfte.

„Hey Katie", murmelte Oliver verschlafen aus seinem Bett. Ein dickes Veilchen blühte auf seinem ungewohnt blassen Gesicht und die Laken waren verknittert. Er trug nur sein altes Puddlemere-T-Shirt und Boxershorts, aber das störte sie nicht.

Katie setzte sich im Schneidersitz zu ihm auf die Matratze. „Hey Käpt'n. Wie geht's dir?"

„Geht so", antwortete Oliver und streckte sich vorsichtig. „Der Heiltrank wirkt und der Schmerz lässt langsam nach."

Katie streichelte mitfühlend über Olivers Haare. „Musst du jetzt nachsitzen, du Held?" Er klang gar nicht gut.

„Jahhh", stöhnte Oliver, „Bei Filch, dem alten Schmierlappen. So ein Drachenmist. Und ich schwör's dir, dieses Mal konnte ich wirklich nichts dafür. Die Slytherins haben in letzter Zeit nicht alle Klatscher in der Kiste. Apropos: Ich hab' gehört, du bist seit neustem mit Flint befreundet. Ist das dein Lover?"

Sofort schlug das schlechte Gewissen wieder hohe Wellen in Katie und sie verschränkte die Arme. „Fang' du jetzt bitte nicht auch noch damit an, Oli. Er hat lediglich meinen Rücken verarztet." Noch mehr von diesem Thema konnte sie heute nun wirklich nicht ertragen.

Oliver griff nach ihrer Hand und legte sie mit einer stillen Aufforderung wieder auf seine Haare. „Ist ja gut, ich habe eh schon eine Ahnung, wer dein Lover ist", grummelte er. „Außerdem sind wir Freunde und ich halte zu dir, auch wenn du etwas völlig Blödsinniges machst, wie zum Beispiel dich auf einen Slytherin einzulassen. Außer du steckst den Slytherins Infos über unsere Trainingspläne, dann bin ich sauer."

Grinsend erwiderte Katie: „Damit solltest du den Anfang machen, Herr Kapitän. Marcus Flint wusste von deinem Sondertraining heute Abend. Du weißt doch genau, dass Cedric Diggory und er sich regelmäßig zum Quidditchschauen treffen. Cedric tratscht, das ist doch klar."

„Oh nein", murmelte Oliver und griff sich an die Stirn. „Ich bin einfach zu vertrauensselig, wenn es um die Hufflepuffs geht. Kein Wunder, dass die Slytherins ständig über alles Bescheid wissen."

Katie seufzte. „Apropos Slytherin, was ist denn nun passiert? Und komm' mir jetzt nicht mit ‚ich kann nichts dafür'."

„Ich kann aber wirklich nichts dafür", protestierte Oliver sofort. „Der ist einfach so auf mich losgegangen. Hinterrücks! Hätte ich nicht so schnelle Reflexe, läge ich jetzt im Krankenflügel. Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, was sein Problem war."

„Wer war es denn?", fragte Katie und bemühte sich, möglichst unschuldig dabei auszusehen. Nicht Adrian, nicht Adrian, nicht Adrian, dachte sie dabei angestrengt und kreuzte die Finger hinter ihrem Rücken.

„Pucey", berichtete Oliver und Katie stöhnte auf. So ein Drachenmist. „Dein Lover, hab' ich recht?", hakte Oliver nach, „Hat er mich deinetwegen verprügeln wollen?" Er sah sie genau an und sie wand sich unter seinem Blick. „Hmpf", machte sie unbestimmt, aber Oliver hatte die Wahrheit schon aus ihrem Verhalten herausgelesen. „Es ist wirklich Pucey", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr und griff sich an die Stirn. „Merlin will mich bestrafen."

„Oli...", fing Katie an. Leugnen hatte hier keinen Zweck mehr, dafür kannte er sie viel zu gut. „Das war so nicht geplant."

Oliver seufzte. „Schon gut. Ich hatte den ganzen Nachmittag Zeit, um mich darüber aufzuregen und mich wieder zu beruhigen. Trotzdem heiße ich es nicht gut." Er zögerte und griff nach ihrer Hand. „Der Typ ist ein Vollidiot und verarscht dich. Vergiss ihn. Er steht ja noch nicht einmal öffentlich zu dir."

„Wir sind doch gar nicht zusammen", erklärte Katie lahm. Trotzdem versetzten ihr Olivers Worte einen Stich im Herzen. Im Grunde hatte er doch recht. Adrian war wirklich nicht gut für sie. Ihre Freunde hatte sie im Unklaren gelassen, Oliver war verletzt und so richtig glücklich mit Adrian war sie nie gewesen. Es fühlte sich einfach nicht gut an, so versteckt zu werden, aber dennoch... dennoch würde sie um nichts in der Welt die gestohlenen Stunden mit Adrian missen wollen. Wann würde es endlich leichter für sie werden?

Oliver schnaubte lediglich. „Gib wenigstens meine Bücher in der Bibliothek ab, bevor du ihn im Krankenflügel besuchst." Mitleidslos deutete er auf den bedrohlich aussehenden Haufen Bücher neben der Tür. „Dann hast du auch gleich ein Alibi. Geh' jetzt und lass dich weiter von diesem Arschloch ausnutzen. Ich kann dich eh nicht davon abbringen, dein Herz an den Idioten zu verschenken." Er seufzte. „Ich hab' dich trotzdem gern, nur dass du's weißt."

„Ich dich auch", antwortete Katie traurig. „Gute Besserung, Oli."

Wenig später betrat Katie schon den Krankenflügel und hielt möglichst unauffällig nach Adrian und irgendwelchen Beobachtern Ausschau. Die Lästereien über sie und Marcus reichten ihr vorerst und sie brauchte kein weiteres Drama heute. Wie ein Verbrecher hatte sie sich schon aus dem Gryffindor-Turm geschlichen, um ja allen unangenehmen Fragen entgehen zu können. Langsam geriet diese ganze verfahrene Situation außer Kontrolle.

Als Katie Adrian schließlich entdeckte, träumte er vor sich hin und nahm sie gar nicht richtig wahr. Anscheinend war er von Madame Pomfrey sediert worden. Sie legte ihm eine Tafel Schokolade auf den Beistelltisch und zog sich einen Stuhl neben sein Bett. Immer wenn sie ihn sah, verspürte sie einen kleinen Stich im Herzen und ein merkwürdig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus. Schmetterlinge, die nicht existieren dürften, gestand sich Katie ein, während sie Adrian betrachtete. Seine Brust und ein Teil seines Gesichts waren mit Bandagen eingewickelt. An den Armen prangten eine große blaue Flecken und an seinen Handknöcheln war die Haut abgeplatzt. Er sah wirklich übel aus, dachte Katie und Mitleid stieg in ihr auf. Niemand legte sich mit Oliver an und gewann dabei - nicht nur beim Quidditch.

Adrians leicht vernebelter Blick hielt ihren gefangen und er versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Hey Kates", murmelte er.

„Idiot", grummelte Katie, griff aber trotzdem vorsichtig nach seiner Hand. Das warme Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus und beinahe hätte sie gelächelt. Was hatte dieser Kerl nur an sich, dass sie so schwach wurde?

„Du bist mir nicht böse, sonst hättest du mir keine Schokolade mitgebracht", erklärte Adrian mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

Damit hatte der Blödmann vollkommen recht. „Oli sagt, du hast ihn hinterrücks angegriffen", wechselte Katie verstimmt das Thema.

„Der Volltrottel hatte eine Abreibung verdient", erwiderte Adrian herablassend und strich mit dem Daumen über Katies Hand.

Katie seufzte und erwiderte sarkastisch: „Dem hast du's ja gegeben." Ihr Blick wurde aber weicher, als Adrian sie an sich heranzog, um ihr einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. „Mann Adrian, Oliver weiß jetzt, dass wir... naja... dass zwischen uns... etwas läuft. Warum hast du das gemacht?"

Adrian zuckte mit den Achseln und ließ ihre Hand los. „Ich mag ihn einfach nicht, er ist mein Gegner im Quidditch, er lässt dich nicht in den Krankenflügel und ich hatte schlechte Laune", zählte er auf.

Katie verschränkte die Arme. „Ich mag ihn aber und dich mag ich normalerweise auch. Also lass den Quatsch in Zukunft." Böse funkelte sie ihn an, doch er grinste unbeeindruckt zurück. „Außerdem fechte ich meine Kämpfe allein aus. Ich bin keine verwöhnte Prinzessin."

„Du bist meine Prinzessin", erwiderte Adrian charmant und Katie gab sich alle Mühe, ihm weiter böse zu sein.

„Wann musst du nachsitzen?", fragte sie schließlich.

Adrians Grinsen wurde breiter und ein wenig überheblich. „Gar nicht."

Verwundert runzelte Katie die Stirn, doch dann war ihr klar, warum nur Oliver bestraft worden war. „Snape", grummelte sie und knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ja, genau der hat uns erwischt", bestätigte Adrian arrogant.

„Das ist echt nicht zu glauben", murmelte Katie fassungslos. „Manchmal kann ich dich echt nicht leiden. Ich hoffe, das nächste Mal wirst du von einem richtigen Lehrer erwischt, wenn du so einen Doxymist machst aus fadenscheinigen Gründen wie schlechter Laune. Weshalb eigentlich?" Adrian druckste herum und Katies Neugier war sofort geweckt. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an seinen finsteren Gesichtsausdruck beim Frühstück. „Was war heute Morgen beim Frühstück los?", fragte sie mit mehr Nachdruck.

Adrian seufzte. „Das verstehst du nicht."

„Versuch's", entgegnete Katie sofort gnadenlos.

„Es hat mir nicht gepasst, dass Marcus dich vor allen anderen anquatscht" murrte er.

Das verstand Katie wirklich nicht. „Wo ist das Problem?", hakte sie nach. „Jetzt denkt eben alle Welt, dass ich was mit einem Slytherin laufen habe. Das ist ja noch nicht einmal völlig verkehrt." Er erwiderte nichts, deshalb fügte Katie hinzu: „Es ist doch bloß mein Ruf, der draufgeht, nicht deiner."

„Es gibt kein Problem", murrte Adrian schlecht gelaunt.

Katie rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Wenn du es mir nicht erklärst, brauchst du auch kein Verständnis zu erwarten." Slytherins waren verdammt kompliziert und sprachen für ihren Geschmack viel zu häufig in Rätseln. Was hatte sie sich da bloß angelacht?

„Boah Kates", machte Adrian und suchte nach Worten. „Mir... passt es einfach nicht, dass Marcus sich traut, dich in der vollbesetzten Großen Halle anzusprechen, und ich... nicht."

Das machte Katies Meinung nach die Angelegenheit nicht besser. Pragmatisch wie sie war, erwiderte sie: „Wenn du aus unserer Bettgeschichte eine öffentliche Beziehung machen willst, können wir darüber reden." Daraufhin starrte Adrian sie völlig geschockt an. Oh Merlin, was hatte sie da denn gesagt? Hoffentlich sah er das jetzt nicht als Aufforderung an, dachte Katie verwirrt. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie entnehmen, dass er sich wohl keine Gedanken über eine Beziehung gemacht hatte. Wunschdenken, Katie, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Versöhnlicher fügte sie hinzu: „Da du das aber nicht möchtest, musst du deine Launen wohl oder übel in den Griff bekommen oder an jemand Anderem als Oliver Wood auslassen." Seufzend stand sie auf. „Wenn du es bis morgen Abend schaffst, niemanden zu verprügeln, den ich gern habe, bringe ich dir mehr Schokolade. Gute Nacht, Adrian."

„Gute Nacht, Kates", antwortete Adrian grinsend. „Ich werde wie immer mein bestes geben."

„Du mich auch", grummelte Katie noch halblaut und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

* * *

 _Marcus ist im Grunde eine coole Socke, wer konnte damit rechnen? Adrian verhält sich wie immer als Obermacho und mischt Katies Leben sogar in ihrer Abwesenheit auf. Wie findet ihr diesen Teil? Lasst mir ein Review da!_


	7. Kapitel 4,1 - Viel zu nahe

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Das neue Kapitel hat wieder über 4.000 Wörter._ _Ich hoffe, das ist euch nicht zu lang. Dieses Kapitel transportiert anfangs noch die drückende Stimmung aus dem letzten, aber es wird schnell anders. Macht euch gefasst auf viel Adrian und Marcus. Die Actionszenen haben beim Schreiben besonders viel Spaß gemacht, aber ich will nicht zu viel verraten. Leider habe ich auf das letzte Kapitel keine Rückmeldung bekommen. Ohne euch Leser ist es ganz schön einsam hier. Also überwindet euch und schreibt mal! Ü_ _ber Reviews freue ich mich sehr. Eure Mary_

-o-

 **Viel zu nahe**

 _I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning __circles running 'round my brain  
I gues_ _s I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain_

 _The Police_

Adrian musste noch einige Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben. Katie, die ihn jeden Tag besuchte, ließ das Thema Beziehung einfach unerwähnt. Anscheinend hatte sie ihn völlig mit dem Gedanken, seine richtige, öffentliche Freundin zu sein, überfahren. Das wollte sie nicht, schließlich konnte und durfte sie nicht davon ausgehen, dass er so war wie sie. Manchmal, wenn sie im Unterricht träumte, stellte sie sich vor, neben Adrian in der Großen Halle zu essen oder Hand in Hand mit ihm durch die Flure zu schlendern. Ab und zu träumte sie auch davon, mit ihm ein richtig kitschiges Date bei Madam Puddifoot zu haben. Sie würden sich Schokoladentorte bestellen und vielleicht ein bisschen knutschen. Einmal hatte Leanne sie dabei erwischt, wie sie lauter kleine Herzchen auf ihre Notizen gemalt hatte. Katie versuchte, ihre Gefühle für Adrian immer möglichst klein zu halten und tief in sich einzusperren. Sie glaubte kaum, dass Adrian sich auf irgendetwas Festes einlassen würde. Nur eins wusste sie: er ging ihr viel zu nahe und sie konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun.

Leider gab es für Katie noch ein viel dringlicheres Problem als ihre Gefühle. Wenn sie hin und wieder mit Marcus in den Gängen sprach, wurde sie jedes Mal angestarrt. Ständig fragte sie jemand scherzhaft oder auch ernst nach ihrer geistigen Gesundheit, nur weil sie sich mit einem Slytherin unterhielt. Leise. Über Quidditch. Oder Schulkram. Katie machte das Unverständnis, das ihr entgegenschlug, richtig ratlos und auch ein bisschen wütend. Zunächst hatte sie das alles abgetan, doch das Verhalten ihrer Mitschüler verunsicherte sie immens. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, sich bei jedem blöden Kommentar rechtfertigen zu müssen, doch dazu fehlte ihr die Kraft. Inzwischen war sie sogar dazu übergegangen, sich immer öfter in ihren Schlafsaal zu flüchten, anstatt Zeit in den Fluren zu verbringen.

Katie, die vom Training kam, rückte ihren Besen zurecht und schlüpfte mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter in den Krankenflügel. Im Schneidersitz saß Adrian auf seinem Bett und unterhielt sich mit Marcus. Die beiden wirkten so vertraut miteinander, dass Katie stehenblieb und sich räusperte.

„Kates", begrüßte Adrian sie lächelnd und winkte ihr zu. Zögernd kam Katie näher.

„Was macht der Rücken, Bell?", fragte Marcus und machte ihr ein wenig Platz an Adrians Bett. „Wie war dein Training?"

„Hey Leute", sagte Katie und lehnte ihren Besen gegen das Bett. „Es ist alles wieder in Ordnung, ich bin auch schon wieder gut in Form." Langsam entspannte sie sich. Es war Zeit, die trüben Gedanken zu verdrängen. Zumindest in der Gesellschaft der beiden Slytherins war das möglich.

„Das sehe ich", erwiderte Adrian mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen. Er griff nach ihrem enganliegenden Funktionsshirt und versuchte, es ein Stück anzuheben.

„Lass das", schimpfte Katie belustigt und schlug ihm auf die Finger. „Wie geht es dir heute?" Marcus drehte derweil interessiert ihren Besen in den Händen. „Und du nimmst die Finger weg von meinem Besen", fügte sie noch hinzu. Davon ließ sich Marcus jedoch keineswegs abhalten.

„Ich bin soeben entlassen worden", erwiderte Adrian zufrieden. „Kommst du mit zu mir? Dann zeige ich dir, wie fit ich bin."

Besorgt musterte Katie sein noch immer etwas geschwollenes Gesicht und die tiefen Augenringe. „Ich weiß ja nicht..."

„Er hat auch keine Zeit für dich", bemerkte Marcus trocken. „Wir fliegen jetzt eine kleine Runde. Ich will dich in der Startaufstellung für das Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws haben, Adrian." Mit einem Stirnrunzeln stellte er den Besen zurück. „Wann hast du deinen Besen zum letzten Mal poliert, Bell? Der sieht ja grauenhaft aus."

Ein überraschtes Lächeln machte sich auf Katies Gesicht breit. „Du bist ja genauso fanatisch wie Oliver, Marcus!", rief sie aus.

„Da hörst du's!", unterstützte Adrian sie sofort. Seine Hand wanderte zu ihrem Po und er strich aufreizend langsam darüber. Unwillkürlich rückte Katie ein Stück näher und genoss das Prickeln, das sich in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete.

„Keine Widerrede", befahl Marcus trocken und pflückte Adrians Hand von Katies Hintern. „Du kannst auch mitfliegen, Bell. Hätte Wood dich anständig trainiert, würdest du noch schwitzen."

Sprachlos schaute Katie von einem Slytherin zum nächsten, doch Adrian zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Von mir aus. Katie und ich wollten sowieso mal zusammen fliegen. Dann kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass du unsere Besen schon in der Umkleide hast?" Marcus nickte nur knapp und verzog keine Miene.

„Oliver ist noch unten und fliegt Extrarunden", warf Katie ein, doch Marcus hatte schon ihren Besen geschultert und so blieb ihr nichts Anderes übrig, als ihm aus dem Krankenflügel zu folgen.

„Ihr Gryffindors seid doch so mutig", zog Adrian sie herablassend auf, während sie gemeinsam durch die Flure gingen. „Oder hast du etwa Angst vor deinem Kapitän?" Er legte einen Arm um sie und ließ seine Hand wieder langsam zu ihrem Po wandern.

Katie verschränkte die Arme und grummelte etwas Unverständliches. Eigentlich hatte sie viel mehr Lust, mit Adrian zu knutschen, anstatt jetzt noch eine Runde zu fliegen. Blöderweise schien sie aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr herauszukommen. Sie hatte ihn schon so lange nicht mehr küssen können, dass sie sich richtig nach ihm sehnte. Gerade wünschte sie sich so viel mehr als nur seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern. Das Leben konnte so unfair sein. Wenn Adrian nur ein Gryffindor wäre, würden sie sich jeden Abend im selben Gemeinschaftsraum sehen. Ihr Herz versetzte ihr einen Stich und sie kam Adrian noch ein Stück näher. Das war doch alles nur gestohlene Zeit, die sie zusammen hatten, dachte sie bedrückt, während Adrians Hand unter ihr Funktionsshirt zu ihrem Sport-BH wanderte.

„Fummeln in Anwesenheit des Käpt'ns ist verboten", grummelte Marcus. „Außerdem sind da vorne eine Menge Hufflepuffs." Er griff nach Katies Arm und zog sie zu sich heran. „Halt' Abstand, Adrian."

„Hey", protestierte Katie sofort, doch Adrian gehorchte schon und ließ sich ein paar Schritte zurückfallen.

„Die Leute tratschen eh schon ohne Ende über uns beide", flüsterte Marcus, während er sie rabiat durch die Eingangshalle zog. „Es ist besser so für euch, Bell. Auch wenn es gegen deine Natur ist, halt' einfach still."

„Hmpf", machte Katie unbestimmt und gab nach. Marcus hatte es also auch schon bemerkt. Sie konnte verstehen, dass er Adrian vor dem Tratsch schützen wollte. In den letzten Tagen hatte es Katie erstaunlich oft erlebt, dass Gespräche urplötzlich aufhörten, sobald sie einen Raum betrat. Auch die Blicke und das Getuschel auf den Gängen waren ihr nicht entgangen. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Brust breit, als sie daran dachte, dass ihr jemand einen Zettel mit ‚Verräter-Schlampe' und einem unschönen Bild in ihre Tasche gesteckt hatte. Alicia hatte sie noch gewarnt, dass es schlimmer werden würde, wenn die Gerüchte sich erst einmal verbreitet hatten. Manchmal erwischte sie sich dabei, wie sie den Kopf einzog und versuchte, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen, nur um den Blicken zu entgehen. Eigentlich war sie nicht feige, aber der ständige Tratsch machte sie langsam mürbe. Außerdem wünschte sie sich nun noch viel mehr Adrian an ihrer Seite, doch das würde wohl ewig ein Wunschtraum bleiben. Wenigstens ihre Freunde standen bei allen Anfeindungen kompromisslos auf ihrer Seite, wie Katie mit Erstaunen festgestellt hatte. Deren Witze waren wenigstens alle gutgemeint.

„Husch, husch", machte Marcus und scheuchte Katie ohne Umschweife in die Slytherin-Umkleide.

Neugierig schaute Katie sich um, während Marcus schon damit begann, sich umzuziehen. „Das Schlangennest live und in Farbe", kommentierte sie und begann sofort, die Notizen an der Pinnwand zu beäugen, sodass Marcus ein bisschen Privatsphäre hatte.

„Mach' dir keine Hoffnungen, hier wirst du nichts von Bedeutung finden, Kates", bemerkte Adrian kurz darauf belustigt und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei ihr und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Nacken.

Ein wenig abgelenkt wandte sich Katie dem Teamfoto zu. „Merlin, was seht ihr hier noch jung aus!", sagte sie amüsiert und drehte sich zu Adrian um.

Adrians Lippen fanden sofort ihre und er drückte sie fest gegen die Wand, sodass sie erschrocken nach Luft schnappte. Sie hatte ihn so sehr vermisst. Er küsste sie fest und verlangend und Katies Gedanken schalteten sich sofort ab. Sie versuchte, mit ihren Händen unter seinen Pullover zu schlüpfen, doch er fing sie ein und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf fest. „Ich will dich", hauchte er und küsste sie an ihrem Hals entlang nach unten. Wehrlos wand sie sich ein wenig in seinem Griff und er nutzte den Spielraum, um mit seiner freien Hand unter ihr Funktionsshirt zu schlüpfen. Seine Finger hinterließen eine Gänsehaut und sie stöhnte leise. Sie wollte mehr, so viel mehr. Ihre Lippen fanden wieder die seinen und sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend wurde immer stärker.

„Rummachen in Anwesenheit des Käpt'ns ist auch verboten", rief Marcus erbost und warf Adrian eine alte Socke an den Kopf. „Zieh' dich endlich um, Adrian, oder ich ersetze dich durch Terence Higgs, ich schwör's!"

Bedauernd ließ Adrian Katie los und fischte ein paar Sportsachen aus seinem Schließfach. „Spielverderber", beschwerte er sich finster und zog sein Shirt über den Kopf. Bei ihm schaute Katie nicht weg und er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen. „Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte er arrogant. „Dann hilf mir doch beim Umziehen."

„Das reicht", grummelte Marcus und klemmte sich alle drei Besen unter den Arm. „Bell und ich gehen vor." Er griff sie am Ellenbogen und schob sie trotz aller Proteste rabiat auf das Quidditchfeld. „Hab' gehört, es wird langsam ernst zwischen euch", bemerkte er und ließ sie endlich los.

Katie erstarrte mitten im Protest. „Was hat Adrian erzählt?", fragte sie neugierig und ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung wuchs in ihrer Brust heran. Adrian hatte also mit seinem besten Freund über sie geredet. Das deutete sie auf jeden Fall als gutes Zeichen. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er wenigstens ein paar der Gefühle, mit denen sie fertig werden musste, auch fühlte. Vielleicht begann er auch, in ihr mehr als nur eine Bettgeschichte zu sehen. Sie hoffte es so sehr.

Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nur dass er jetzt kein Bock mehr auf die anderen Weiber hat." Er zögerte kurz und fügte dann hinzu: „Hör' mal, Mädchen. Ich fange gerade an, mich an dich zu gewöhnen. Also sei nett zu ihm und wir beide kommen gut miteinander aus."

Katie lächelte schwach. „Ich finde dich auch ganz okay, Marcus." Dieses Macho-Gehabe kannte sie schon von Adrian und auch ein bisschen von Lee. Nie und nimmer würde sie sich davon beeindrucken lassen und auf Drohungen gab sie sowieso nichts.

„Du bist echt merkwürdig, Bell", bemerkte Marcus trocken und suchte mit seinen Augen den Himmel ab. „Feind im Anmarsch", fügte er hinzu.

Stirnrunzelnd scannte Katie den Himmel, bis sie einen schwarzen Punkt erkennen konnte, der auf sie zuschoss. Marcus hatte wirklich gute Augen, stellte sie anerkennend fest. Das war bestimmt Oliver. Tatsächlich landete ihr bester Freund nur ein paar Sekunden später neben ihr. „Was ist hier los, Katie?", fragte Oliver sofort und musterte Marcus mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Nichts, was dich angeht, Wood", antwortete Flint schlicht.

Katie seufzte genervt. „Marcus hat mich gefragt, ob ich mit ihm und Adrian eine Runde drehen möchte." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Adrian die Umkleide verließ und bereitete sich schon auf das Schlimmste vor.

Olivers Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen und er legte beschützend einen Arm um sie. „Das ist eine ganz schlechte Idee, Katie. Die werden dich bei der ersten Gelegenheit vom Besen werfen."

Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Dann flieg' eben mit, Oli. Aber bitte hör' auf, an meiner Urteilsfähigkeit zu zweifeln. Das tut der Rest von Hogwarts schon zur Genüge." Wenn Oliver sich erst einmal für den großen Beschützer hielt, konnte man ihn eh von nichts abbringen. Blöderweise schien Adrian, der in großen Schritten auf sie zueilte, das anders zu sehen.

„Nimm deine Pfoten von ihr, Wood", zischte Adrian empört und baute sich mit verschränkten Armen vor Oliver auf. „Du hast hier nichts zu melden!" Er griff nach Katies Handgelenk und zog sie fast ein bisschen zu grob an sich. Erschrocken ließ sie es geschehen.

„Willst du noch eine Tracht Prügel, Arschloch?", hakte Oliver gefährlich leise nach.

Katie fing Marcus' Blick auf, der hilfesuchend auf ihr lag. „Reißt euch zusammen", knurrte sie und zumindest Oliver warf ihr einen alarmierten Blick zu. „Wir spielen zwei gegen zwei nur mit dem Quaffle. Wer zuerst drei Tore erzielt, hat gewonnen", bestimmte sie, bevor hier noch jemand eskalierte. Sie kannte Oliver gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er jegliche Feindschaft hintenanstellte, wenn es um ein gutes Quidditchspiel ging. Er würde nachgeben, allein schon um gegen einen Slytherin trainieren zu können.

„Ich spiele mit dir im Team, Bell", fügte Marcus schnell hinzu und reichte ihr ihren Besen. Oliver und Adrian beäugten sich misstrauisch, doch Katie ignorierte sie und stieg schon einmal ein paar Meter in die Luft. Marcus folgte ihr auf dem Fuß. „Wood spielt immer fair, das nutzen wir für uns", flüsterte er schnell und seine Vorfreude war beinahe greifbar.

„Die fegen wir mit links vom Besen", flüsterte Katie grinsend zurück und hielt ihre Hand zum High-Five hoch.

„Freut euch nicht zu früh", rief Adrian vom Boden aus hoch und klemmte sich den Quaffle unter den Arm. „Wood zieht sich jetzt seinen Stock aus dem Arsch und dann pusten wir euch vom Feld." Oliver boxte ihn von hinten grob an die Schulter, doch Adrian bestieg unbeirrt seinen Besen und brachte sich in Position. „Noch irgendwelche letzten Worte, bevor wir starten, Wood?", fragte er nach, als Oliver widerstrebend an seine Seite flog.

„Ja", erwiderte Oliver zähneknirschend. „Katie foult mindestens genauso schlimm wie Flint. Wenn wir deswegen verlieren, bist du tot."

Katie grinste und nickte Oliver zu, damit er wie gewohnt das Spiel anzählte. „Drei... zwei... eins..." Bevor er zu Ende gezählt hatte, schoss Katie vor und schlug Adrian den Quaffle aus der Hand. „Miststück", rief er aus, doch Oliver, der solche Aktionen von ihr kannte, blockierte schon ihren Weg mit dem Schweif seines Besens. Katie lachte nur und warf den Quaffle zu Marcus. Der fing ihn reflexartig auf und raste mit seinem Nimbus auf die Torringe zu. Adrian und Oliver folgten ihm in einem rasanten Tempo. Katie hing hinterher und verfluchte ihren alten, lahmen Besen. „Schneller!", brüllte sie Marcus zu, der sich stromlinienförmig mit dem Quaffle nach vorne lehnte, um noch mehr Tempo aufnehmen zu können. Das Rennen wurde immer knapper und Katie fiel immer weiter zurück. Drachenmist, dachte sie. Bei der Jagd auf das Tor war sie so keine Hilfe. Da kam wie gerufen eine Windböe auf. Katie, die viel leichter war als die Jungs, wurde unkontrolliert ein paar Fuß nach vorn geworfen. Mit den Knien klemmte sie ihren Besenstiel so fest wie möglich ein und griff mit beiden Händen in die Besenschweife ihrer Gegner. Deren Flug wurde abrupt gestoppt und Adrian musste sogar einen Salto machen, um sein Gleichgewicht zu halten. Derweil schoss Marcus entspannt das erste Tor und flog zurück zu Katie.

„Du... du... Biest!", beschwerte sich Adrian völlig entgeistert. „Das war echt mies!"

Oliver stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass sie bescheißt, wo sie nur kann, Pucey. Stell' dich drauf ein oder wir verlieren drei zu null."

Katie grinste nur und empfing Marcus mit einem High-Five.

„Eins zu null", zählte er zufrieden. „Das war das unfairste Tor in meiner ganzen Quidditchkarriere, Bell."

Den nächsten Angriff startete Adrian, doch er und Oliver waren zwar schnell, aber einfach zu unkoordiniert miteinander. Parallel flogen Katie und Marcus auf Adrian zu, wie um ihn in die Zange zu nehmen, doch kurz vorher zog sie hoch und stieß von oben auf Adrian herab. Ohne hinzuschauen wusste sie, dass Marcus sich ein paar Meter unter ihr bereithielt. Adrian preschte nach vorn, doch Katie schaffte es noch, ihm ihren Umhang über das Gesicht zu werfen, und trat in dem Moment, in dem er blind war, nach dem Quaffle. Adrian hatte keine Chance, den Ball zu halten, und er fiel zielsicher in Marcus' wartende Arme. Oliver dagegen hatte nicht geschlafen und war schon hinter Marcus, als der auf die Torringe zuschoss. Ohne zu zögern bremste Marcus ab und trat dem überraschten Oliver gegen den Besenstiel. Trudelnd brach Oliver nach rechts weg und Marcus warf entspannt den nächsten Punkt.

Katie stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und reckte eine Faust in die Luft. Dieser Wahnsinnssport ließ alle ihre Sorgen verblassen. Das liebte sie am meisten am Quidditch.

„Verdammt!", brüllte Oliver und raufte sich frustriert die Haare. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Verfluchte Doxyscheiße!"

„Wir sind ein Spitzenteam!", jubelte Katie und schlug dem grinsenden Marcus über den Quaffle hinweg auf die Schulter.

Das nächste Tor ließ etwas länger auf sich warten. Dieses Mal wischte Marcus Adrian mit dem Schweif seines Besens durch das Gesicht, sodass dieser sich unkontrolliert drehte und den Quaffle fallenließ. Katie fing ihn auf und entwischte Oliver hakenschlagend in Richtung der Torringe. Marcus schoss hinterher und blockte Oliver geschickt, aber nicht ganz legal mit seiner vollen Breitseite. Zielsicher warf Katie den Quaffle durch den Ring und jubelte: „Gewonnen!"

Marcus kam ihr entgegen, die Hand zum High-Five erhoben. „Schade, dass du nicht für Slytherin spielen darfst", bemerkte er grinsend und Katie schlug lachend ein.

Wütend trat Oliver gegen den unteren Torring. „Drachenmist!", fluchte er herzhaft.

Grinsend umkreiste Katie ihn. „Willst du eine Revanche, Oli? Oder gibst du schon auf?"

„Nein danke", antwortete Adrian, der die vernichtende Niederlage leichter wegzustecken schien als Oliver. „Gegen euch beide spiele ich nicht mehr."

Katie grinste ihn frech an und wandte sich dem immer noch wütenden Oliver zu. „Och Oli. Hör' auf zu schmollen", forderte sie und zwang ihn in eine Umarmung. „Du kannst mir doch eh nie lange böse sein."

„Ihr habt nur gewonnen, weil ihr beschissen habt!", begehrte Oliver auf und versuchte, sie von sich zu schieben, aber Katie ließ ihn nicht los.

„Hätte ich nicht ein bisschen gemogelt", erklärte Katie pragmatisch, „hätten wir auch nicht gewonnen. Du weißt doch, dass du bei Weitem der talentierteste Spieler in ganz Hogwarts bist. Da lohnt sich Fairplay nicht." Wenn sie gegen Oliver spielte, spielte sie niemals fair. Er hatte schon längst das Level eines Profispielers erreicht und sie konnte ihm auf dem fairen Weg einfach nicht das Wasser reichen. Das Kompliment schien Oliver zu besänftigen, denn er erwiderte Katies Umarmung und beruhigte sich.

„Huch", machte Katie erschrocken und ließ Oliver los, als Adrian urplötzlich ihren Besen ruckartig zu sich zog. „Adrian!", schimpfte sie, schaffte es aber intuitiv, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Mein Team", forderte Adrian mit einem unbestimmten Ausdruck im Gesicht und einem Sturm in seinen blauen Augen.

Noch aufgeputscht vom Spiel konnte Katie nicht widerstehen und brachte ihren Besen noch näher zu seinem. Mit einer Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel balancierte sie den Besen aus und grinste ihn von unten herauf an. Er roch nach Aftershave und Adrian und ein wenig nach Schweiß, am liebsten hätte Katie da weitergemacht, wo sie vorhin in der Umkleide unterbrochen worden waren. Trotzdem wagte sie es nicht, ihn zu umarmen oder gar zu küssen, während Oliver in der Nähe war. Schließlich waren sie ja kein Paar oder so etwas. Mit einem letzten missbilligendem Blick auf Katie nahm Oliver Marcus beiseite und schon an der Art, wie er seine Hände bewegte, wusste sie, dass er über eine Spieltaktik gegen sie beide sprach.

„Gegen die beiden haben wir keine Chance", erklärte Katie bedauernd, aber die Vorfreude auf das Spiel machte sich trotzdem in ihr breit.

Adrian ignorierte ihre Aussage. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn Wood dich anfasst", knurrte er stattdessen. Seine Körperhaltung war ungewöhnlich angespannt.

Irritiert runzelte Katie die Stirn. „Ist was?", fragte sie stumpf. War er etwa eifersüchtig? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich. „Oli ist mein bester Freund, das weißt du doch. Da ist das Anfassen inklusive."

„Das... du... der...", setzte Adrian an, brach aber jedes Mal ab. „Viel zu nahe", brummelte er schließlich völlig kontextlos.

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und rückte ein Stück von ihm ab. „Meld' dich, wenn du wieder in ganzen Sätzen sprichst." Er war offensichtlich eifersüchtig und das freute Katie mehr, als es sollte. Sie hatte schließlich mehr oder weniger zugegeben, dass sie sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihm einlassen würde, worauf er seitdem nicht mehr darauf reagiert hatte. Das war ja wohl ein eindeutiges Nein. Langsam festigte sich in ihr das Gefühl, dass ihr diese ganze Bettgeschichte mit Adrian entglitt.

„Ach scheiß drauf", murmelte Adrian auf einmal und zog Katie wieder näher. „Scheiß' auf alle", flüsterte er noch und zog sie in einen verlangenden Kuss. Wieder stützte Katie eine Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel, um die Balance zu halten, und ihre andere vergrub sie in seinen Haaren. Langsam breiteten sich die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aus und ein Lächeln schlich sich in ihr Gesicht. Er zog sie näher und schloss sie fest in seine Arme, während er es ihr überließ, beide Besen auszubalancieren. Der Kuss wurde immer leidenschaftlicher und Katie bemerkte es nur am Rande, als ihre Besen ein Stück nach unten sackten, während Adrians Hände unter ihr Shirt wanderten.

„Ey!", brüllte da schon wieder Marcus. „Knutschen ist auch verboten!" Der Quaffle traf die beiden völlig unerwartet und Katie konnte sich nur mit Mühe noch rechtzeitig an ihren Besen klammern.

„Hups", machte auch Adrian erschrocken und griff noch geistesgegenwärtig nach dem Quaffle. „Sieht so aus, als gehört der erste Angriff uns, Kates!", bemerkte er mit einem verschlagenen Grinsen. „Lass uns die Spielverderber vom Besen fegen."

Die ersten Spiele gegen Marcus und Oliver verlor Katie ebenso haushoch, wie sie das Vorherige gewonnen hatte. Sie behielten die Teams trotzdem bei und mit ein bisschen Übung wurden die Niederlagen nicht mehr ganz so vernichtend. Irgendwann wurde Adrian aber immer langsamer und ein Blick auf ihn ließ Katie besorgt die Stirn runzeln. Er sah ganz schön erschöpft aus. „Wir geben auf!", rief sie schnell und ließ sich gefolgt von den anderen Richtung Boden sinken. „Schluss für heute."

Oliver landete direkt neben ihr und wischte sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn. „Danke für das Spiel. Es hat wider Erwarten Spaß gemacht." „Ach was", spottete Adrian, wurde aber sofort wieder von Oliver unterbrochen: „Lasst uns das noch einmal wiederholen", bestimmte er und klopfte Marcus auf den Rücken.

Marcus stöhnte leise und krümmte sich ein bisschen. „Mann Wood, dein Mädchen langt ganz schön zu." Er hob sein T-Shirt und Katie bekam sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, als sie die rote Stelle sah, die bestimmt bald blau werden würde.

„Sorry, Marcus", entschuldigte sie sich. „Manchmal geht mein Temperament mit mir durch. Die Spieler auf meiner direkten Gegenposition müssen echt Einiges aushalten."

Marcus grinste. „Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass Bletchey nicht simuliert, wenn er sich über dich beschwert. Noch ein Geheimnis ist gelüftet. Ich dachte immer, der ist einfach ein Weichei."

„Prellungen kann man nicht simulieren, Kumpel", erklärte Adrian mit einem süffisanten Lächeln. „Manchmal lebst du echt in einer anderen Welt."

Oliver stöhnte und wandte sich an Marcus. „Wenn du wüsstest, wie oft sich Cedric von den Hufflepuffs schon bei mir über Katie beschwert hat, weil sie seinen Zweitklässler-Jäger getreten hat..." Er verzog das Gesicht und imitierte leidlich Cedrics Stimme: „Der Kleine hat Angst vor deiner Jägerin, rede mal mit ihr. Bla bla bla... Das einzige, was ich sehe, ist, dass ‚der Kleine' zwei Köpfe größer und doppelt so breit ist wie Katie. Was für ein Riesenbaby..."

Katie und Adrian schauten sich an und prusteten gleichzeitig los, aber Marcus warf seufzend einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Apropos Diggory", erklärte er widerstrebend. „Ich muss gehen. Wir sind verabredet, um sein Spiel gegen Ravenclaw zu analysieren. Vielleicht bringt's uns ja was."

Sofort trat ein Leuchten auf Olivers Züge, doch Katie sah ihm deutlich an, wie er sich auf die Zunge biss, um nichts zu sagen. Sie konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, wie gerne er bei der Besprechung dabei wäre. So fasste sie sich ein Herz und fragte: „Kannst du Oli nicht mitnehmen, Marcus? Er würde gerne, traut sich aber anscheinend nicht, dich zu fragen."

„Ey!", murrte Oliver peinlich berührt, aber Marcus' Blick hellte sich sofort auf. „Na klar! Komm' Wood. Auf dem Weg reden wir mal darüber, warum Bells Besen so schlecht poliert ist."

„Der ist gar nicht poliert", erklärte Oliver empört, „Sie ist einfach unmöglich, was das angeht." Er wandte sich ihr zu und umarmte sie flüchtig zum Abschied. „Jetzt schau' nicht so, Katie. Dein Besen sieht aus wie der letzte Heuler, das wissen wir beide."

Katie erwiderte nichts und blieb gelassen. Bei dem Thema schaltete sie schon seit Jahren auf stur. Sofort nach der Umarmung spürte sie schon Adrians Hand auf ihrem Rücken und wandte sich ihm zu. Wieder lag sein Blick auf Oliver und er biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich, was seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sie lenkte. Sein Blick lag auf ihren Lippen und die Anspannung wich langsam aus seinen Schultern.

„Wartet mit dem Knutschen wenigstens noch, bis wir weg sind", rief Marcus ihnen noch hinterher. „Die beiden sind echt unmöglich", kommentierte er noch leiser für Oliver.

* * *

 _Adrian kann kaum die Finger von Katie lassen. Was er wohl für sie empfindet? Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr mehr, aber ich glaube, ihr ahnt schon was. Bis dahin: Wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen? Vor allem eure Meinung zum Geschehen auf dem Quidditchfeld interessiert mich._


	8. Kapitel 4,2 - Viel zu nahe

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Irgendwie habe ich immer noch Probleme mit der Kapitellänge, obwohl ich die Kapitel schon geteilt habe. Auch das hier ist wieder fast 4.500 Wörter lang. Noch einmal teilen geht nicht, denn es hängt komplett zusammen. Dieses Mal geht es um Gryffindor-Mut und echte Freunde. Ganz am Schluss geht es auch um das schönste Thema der Welt (nein, nicht Schokolade). Ich freue mich schon auf eure Meinung. An dieser Stelle vielen Dank für das Review und den neuen Alert. Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr. Eure Mary_

-o-

 **(Viel zu nahe)**

Als das Portraitloch sich vor Katie öffnete, streckte sie sich, bis die Knochen knackten. „Pass auf, die Zwillinge suchen ein Opfer", warnte Harry, der mit einigen Büchern unter dem Arm an ihr vorbeischlüpfte. „Danke", antwortete sie schnell, betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum aber trotzdem zuversichtlich. Von ihr akzeptierten die Weasley-Zwillinge Absagen, seitdem sie die beiden vor ein paar Jahren gründlich verflucht hatte. Heute war sie aber recht neugierig gestimmt. Sie hatte eine anstrengende Woche hinter sich, da hatte sie sich ein bisschen Spaß verdient. Die Hausaufgaben hatten sich so getürmt, dass sie mehrere Stunden täglich in der Bibliothek herumgesessen hatte. Hätte Oliver ihr nicht regelmäßig geholfen, wäre sie völlig untergegangen. Dass er das nicht komplett uneigennützig tat, war Katie vom ersten Moment an klar gewesen. Seitdem er sich regelmäßig mit Marcus, Cedric und seit neustem auch wieder mit Roger traf, platzte er fast vor neuen Strategien und Ideen. Anscheinend war Katie die einzige, die sich seine begeisterten Monologe noch anhörte. Sie gab sich wirklich alle Mühe, aber ab und zu schaltete auch sie gedanklich ab.

Zum Glück war es Oliver bisher nicht aufgefallen, denn Katie wollte eine gute Freundin sein. Ihre Freunde standen schließlich in letzter Zeit alle geschlossen hinter ihr und das tröstete sie ungemein. Die Lästereien über sie wurden immer offener und immer gemeiner. Neulich hatte ihr sogar jemand Aalaugen über ihren angestammten Platz im Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung gekippt. Katie hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen und die ekelhafte Masse kommentarlos verschwinden lassen, aber getroffen hatte sie die Aktion sehr. Ständig musste sie solche fiesen Attacken über sich ergehen lassen, doch nur selten erwischte sie den Täter. Ihre Freunde hatten es sich angewöhnt, die Gemeinheiten zu beseitigen, bevor Katie sie sah, doch meistens bemerkte sie schon an den Blicken der anderen, dass etwas im Argen lag. Sie seufzte. Diese ganze Situation war ungemein belastend für sie und langsam ging ihr die Luft aus. Zum Glück war sie heute Abend noch mit Adrian verabredet.

„Katie, meine beste!", begrüßte sie schon Fred. „Oh Stern meiner schlaflosen Nächte", fügte George hinzu und die beiden hakten sich links und rechts bei ihr unter.

Katie versuchte, sich zu entspannen. „Harry hat mich schon vorgewarnt", verkündete sie trocken und ließ sich trotzdem von den beiden zu einer Sofaecke ziehen, wo schon Lee mit einem ominösen Karton wartete. Sie zwang sich bewusst, ihre trüben Gedanken beiseite zu schieben. Jetzt würde sie einfach den Blödsinn der Zwillinge unterstützen und dabei selbst Spaß haben, schließlich war die gute Laune der Zwillinge ansteckend.

„Und trotzdem folgst du uns", rief George aus. „Wie nobel von dir", ergänzte Fred mit gespielter Überraschung.

„Was soll ich essen?", fragte Katie pragmatisch nach. „Und wie gut funktioniert das Gegenmittel?" Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Die Verabredung mit Adrian war ihr wichtig und sie wollte auf keinen Fall zu spät oder mit einem Rattenschwanz kommen. „Ich will so in zwei Stunden noch einmal raus. Ohne zusätzliche Körperteile", fügte sie vorsichtshalber hinzu. Bei den Zwillingen wusste man nie so genau, was sie unter ungefährlich verstanden, doch das machte ja erst den Reiz der Experimente aus.

„Nein, du wirst körperlich völlig unversehrt bleiben", erklärte Fred strahlend. „Wir brauchen nur deine Haut, Katie", ergänzte George mit einem viel zu breiten Lächeln.

Katie runzelte die Stirn. „Grundsätzlich muss meine Haut aber dranbleiben, damit ich überlebe", bemerkte sie sarkastisch und leicht beunruhigt. Das würde spannend werden. Hoffentlich fielen ihr von den Scherzartikeln nicht die Haare aus. Aufregung machte sich in ihr breit und verdrängte das Gefühl, gerade etwas Dummes zu tun. Auf eine irritierende Weise freute sie sich schon auf das, was da kam. Vorsichtig erwiderte sie das identische Lächeln der Zwillinge.

Angelina lief vorbei und lachte. „Habt ihr wieder ein Opfer gefunden?", fragte sie nach. „Alicia!", rief sie die Wendeltreppe hoch. „Katie macht's!" Sofort stürmte Alicia die Treppe herunter.

Katie überlegte kurz, doch noch zu flüchten, aber Fred und George hielten sie eisern fest. „Wirf nur einen kurzen Blick in unsere Kiste", sagte George schnell und Lee öffnete das besagte Kästchen.

„Das sind ja nur Stifte!", entfuhr es Katie und sie lehnte sich beruhigt zurück. „Was bewirken die?" Die sahen auf jeden Fall ungefährlicher aus als die Kotz-Pastillen vom letzten Schuljahr. Heute würden alle Körperteile unversehrt bleiben, da war sie sich fast sicher.

Lee setzte sein bestes Stadionsprechergesicht auf. „Diese Stifte sind nicht irgendwelches Schreibwerkzeug. Nein, Katie, es sind ‚Weasleys Magische Tinter'. Alles, was du damit zeichnest, haftet nicht nur außerordentlich lange auf allen Oberflächen, sondern es erwacht auch sofort zum Leben. Ist das nicht super aufregend?"

„Oh ja", sagte Katie und ahnte langsam, woher der Wind wehte. Die Zwillinge suchten ein Opfer, um die Stifte auf der Haut zu testen. „Super aufregend", wiederholte sie sarkastisch und dachte an die Woche, in der ihr ständig irgendwo Kanarienfedern gewachsen waren, und das mulmige Gefühl kehrte wieder zurück.

Fred öffnete schwungvoll den ersten Stift. „Dann zieh' bitte dein T-Shirt aus", forderte er lässig und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Das kannst du knicken", antwortete Katie. „Erst sagst du mir, wie lange ich angemalt durch die Gegend rennen muss, und dann stelle ich ein paar Bedingungen."

Enttäuscht verschloss Fred den Stift wieder mit der Kappe und George antwortete: „Das wissen wir nicht genau. Vielleicht ein paar Tage..." „...Oder ein bis zwei Monate...", fügte Fred hinzu. „Auf keinen Fall für immer", erklärte Lee zuversichtlich.

„Na dann...", antwortete Katie wenig beruhigt. Ein paar Monate mit Farbe am Körper war nicht gerade einer ihrer Wunschträume. Wenn das Zeug am Ende gar nicht mehr abging, hatten die Zwillinge ein Problem. Sie sah noch einmal in die hoffnungsvollen und begeisterten Augen der Weasleys und wusste im Grunde schon, dass ihre Entscheidung gefallen war.

„Was sind deine Bedingungen?", fragte Lee professionell nach.

„Ihr seid meine Zeugen, dass die Weasleys zugestimmt haben", mahnte Katie Alicia und Angelina. Als die beiden nickten, fuhr Katie fort: „Wenn irgendetwas schief läuft, bringt ihr mich sofort in den Krankenflügel. Die Farbe kommt nur auf den Rücken, damit ich das Zeug abdecken kann." Sie sah die Zwillinge scharf an. „Wehe euch, ihr haltet euch nicht daran. Dann mache ich euch die Hölle heiß." Grinsend nickten die beiden. Das ungute Bauchgefühl wich langsam wieder der Aufregung und ihrer viel zu großen Neugier. Ob die Stifte wohl funktionieren würden? Wenigstens würde sie sich dann zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wieder über etwas Anderes als ihre Mitschüler Sorgen machen müssen. Das war doch eine nette Ablenkung.

„Oh oh", machte Leanne, die sich in diesem Augenblick zur Gruppe gesellte und neugierig in die Stiftebox schaute.

„Und ausschließlich Leanne darf mich bemalen", fügte Katie noch schnell hinzu. Leanne hatte wenigstens künstlerisches Talent. Sie hatte keine Lust, wochenlang mit sich bewegenden Strichmännchen am Rücken herumzulaufen. So wie sie die Zwillinge kannte, würden die Strichmännchen bestimmt noch unanständige Gesten dazu machen.

„Ich halte mich da raus!", bestimmte Leanne und verschränkte die Arme. „Mit euren Scherzartikeln will ich nichts zu tun haben."

„Du könntest malen, was du willst", lockte Lee sie geschickt, „Es wird sich im Anschluss bewegen. Eine so einzigartige Leinwand wirst du so schnell nicht in die Finger bekommen."

Leannes Abneigung schwand sichtlich dahin. „Hmmm", machte sie nachdenklich. Katie wusste, dass sie bei so einem Angebot nicht widerstehen würde.

„Tu's für uns", bat George und lächelte sie charmant an.

„Na gut." Seufzend nahm Leanne die Stifte in die Hand. „Mach' dich bereit, Katie. Leg' dich bitte auf den Tisch hier." Ein begeistertes Glitzern trat in ihre Augen. „Ich weiß auch schon, welches Motiv ich male." Ihre Freude übertrug sich sofort auf Katie, die ihr Lächeln erwiderte.

Katie versuchte möglichst stillzuhalten, während Leanne malte. Das war gar nicht so einfach, denn die Stifte kitzelten sie und es dauerte viel zu lange für ihren Geschmack. Ihre Freunde hatten sich alle über sie gebeugt und kommentierten das Kunstwerk belustigt. Alicia hatte sogar nach einer Weile die Kamera geholt und schoss ein paar Fotos. Blöderweise wollte ihr niemand sagen, was da gemalt wurde, und so starb sie zusätzlich fast vor Neugier. Bestimmt lag sie schon über eine Stunde hier und wartete.

„Zeigt mir doch auch mal ein Foto", bettelte Katie ungeduldig, doch Alicia blieb hart und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das wird deinem Flint gar nicht gefallen", antwortete Angelina grinsend und gab Lee schon einmal ein High-Five.

„Er ist nicht ‚mein Flint'", erwiderte Katie sofort und versuchte, Angelina unter Leannes Protesten ins Bein zu kneifen, doch sie wich schnell zurück. „Wenn du mir irgendetwas Unanständiges auf den Rücken gemalt hast, bring' ich dich um", sagte sie zu Leanne und wurde noch nervöser. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur wieder eingelassen?

„Es ist nichts Unanständiges", antwortete Leanne konzentriert und ließ sich von George den nächsten Stift reichen.

„Es sieht echt gut aus, Leanne", lobte Alicia. „Wenn die Stifte keine Nebenwirkungen haben, möchte ich auch so einen für das nächste Spiel gegen Slytherin."

„So einen was?", hakte Katie sofort nach. Was sollte das sein? Es ärgerte die Slytherins, anscheinend hing es mit Quidditch zusammen und Marcus würde es nicht mögen. „Einen Klatscher?", riet sie und starb fast vor Ungeduld.

„Nee, viel besser", antwortete Angelina, doch bevor sie mehr sagen konnte, hielt Fred ihr schon den Mund zu.

„Sei ja still, Angelina!", befahl er. „Am Ende macht sie noch einen Rückzieher. Flint wird sich grün und blau ärgern, wenn er sie auszieht."

„Hallo!", beschwerte sich Katie. „Ich schlafe nicht mit Marcus!" Doch wie so oft hörte keiner ihrer Freunde darauf.

„Das Motiv ist genau das Richtige für eine Slytherin-Schlampe wie Katie Bell!", ätzte Romilda Vane im Vorbeigehen.

Katie machte eine rüde Geste in ihre Richtung und Alicia schickte ihr mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ein paar Funken hinterher, die aber nur das nahegelegene Sofa ankokelten.

„Verpiss dich, Vane", pöbelte Angelina, dann war Romilda schon verschwunden.

In Katie breitete sich das altbekannte ungute Gefühl erneut mit einer ungeahnten Heftigkeit aus. So offen war sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum noch nie angefeindet worden, doch außerhalb waren solche Lästereien ständig präsent. Dieses ewige Getuschel über Marcus und sie belastete sie inzwischen gewaltig. Was sie dabei am meisten störte, war, dass diesen Gerüchten etwas Wahres zugrunde lag: ihre Bettgeschichte mit Adrian. Der Gedanke an ihn gab ihr einen kleinen Stich ins Herzen. Wenn sie die Lästereien wenigstens für ihn ertragen würde, dann wäre es vielleicht leichter. Sie versuchte, die aufkommende Traurigkeit in sich zu unterdrücken. Er wollte sich nicht zu ihr bekennen und damit musste sie leben. Was er ihr bieten konnte, würde sie nehmen und an den Rest würde sie einfach nicht denken. Nur weil sie ihm langsam und unerbittlich verfallen war, hieß das schließlich nicht, dass dasselbe für ihn galt. Was wollte er auch mit einer Gryffindor wie ihr? Er hatte ihr doch schon versprochen, dass er mit keiner anderen schlafen würde. Das war doch mehr als genug und vor allem mehr, als sie jemals erwartet hatte.

„Gleich ist es fertig", meinte Leanne und fügte noch ein paar letzte Striche hinzu. „So, das war's."

Alle ihre Freunde beugten sich über sie und schauten auf das Bild hinab. Katie kam sich vor wie ein Versuchskaninchen. „Was seht ihr?", fragte sie ungeduldig, doch niemand antwortete ihr.

„Er bewegt sich gar nicht", sagte Lee enttäuscht.

„Abwarten", antwortete Fred nur und verschränkte die Arme.

Als Katie versuchte, einen Blick über ihre Schulter zu werfen, drückte George sie wieder herunter. „Halt' still", bat er sie, ohne den Blick von ihrem Rücken zu wenden. Grummelnd blieb sie liegen und verfluchte sich im Stillen für ihren Mut.

„Da!", jubelte Leanne begeistert und deutete aufgeregt auf das Bild. „Er bewegt sich!"

Die Zwillinge brachen in Jubelschreie aus und umarmten sich. „Es funktioniert, es funktioniert!", riefen sie und Fred gab Angelina einen ziemlich feuchten Kuss quer über das Gesicht. „Mein Glücksbringer!", rief er aus und Angelina strahlte.

Lee half Katie, sich aufzusetzen und reichte ihr ein T-Shirt an. „Fühlst du irgendwelche Nebenwirkungen?", fragte er professionell.

„Nö", antwortete Katie pragmatisch. „Ist die Farbe trocken?" Als Lee nickte, zog sie sich ihr T-Shirt über. „Ich melde mich sofort, falls es mir schlecht geht.", versprach sie, „Und wenn es überhaupt nicht mehr abgeht, reiße ich dir zuerst den Kopf ab." Sie rollte mit den Schultern und drehte sich ein bisschen hin und her, doch sie konnte nichts spüren. Es würde schon gut gehen, da war sie fast zuversichtlich.

„Wir schulden dir ewige Dankbarkeit", verkündete Fred großspurig. „Und du bekommst Rabatte auf ‚Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'", fügte George großzügig hinzu.

„Danke", erwiderte Katie trocken und verbeugte sich theatralisch. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, wenn sie noch pünktlich bei Adrian sein wollte. „Ich muss dann auch los." Sie stand auf und griff nach Alicias Kamera, um endlich auch das Motiv zu sehen.

Erwartungsvoll sah Leanne sie an. „Und? Wie findest du es?", fragte sie.

Es war ein stilisierter Gryffindorlöwe, der brüllte. Was sonst? Da hätte sie auch von allein drauf kommen können. Seine Mähne flatterte im Wind und seine ganze Haltung wirkte majestätisch. Umgeben war er von Steinen, Sturmwolken und der afrikanischen Savanne. „Patriotisch", antwortete Katie ehrlich. „Die Details sind traumhaft, dein Talent haut mich immer wieder um, Leanne. Wenn ich wirklich etwas mit Marcus hätte, würde er jetzt vermutlich nicht mehr mit mir schlafen." Beim letzten Teil scherzte Katie, doch im nächsten Moment stieg in ihr der Gedanke auf, wie Adrian den Löwen wohl finden würde. Uh oh, dachte sie grinsend und griff nach ihrer Tasche.

Leanne errötete. „Danke schön", antwortete sie verlegen und Katie verabschiedete sich mit einer schnellen Umarmung.

„Beeil dich, sonst kommst du zu spät zu Marcus", frotzelte Angelina noch schnell, doch Katie ignorierte sie.

„Falls ich heute Nacht sterbe, vererbe ich euch meinen hervorragenden Kräuterkundeaufsatz!", rief Katie noch im Gehen, dann sprintete sie schon durch die Gänge.

„Da bist du ja", begrüßte Adrian sie wenig später.

„Sorry", erwiderte Katie abgehetzt und drückte ihre Tasche fester an sich. „Ist die Luft rein?"

Adrian nickte und zog sie am Handgelenk hinter sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Ein paar Erstklässler, die Katie verdattert ansahen, beschoss er kurzerhand mit einem Verwechslungszauber. Sie purzelten völlig desorientiert übereinander und Katie war sich sicher, dass sie in wenigen Minuten keine Ahnung mehr hatten, was sie gesehen hatten, wohin sie wollten oder wie sie hießen.

„Bist du fies", schimpfte Katie lächelnd und ließ sich schwungvoll auf Adrians Bett fallen. „Die armen Erstklässler!"

„Pech für sie." Adrian grinste nur arrogant und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung schob er ihr T-Shirt ein wenig nach oben und verteilte kleine Küsse auf ihrem Bauch. „Hast du mich vermisst?", hauchte er und sein Atem verursachte eine wohlige Gänsehaut auf ihrem Körper.

„Ja", antwortete Katie ehrlich, „Aber bevor du... äh... weitermachst, solltest du vieleicht etwas wissen." Ob das Kunstwerk auf ihrem Rücken ihr wohl Ärger einhandeln würde? Im Nachhinein war die ganze Aktion wohl etwas... unbedacht. Bestimmt hatte Adrian überhaupt keine Lust darauf, so deutlich daran erinnert zu werden, dass sie eine Gryffindor war. Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch zupfte sie am Ärmel ihres T-Shirts.

Adrian ließ sofort ab von ihr und musterte sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick in seinen blauen Augen. „Wo bist du verletzt und wer war es dieses Mal?" Bevor sie antworten konnte, legte er einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Es war Wood, oder? Ich bringe ihn um", drohte er und begann, sie auf Verletzungen zu untersuchen.

„Nein", nuschelte Katie und hielt seine Hände fest. „Ich bin nicht verletzt, nur... angemalt." Inzwischen war sie sich sicher, dass Adrian die Aktion nicht gutheißen würde.

Adrian stutzte. „Aha", machte er verwirrt.

„Die Weasley-Zwillinge haben neue Stifte entwickelt, mit denen man bewegliche Bilder auf die Haut malen kann", erklärte Katie und zog sich, pragmatisch wie sie war, das T-Shirt über den Kopf. „Und sie haben eine Versuchsperson dafür gesucht." Sie drehte sich um und präsentierte Adrian ihren Rücken. „Ich habe mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet und Leanne hat mich bemalt." Stille herrschte und Katie bemühte sich, über ihre Schulter hinweg Adrians Gesichtsausdruck zu lesen. „Wie findest du den Löwen?", hakte sie schließlich nach, als er hartnäckig schwieg.

Adrian ließ sich stöhnend nach hinten fallen und rieb sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht.

„Was ist?", fragte Katie verwundert und drehte sich auf den Bauch, um ihm besser ansehen zu können. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Als er die Hände von seinem Gesicht nahm, sah Katie einen Sturm in seinen blauen Augen. „Du hast dich als Testperson für potentiell schädliche Scherzartikel freiwillig gemeldet?", hakte er gefährlich leise nach.

„Das... trifft es ganz gut", erwiderte Katie verwirrt. „Stört dich das etwa?" Sie hatte mit einer völlig anderen Reaktion gerechnet. Mit Spott über das Motiv oder großspurige Klischeelästereien über Gryffindor hätte sie umgehen können, aber seine offensichtliche Sorge brachte sie völlig aus dem Konzept. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit und sie versuchte, sich vor dem zu wappnen, was gleich auf sie zukommen würde.

„Denkst du eigentlich jemals über die Konsequenzen deiner Handlungen nach?" Adrian wirkte völlig desillusioniert und auch ein wenig verzweifelt.

Katie runzelte die Stirn. „Nicht immer", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Die Scherzartikel der Weasleys sind aber meistens so gut wie harmlos. Was soll schon passieren?"

„Ich weiß nicht", bemerkte Adrian mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme, „Du könntest einen allergischen Schock bekommen, die Farbe könnte deine Haut verätzen, der Löwe könnte nie wieder abgehen... Soll ich weitermachen?"

„Geht schon", erwiderte Katie grinsend und entspannte sich langsam. „Du bist ja ein richtiger Schisser, Adrian!"

Adrian ging kopfschüttelnd zu seinem Schrank und holte zwei Gläser hervor. Dann öffnete er eine Flasche Holunderblütenwein und goss ihnen beiden ein. „Du machst mich fertig, Gryffindor", murmelte er und reichte ihr ein Glas.

„Auf Tapferkeit und Mut", gab Katie das Gryffindor-Motto wieder und stieß mit Adrian an.

„Auf echte Freunde", konterte er mit dem zweiten Teil des Slytherin-Mottos und trank einen großen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Katie belustigt nach und probierte selbst den Holunderblütenwein. „Lecker", bemerkte sie.

„Weißt du, was ich an dir toll und schrecklich zugleich finde, Kates?", fragte Adrian und Katie erahnte noch die Reste des Sturms in seinen blauen Augen, als sie mit dem Kopf schüttelte. „Dass du so unberechenbar bist", bekannte er. „Da gibt es die Zeiten, in denen wir einfach nur verdammt guten Sex haben. Dann wiederum kommst du total lädiert zu mir und weigerst dich in den Krankenflügel zu gehen. Im nächsten Moment gestehst du mir völlig stumpf, dass du mit mir dein erstes Mal hattest, nur um mich wenige Wochen später mit den schlimmsten Fouls meiner ganzen Karriere beim Quidditch zu schlagen. Dann erzählst du mir völlig gelassen, dass dein bester Freund niemand Geringeres als Oliver Wood ist. Und jetzt sitzt du hier neben mir wie eine tickende Zeitbombe unter dem Einfluss irgendwelcher Farbe, deren Nebenwirkungen du nicht kennst."

„Das kommt dir nur so vor." Katie zuckte ungerührt mit den Schultern. „Meistens ist das, was ich mache, in dem Moment auch ganz logisch." Vorsichtshalber verschwieg sie ihm die Geschichte mit den Kanarienfedern. Das wäre in dieser Situation bestimmt nicht hilfreich.

„Nein", entgegnete Adrian trocken, „Das meiste ist in keiner existenten Realität logisch. Und trotzdem will ich mit dir schlafen. Mit mir liegt irgendetwas grundsätzlich im Argen, Kates."

Katie grinste. „Dir fehlt einfach der Löwenmut", sagte sie frech und deutete auf ihren Rücken.

Adrian rubbelte mit seinem Slytherinschal an der Farbe herum und begutachtete das Ergebnis mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen. „Es geht nicht ab", bemerkte er überflüssigerweise. „Vielleicht hat Marcus etwas Passendes vorrätig", überlegte er laut.

„Auf keinen Fall." Katie schüttelte nachdrücklich mit dem Kopf, nahm ihm den Schal ab und wickelte ihn sich kurzerhand selbst um den Hals. „Das würde das Ergebnis verfälschen." Sie zögerte kurz und fügte dann mit einem provozierenden Lächeln hinzu: „Außerdem mag ich den Löwen."

Adrian schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Du tust es schon wieder."

„Was?", fragte Katie irritiert nach.

„Du liegst halbnackt auf meinem Bett mit meinem Schal um den Hals", erklärte Adrian und zog spielerisch an einer ihrer Haarsträhnen. „Und gleichzeitig leuchtet mir ein Gryffindor-Löwe in der Savanne entgegen. Manchmal fällt es mir schwer, mit dir und deinem ganzen Wahnsinn Schritt zu halten."

Die Worte waren eigentlich spöttisch gemeint, aber Katie erkannte die Ernsthaftigkeit dahinter. „Ist mit uns alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie vorsichtig, obwohl sie Angst vor der Antwort hatte. „Du weißt, dass du über alles mit mir reden kannst." Er würde doch nicht Schluss machen, oder? Unruhig verschränkte sie ihre Finger miteinander und schaute nach unten. Wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen wollte, würde sie die unglücklichste Person in ganz Hogwarts sein. Beim Gedanken, ihn nicht mehr treffen zu können, zog sich ihr Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Reiß' dich zusammen, Katie, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Das würde nicht passieren.

„Ja... okay... gut..." Adrian nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Lass uns über dein erstes Mal reden."

„Das war okay so, das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt." Katie zuckte erleichtert mit den Schultern. Er wollte sie doch nicht loswerden, aber das Thema irritierte sie. Hatte er deswegen immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen? „Außerdem war es meine Idee."

Adrian drehte das Glas in seinen Händen und sah zur Seite. „Trotzdem...", sagte er schlicht.

„Nein, Adrian", wies Katie ihn zurecht. „An diesem Abend war ich nur auf der Party, um mir einen One-Night-Stand zu suchen. Ich wollte endlich wissen, wie Sex so ist. Dass es dich getroffen hat, war purer Zufall." Katie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und überlegte kurz. Sie wollte ehrlich bleiben, um dieses Thema aus der Welt zu schaffen. „Unterbewusst stand ich schon immer ein bisschen auf Typen wie dich", gab sie deshalb zu, „Deine dunklen Haare gefallen mir und deine blauen Augen auch." Sie schmunzelte. „Vor allem, wenn du dich aufregst, so wie jetzt."

Adrian schenkte ihr einen bösen Blick, ließ sich aber nicht vom Thema abbringen. „Ich hätte einfach nein sagen sollen", gestand er ihr.

Katie rollte mit den Augen. „Dann hätte ich mein erstes Mal eben mit Roger gehabt. Der ist ein totaler Langweiler." Spielerisch stupste sie ihn an. „Du hast mich also vor absolut ödem Sex bewahrt. Das ist doch etwas Gutes."

Adrian grinste und sein altes Ego brach endlich wieder durch. „Ich weiß. Ich bin einfach perfekt", prahlte er gelassen.

„Du bist überhaupt nicht eingebildet. Das mag ich am meisten an dir", spottete Katie, blieb aber ernst. Dass Adrian ihr so selbstverständlich nicht böse war und sich stattdessen sogar Sorgen um sie machte, gab ihr die Kraft, etwas, das ihr sehr wichtig war, anzusprechen. „Wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind, über unangenehme Sachen zu reden, schlage ich das nächste Thema vor." Sie holte tief Luft und besann sich auf ihren Gryffindor-Mut. „Oli."

„Du verlangst jetzt aber nicht von mir, dass ich ihn mögen muss", sagte Adrian und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Mir würde es schon reichen, wenn du ihn nicht ständig anfeinden würdest", bemerkte Katie trocken. Schließlich hatte sie keine Lust, Adrian noch einmal im Krankenflügel zu besuchen. „Bitte, Adrian", fügte sie noch leise hinzu.

„Hmpf", machte Adrian ein wenig beleidigt. „Der Kerl nimmt mich kein Stück ernst."

„Adrian...", begann Katie vorsichtig. „Er denkt eben, dass er mich vor dir schützen muss." Sag jetzt bloß nichts Falsches, ermahnte sie sich im Stillen.

„Vor mir?!" Adrian schnaubte. „Dich muss man höchstens vor dir selbst schützen, Kates. Manchmal bist du wie eine Naturgewalt."

„Versetz' dich doch in seine Lage", erklärte Katie. „Erst gab es nur Roger in meinem Leben als festen Freund, mit dem er sich echt gut verstand. Dann urplötzlich kommt da irgendein Slytherin mit zweifelhaften Absichten, der mich noch nicht einmal als feste Freundin will und sich ihm gegenüber wie ein Riesenarsch aufführt." Der letzte Teil war ihr so herausgerutscht und nun schaute sie reichlich unsicher in ihr Glas. War er jetzt beleidigt? Bestimmt. „Entschuldige, Adrian", sagte sie schließlich betreten, als er schwieg. „Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Ich hatte eine anstrengende Woche und eben hat mich Romilda Vane als Slytherin-Schlampe beschimpft." Sie seufzte und schaute traurig auf den Fußboden.

„Ach Kates", murmelte Adrian und zog sie in seine Arme. Fest drückte er sie an sich und legte seine Wange auf ihren Kopf. „Für mich ist es auch nicht immer einfach mit dir. Ich hatte noch nie eine... eine Freundin wie dich."

Bei dieser Wortwahl horchte Katie auf. „Du möchtest mich als deine Freundin?" Meinte er damit etwa, dass er mehr wollte? Ihr Herz schlug sofort schneller und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie lachen oder weinen sollte und entschied sich erst einmal dafür, tief durchzuatmen. Hatte sie das jetzt wirklich richtig verstanden?

„Einen wilden Mustang kann man eigentlich nicht einsperren. Egal wie hoch das Gatter ist, er wird darüber springen. Nur du... du hast es irgendwie geschafft", verkündete Adrian arrogant.

Katie prustete los und lachte, bis die ganze Anspannung wie weggefegt war. „Merlin sei Dank. Der alte Adrian ist wieder da." Ein neues, unbekanntes Glücksgefühl stieg in ihr auf. Sie waren jetzt ein echtes, richtiges Paar. Die Welt sah rosarot aus für sie und sie lachte weiter in Adrians Kissen hinein.

Draußen klopfte es und Marcus' Stimme klang dumpf durch das Holz der Tür. „Seid ihr angezogen? Ich hab' meine Unterlagen für das Spiel nächste Woche vergessen."

Adrian stand auf, um die Tür zu entriegeln, doch Katie blieb einfach im BH auf dem Bett liegen und kicherte vor sich hin.

„Uähh, halbnackte Bell! Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Marcus milde verwirrt und schnüffelte an der Weinflasche. „Netter Löwe übrigens", ergänzte er trocken.

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste breit. „Der Spruch mit dem wilden Mustang kam anders an als erwartet. Willst du auch ein Glas? Heute ist wieder einmal einer dieser Tage, die nach Alkohol schreien."

„In welchem Kontext hast du den Spruch denn anbringen können?", fragte Marcus anerkennend. „Ich warte schon Jahre auf einen passenden Moment." Er kramte ein weiteres Glas hervor und hielt es Adrian auffordernd hin.

„Slytherins..." Katie stöhnte und zog sich mit einem dicken Lächeln im Gesicht endlich ihr T-Shirt über. Sie fühlte sich so verdammt glücklich, sie könnte die ganze Welt umarmen. Da Marcus sich gerade neben sie setzte, drückte sie ihn kurzerhand fest an sich und gab ihm überschwänglich einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. Irritiert rückte Marcus ein Stück von ihr ab in Richtung eines ebenfalls breit grinsenden Adrians.

„Wir sind jetzt offiziell ein Paar. Das ist der Kontext", erklärte Adrian großspurig.

Marcus seufzte und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Oh Salazar, ich hab's geahnt", sagte er düster, „Na wenn ihr meint, das durchziehen zu müssen... An eurer Stelle würde ich es aber nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Bell hat schon genug Ärger an der Backe. Mehr werde ich dazu nicht sagen."

Katie lächelte und stellte ihr Glas beiseite. Heute konnte noch nicht einmal Marcus' gutgemeinte Warnung ihre gute Laune zerstören. „Merlin sei Dank. Dann können wir ja endlich über dein Spiel gegen Ravenclaw reden. Seid schon aufgeregt?"

„Kein Stück", log Adrian schamlos und so offensichtlich, dass es noch nicht einmal Katie entging. „Die putzen wir mit links vom Feld. Hast du Lust auf eine Wette?"

* * *

 _Na wie findet ihr Adrians großspuriges Zugeständnis an Katie? Ich wollte unbedingt etwas, das sowohl irgendwie romantisch ist, aber auch zu einem Slytherin wie Adrian passt. Das war echt schwer. Auf eure Meinung bin ich wie immer gespannt!_


	9. Kapitel 5,1 - Unter einem schlechten Ste

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Dieses Mal hat das Kapitel wieder eine annehmbare Länge. Dieses Mal geht es eher um Katie und ihre Freunde als um Adrian. Der kommt erst ganz zum Schluss vor. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem. Leider habe ich für das letzte Kapitel keine Rückmeldung bekommen. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr, also macht euch die Mühe und schreibt mir! Eure Mary_

-o-

 **Unter einem schlechten Stern**

 _Someday we will foresee obstacles  
Through the blizzard, through the blizzard  
Today we will sell our uniform  
Live together, live together_

 _Syd Matters_

„Denkst du wirklich, dass Ravenclaw das Spiel verlieren wird?", fragte Katie nervös von ihrem Platz auf Olivers Bett aus. Wie hatte sie sich bloß auf diese vermaledeite Wette einlassen können? Adrian war ein Slytherin, er würde sie niemals schonen, wenn sie verlor. Im Gegenteil, er würde vermutlich jede einzelne Sekunde ihrer Schmach auskosten, Beziehung hin oder her. Sie würde völlig zur Persona non grata werden und die Slytherins würden alle über sie lachen. Wenn Ravenclaw nicht gewann, war sie verloren. Wieso, bei Merlins dreckigen Socken, hatte sie sich wieder bei ihrem Gryffindor-Mut packen lassen? Adrian kannte sie inzwischen viel zu gut und wusste, wie er ihre Schwächen gegen sie einsetzen konnte. Dieser verdammte Slytherin brachte Seiten an ihr zuvor, an deren Existenz sie zuvor vehement gezweifelt hatte. Drachenmist.

Oliver wiegte den Kopf hin und her und verteilte mehr ravenclawblaue Farbe im Gesicht der Weasley-Zwillinge. „Roger hat sie gut trainiert. Es wird auf jeden Fall knapp."

Unbehaglich kaute Katie auf ihrer Unterlippe und zog die Ravenclaw-Fahne enger um ihre Schultern. Auch Marcus hatte ihr etwas Ähnliches gesagt. Die Ravenclaws spielten gut diese Saison und würden ein ebenbürtiger Gegner sein. Trotzdem hatte sie sich auf diese blöde Wette einlassen müssen. Sie hatte Adrians herausfordernden Worten und diesem verdammten arroganten Lächeln einfach nicht widerstehen können. Wenn er nicht so verdammt gut aussehen würde...

Leanne, die zwei identische Adler auf Alicias und Angelinas Gesicht malte, wandte sich stirnrunzelnd zu Katie um. „Natürlich wünscht ihr euch alle, dass Ravenclaw gewinnt, aber du bist nervöser als sonst, Maus. Hast du uns etwas mitzuteilen?" Sie selbst blieb ungeschminkt und verkleidete sich nicht. Wenn nicht gerade Gryffindor spielte, hatte sie nicht viel übrig für Quidditch.

„Eventuell", erklärte Katie und betrachtete interessiert den Fußboden. Wie sollte sie das nur ihren Freunden erklären?

Oliver seufzte. „Flint hat schon geplaudert, Katie. Eigentlich lernt man doch in der ersten Klasse, dass man mit Slytherins nicht wettet." Gelassen verteilte er weiter Farbe im Gesicht der Zwillinge, die beide völlig identisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkten.

„Worüber haben du und dein Marcus gewettet?", fragte George. „Was war der Wetteinsatz?", ergänzte Fred. Beide handelten sich sofort einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf von Oliver ein, weil sie nicht stillhielten.

Katie schaute überall hin nur nicht in die Augen ihrer Freunde. Die erklärten sie ja schon wegen ihrer Freundschaft zu Marcus für völlig verrückt. „Wenn Ravenclaw gewinnt, bestückt uns Marcus im Namen des Slytherin-Teams einen Monat lang die Umkleide mit Butterbier", erklärte sie zögernd. Das war der einfache Part gewesen.

Die Zwillinge gaben sich ein High-Five, worauf Oliver frustriert aufseufzte und zu der bronzenen Sprühfarbe für die Haare griff. „Wenn ihr jetzt nicht stillhaltet, sprühe ich euch den Drachenmist eben in die Augen, ihr dämlichen Gartengnome", murrte er genervt.

Katie nahm ihrem besten Freund die Sprühfarbe aus der Hand und kümmerte sich selbst um die Haare der Zwillinge, bevor Oliver völlig die Nerven verlor. Am Ende mussten sie noch neue Treiber rekrutieren, weil die Weasleys erblindeten.

„Und wenn Slytherin gewinnt?", fragte Leanne und begann, Alicia und Angelina blaue Bänder mit Adlerfedern in die Haare zu flechten.

„Das wird nicht passieren", erklärte Katie sofort und schloss nervös die Augen. Die halbe Schule würde sie auslachen und sie würde bestimmt vor Scham im Boden versinken. Wieder und wieder fragte sie sich, wieso sie sich zu dieser blöden Wette hatte hinreißen lassen.

„Nun sag' schon", forderte Alicia grinsend. „So schlimm kann's schon nicht sein."

Oh doch. „Dann", antwortete Katie, „werde ich den Abend als Maskottchen der Slytherin-Mannschaft in deren Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen."

„Darauf hast du dich eingelassen?", fragte Leanne belustigt über Alicias Gelächter hinweg.

„Sie haben im letzten Spiel auch gegen die Adler verloren", rechtfertigte sich Katie schwach. „Hättest du mich nicht irgendwie aus dieser Wette rausboxen können, Oli?", fragte sie noch ein wenig weinerlich.

„Das ist unmöglich." Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, Flint hat sogar ein extra Outfit für dich bestellt."

„Deswegen wollte Adrian meine Kleidergröße wissen...", murmelte Katie leise, als die Erkenntnis bei ihr durchsickerte. „Ich bin verloren, wenn Roger nicht gewinnt", sagte sie laut und hob schicksalsergeben die Schultern. „Es war nett mit euch, Leute, aber ich glaube, den morgigen Tag werde ich nicht mehr erleben."

„Die rammen dich unangespitzt in den größten Haufen Drachenmist, den sie finden können", erklärte Angelina schadenfroh. „Ich hab' dir von Anfang an gesagt, Flint ist nicht gut für dich."

„Das haben wir alle", ergänzte Oliver und schenkte ihr diesen missbilligenden Blick, der für seine Meinung über Adrian und sie reserviert war.

Katie nickte theatralisch seufzend und drückte George ihre blauen Haarbänder und die Adlerfedern in die Hand. „Jetzt bin ich dran", forderte sie ihn auf, doch der stand nur da und hob hilflos die Schultern. Sie würde im Hohn und Spott der Slytherins untergehen, wenn Ravenclaw verlor. Einzig der Gedanke, einen ganzen Abend lang an Adrians Seite verbringen zu können, ohne dass sie sich verstecken musste, hielt sie davon ab, sich feige zu verdrücken. Alle würden glauben, sie tat das wegen der Wette, und Adrian würde keine Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Mitschülern bekommen. Die Vorstellung hatte durchaus ihren Reiz, ihm vor den Augen aller anderen nahe sein zu können, ohne dass es Konsequenzen für ihn hatte.

„Gib schon her, du unnützer Treiber", schimpfte Oliver und nahm George die Bänder ab. Wie als hätte er in seinem Leben noch nichts Anderes gemacht, band er Katie das coolste Bandana, das sie jemals getragen hatte, und steckte eine große Feder hinein. „Sie werden schon gewinnen", versuchte Oliver sie zu beruhigen, „Cho Chang ist in Bestform. Sie wird den Schnatz vor Malfoy fangen." Er strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Und wenn nicht?", fragte Katie nach und verzog ihr Gesicht. Die Slytherins würden keine Minute ungenutzt lassen, um sich über sie lustig zu machen. Davor würde Adrian sie unter keinen Umständen retten, so gut kannte sie ihn inzwischen.

Oliver seufzte. „Dann werde ich dich den Abend über begleiten. Flint hat Diggory und mich auf ein Butterbier nach dem Spiel eingeladen."

Beruhigt lehnte sich Katie an Oliver. „Danke, Oli", murmelte sie und drückte seine Hand.

„Fertig!", verkündigte Leanne stolz und griff nach der bereitliegenden Kamera. „Dann stellt euch bitte für das Gruppenfoto auf."

Einige Fotos später machten sie sich viel zu früh auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld, um gute Plätze zu bekommen. Die Sonne strahlte nur so vom Himmel. Das waren die besten Voraussetzungen für gutes Quidditch. Katie genoss es, sich die Spiele mit ihrem eigenen Team anzusehen. Es gab ihr ein schönes Gefühl der Verbundenheit und des Zusammenhalts. Das gemeinsame Hobby verband sie alle schon seit Jahren über Jahrgangsgrenzen, Interessen oder anderen Widrigkeiten hinweg. Obwohl sie alle vom Charakter her nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten, hielten sie stets zusammen und das schätzte Katie sehr an ihren Freunden. Bisher hatten sie sie alle gegen die fiesen Attacken und gemeinen Sprüche ihrer Mitschüler verteidigt. Das machte Katies Leben zumindest ein Stückchen leichter.

Oliver deutete auf den Spielfeldrand. „Da steht Roger. Ich gehe ihm kurz viel Glück wünschen. Kommst du mit, Katie?"

Katie nickte und folgte Oliver nach unten. Auch wenn sie wenig Lust hatte, Roger zu begegnen, hoffte sie, einen kurzen Blick auf Adrian erhaschen zu können. Lächelnd dachte sie an gestern Nachmittag zurück, als sie ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er war furchtbar aufgeregt gewesen und hatte sie bestimmt hundert Mal umarmt, damit sie ihm Glück brachte, und um ein paar letzte Tipps gebeten. Im nächsten Moment hatte er dann schon wieder umgeschwenkt und großspurig behauptet, dass er eh gewinnen würde, weil er so großartig war. Es war ziemlich witzig und auch irgendwie schön gewesen, ihn so aus dem Häuschen zu erleben.

„Hallo Roger", begrüßte Katie ihren Ex-Freund zögernd, während er Oliver die Hand schüttelte. Auch die beiden Ravenclaw-Treiber hatten sich inzwischen zu ihnen gesellt und schauten prüfend in den wolkenlosen Himmel.

„Super seht ihr aus", bemerkte Roger gut gelaunt, schaute ihr aber nicht in die Augen. Er würde ihr wohl nie verzeihen, dachte Katie resigniert. Dabei mochte sie ihn eigentlich ganz gern.

„Wir möchten dir vom Gryffindor-Team alles Gute und viel Glück für das Spiel wünschen", sagte Oliver. „Ihr habt ja bestes Wetter heute, Mann. Das müsst ihr für euch nutzen."

Katie entdeckte Marcus am anderen Ende des Spielfelds. Sie winkte ihm zu und hob beide Daumen in die Luft. Er grinste sie an und hob ebenfalls beide Daumen. Im Gegensatz zu Adrian war er gestern wie heute die Ruhe selbst.

„Hast du wirklich was mit Flint am Laufen?", fragte Roger unvermittelt und verzog das Gesicht.

Stirnrunzelnd schüttelte Katie den Kopf. „Nein, hab' ich nicht", antwortete sie schlicht. Wann endlich war dieses verdammte Thema aus der Welt? Es war einfach nur ätzend, bei jeder Gelegenheit darauf angesprochen zu werden. Hatte sie nicht auch etwas Ruhe verdient? Noch nicht einmal ein einziger Tag verging, ohne dass irgendjemand ihr mitteilte, dass sie eine Verräterin war.

„Uns brauchst du nicht anzulügen, Bell", entgegnete einer der Treiber hämisch. „Jeder weiß doch, dass du auf Quidditch-Kapitäne stehst." Anzüglich grinsend fügte er noch hinzu. „Mein Bett steht dir immer frei, wenn ich Roger nächstes Jahr als Kapitän ablösen sollte."

Katies Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Mit dir stinkendem Haufen Hippogreifenscheiße würde ich nie ins Bett steigen." Wütend ballte sie die Fäuste. Was für ein widerlicher Idiot!

„Ach sei doch nicht so, Bell", fügte der andere Treiber hinzu. „Wenn man mit den Slytherins rumhängt, braucht man sich nicht über Lästereien zu wundern."

Katie biss übelgelaunt die Zähne zusammen und hätte sich am liebsten die Ravenclaw-Flagge von den Schultern gerissen. Sie hasste diese verdammten Lästereien. Seitdem man sie hin und wieder mit Marcus zusammen sah, dachten so manche Arschlöcher in Hogwarts, sie sei leicht zu haben. Das machte sie jedes Mal so verdammt wütend. Es war ja schon schlimm genug, ständig als Slytherin-Schlampe bezeichnet zu werden, aber diese widerlichen Anmachsprüche und Unterstellungen waren einfach nur abartig. Am meisten an dieser ganzen Situation ärgerte sie, dass Roger keinerlei Anstalten machte, seine Treiber zur Raison zu rufen. Man sollte meinen, dass man die Menschen schützte, die einem einmal am Herzen gelegen hatten, doch Roger schien das anders zu sehen. Anscheinend war Loyalität in Ravenclaw nicht so großgeschrieben, wie sie dachte. Was für ein Idiot.

Oliver, der intuitiv spürte, dass Katie ihre Wut nur noch mühsam unterdrücken konnte, griff nach ihrem Ellbogen. Er schenkte Roger einen reichlich irritierten Blick. „Wir gehen", sagte er und zog sie mit sich.

„Ich hasse das", flüsterte Katie aufgebracht, als sie außerhalb von Rogers Hörweite war.

Oliver zog sie in den Schatten der Tribüne und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich finde nicht, dass du eine Schlampe bist. Für mich bist du eine super Freundin und du bist ein toller Mensch, Katie."

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Katies Hals. Olivers Worte taten ihr unendlich gut und verdrängten die Wut auf Roger und diese unmögliche Hilflosigkeit. Sie räusperte sich und murmelte: „Danke, Oli. Ich... ich bin froh, dass du mich immer noch magst... trotz Adrian." Sie schniefte und wischte eine heimliche Träne weg. Schnell vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in Olivers Pullover, damit er nicht allzu viel von ihrer Gemütslage mitbekam.

Oliver strich ihr vorsichtig über das Haar. „Dir Pucey als Lover auszusuchen war zwar nicht die glorreichste Idee, die du jemals hattest, aber das ändert nichts an deinem Charakter." Er seufzte. „Egal was du tust, ich finde dich immer toll. Außer wenn du meine Quidditch-Taktiken verrätst, dann nicht mehr", scherzte er und Katies Wut schwand dahin.

„Du bist der beste Freund der Welt, Oli." Katie löste sich aus Olivers Pullover und lächelte ihn zaghaft an. „Adrian und ich stehen einfach unter einem schlechten Stern."

„Oh nein", sagte Oliver und schüttelte vehement mit dem Kopf. „Zum einen ist der Typ einfach ein Arschloch und zum anderen machst du dir das Leben unnötig schwer." Er zögerte kurz und schlug dann vor: „Wir gehen jetzt zurück zu den anderen und du erzählst ihnen von deinem Lover. Mit der Unterstützung deiner Freunde sieht die Welt schon ganz anders aus."

Katie löste sich aus Olivers Umarmung und dachte über seinen Vorschlag nach. Es wäre tatsächlich befreiend, wenn sie ihren Freunden von der Beziehung berichten könnte. Dann hätte sie seit langem wieder einmal das Gefühl, vollkommen ehrlich zu sein. Vor allen Dingen müsste sie dann keine Halbwahrheiten über ihr Liebesleben mehr verbreiten oder Ausreden erfinden, wohin sie ständig verschwand. Andererseits... Was, wenn ihre Freunde ihr dann nicht mehr vertrauten?

Oliver stupste sie an. „Denk' schneller. Alicia verteilt da oben Süßigkeiten."

Katie runzelte die Stirn, setzte sich aber gehorsam in Bewegung. „Und wenn sie mich dann nicht mehr mögen?", fragte sie zögernd.

Oliver rollte mit den Augen. „Zur Zeit denken sie, dass Flint dein Freund ist und sie mögen dich trotzdem." Er strich ihr ein letztes Mal über den Rücken, dann waren sie schon in Hörweite ihrer Freunde. „Sei mutig und tapfer, du bist doch eine Löwin."

„Hmm", machte Katie und besann sich auf ihren Gryffindor-Mut. „Hört mal her!", sagte sie laut und schaute in die Runde. Alle blickten neugierig zurück und Alicia drückte ihr ungefragt einen Schokofrosch in die Hand. „Ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr das niemandem erzählt", begann sie umständlich und wartete, bis alle nickten. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals „Ich bin nicht mit Marcus zusammen, sondern mit Adrian Pucey", verkündete sie und schluckte schwer. Das war's. Jetzt war der Schnatz aus der Kiste.

Stumm schauten ihre Freunde sie an, aber niemand reagierte. Katie hörte ihren Herzschlag überdeutlich in ihrer Brust dröhnen und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob ihn die anderen auch hören konnten. Sie rieb ihre schweißnassen Hände an ihrer Hose trocken und atmete tief ein und aus, um ihren Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren. Der Moment zog sich immer weiter in die Länge und Katie begann, ihre Ehrlichkeit zu bereuen.

Dann drehte sich Alicia zu Fred um und sagte laut. „Du schuldest mir fünfzehn Sickel. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, Weasley." Fordernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus und Fred begann in seiner Tasche zu wühlen.

„Oh Merlin, Katie", entfuhr es Fred weinerlich. „Wieso denn Pucey? Wieso nicht Flint? Jetzt verliere ich mein ganzes restliches Taschengeld für diesen Monat!" Mit qualvoll verzogenem Gesicht zählte er die Münzen in Alicias Hand ab.

„Danke schön. Es ist immer wieder eine Freude mit dir Geschäfte zu machen", erwiderte Alicia gut gelaunt und wandte sich zu George und Angelina. „Von euch bekomme ich auch noch Kohle!" Murrend begannen auch die beiden ein paar Sickel zusammenzusuchen.

Katie stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und funkelte Alicia sauer an. „Du hast auf mein Liebesleben gewettet?" Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit und sie fühlte sich ganz leicht. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie den empörten Gesichtsausdruck aufrecht erhalten. Ihre Freunde mochten sie immer noch, alles war gut und das Leben war doch schön.

Alicia grinste unbekümmert. „Die Zwillinge haben angefangen!", bekannte sie und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe lediglich auf den richtigen Slytherin gesetzt."

„Boah!", entfuhr es Katie empört. „Auf wen habt ihr gewettet?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll in die Runde.

„Angie und ich haben auf Flint getippt", gestand Fred und schaute Alicia wehmütig dabei zu, wie sie ihren Gewinn einstrich und verstaute. „Ich war mir so sicher! Auf die Slytherins ist einfach kein Verlass."

„Ich finde immer noch, dass es Bletchey hätte sein können", bekannte George und rümpfte die Nase. „So oft wie du ihn schon vom Besen geräumt hast, hätte man da auch etwas hineininterpretieren können. Außerdem starrt der dir immer so auf den Hintern."

„Ihhh", machte Katie halb entsetzt und halb belustigt. „Doch nicht der." Der Stein, der ihr bei den Scherzen ihrer Freunde vom Herzen fiel, war riesengroß. Darüber war es ihr fast unmöglich, böse auf ihre Freunde zu sein, weil sie Wetten über sie abschlossen.

„Aber Pucey?", beschwerte sich Fred. „Der ist so ein..."

„Arschloch?", half Oliver aus und fing sich von Katie einen Schlag in die Rippen ein.

„Du hast mal wieder alles gewusst und dichtgehalten", bemerkte Alicia anklagend.

„Du hast es doch eh schon geahnt", gab Oliver gelassen zurück, während sich die Tribüne um sie herum langsam mit Zuschauern füllte. „Außerdem habt ihr doch alle eure Geheimnisse, also tut doch nicht so, als wäre das etwas Besonderes."

„Pfff", machte Angelina abwertend. „Regelmäßige Treffen mit Cedric und Flint zählen nicht als Geheimnisse", zog sie Oliver auf. „Wir wissen, dass ihr nur über Quidditch redet."

Oliver grinste nur und drückte kurz Katies Hand. „Gut gemacht", flüsterte er ihr zu. „Da!", sagte er laut, „Die Teams fliegen auf das Feld."

Glücklich stützte Katie ihre Ellenbogen auf die Tribünenabgrenzung und überblickte das Feld. Jetzt wo ihre Freunde hinter ihr standen - Wette hin oder her -, fühlte sie sich schon wesentlich wohler in ihrer Haut. Sie sah deren Unterstützung nicht als selbstverständlich an, sondern als Geschenk. Jetzt würde sie den Lästereien wesentlich standfester begegnen können. Da blieb nur noch ein Problem, dachte sich Katie und sah mit einem Seufzen zu, wie die Slytherins das erste Tor erzielten. Wie sie die Blamage, als Maskottchen der Slytherins abgeführt zu werden, jemals überleben sollte, wenn diese vermaledeiten Ravenclaws verloren. Als ein Tor nach dem anderen für die Slytherins fiel, sank Katies Kopf auf die Absperrung. Drachenmist, das würde verdammt peinlich werden.

„Uh oh", machte Angelina schadenfroh, nachdem das Spiel schließlich schon eine ganze Stunde lief, ohne dass die Ravenclaws nennenswerte Gegenwehr gezeigt hatten. „Wenn Cho Chang jetzt nicht bald den Schnatz fängt, hast du ein Problem, Katie."

Katie seufzte. Noch vor ein paar Tagen hatte ihr Marcus sehr glaubhaft vermittelt, dass es ein hartes Spiel gegen die Ravenclaws geben würde. Und jetzt? Jetzt spielten die Adler wie ein Haufen Flubberwürmer auf Besen und wurden von den Slytherins überrollt. Hatten die vergessen zu trainieren? Oder war ihnen der Sieg gegen Hufflepuff zu Kopf gestiegen? Katie konnte sich diese totale, vernichtende Niederlage beim besten Willen nicht erklären.

„Was für Lappen", murrte Oliver schließlich enttäuscht, als Cho Chang den Schnatz fing. Nur blöderweise kam das für die Ravenclaws zu spät, denn Slytherin gewann trotzdem mit zwanzig Punkten Vorsprung.

Katie rupfte sich die Fahne von den Schultern und jammerte: „Jetzt beginnt die schlimmste Nacht meines Lebens."

„Ertrag' es wie ein Gryffindor", empfahl Alicia ihr mitleidslos und auch Angelina grinste schadenfroh.

„Drachenmist", grummelte Katie und stieg missmutig die Treppen zum Spielfeld hinab. Sie bahnte sich ihren Weg durch das Getümmel der jubelnden grünen Menge am Rasen und hielt die Augen nach Marcus oder Adrian offen. Stattdessen lief sie zuerst Cho über den Weg. „Gut gefangen", munterte Katie sie auf, doch Cho schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf und tauchte wieder in der Menge unter.

Plötzlich ergriff jemand ihr Handgelenk und völlig überrumpelt stolperte Katie ihrem Freund in die Arme. „Hab' ich dich!", rief der völlig verschwitzte und total verdreckte Adrian übermütig. „Mein Preis!", überschwänglich zog er sie an sich und drückte ihr einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund.

„Adrian!", protestierte Katie wirkungslos und versuchte halbherzig, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. „Lass mich besser los, jeder kann uns sehen", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, als seine Hand zu ihrem Po wanderte. Unwillkürlich machten sich Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch breit und ihre Abwehr verschwand. Auch wenn er im Moment ziemlich stark nach Mann stank und Dreck auf ihr verteilte, wollte sie nirgendwo anders sein als in seinen Armen. So hatte sie sich bei Roger nie gefühlt. Am liebsten würde sie gleich noch einen Kuss von ihm fordern, aber wenigstens einer von ihnen musste vernünftig sein und an die Gerüchte denken.

Adrian lachte nur ausgelassen und fragte: „Hast du meine Tore gesehen, Kates? Ich bin der beste Jäger von ganz Hogwarts."

Bei so viel Übermut und Adrians großem Ego konnte Katie nicht anders und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit. „Ja, ich hab' sie alle gesehen", lobte sie. „Du bist der allerbeste Jäger der Welt."

Adrian reckte lachend die Faust in die Luft und stieß einen ausgelassenen Jubelschrei aus. „Slytherin holt den Pokaaal, den Pokaaal, den Pokaaaaaaaal", sang er lautstark.

„Dazu müsst ihr erst einmal an uns vorbei", erwähnte Katie lächelnd und abrupt ließ Adrian sie los. „Huch", machte sie erschrocken und stolperte einen Schritt zur Seite. Marcus klopfte ihr fest auf den Rücken und grinste mindestens genauso breit wie Adrian. Im Gegensatz zu Adrian floss ihm aber ein kleines Rinnsal Blut beständig über die Wange und tropfte auf seine Quidditchausrüstung. „Gratuliere zum Sieg, Marcus", sagte Katie förmlich und sank ein wenig ein unter Marcus' überglücklichen Schlägen.

„Ich habe ein Outfit für dich!", verkündete er breit grinsend und rupfte ihr ungelenk die blauen Bänder aus den Haaren. Oh nein, dachte Katie nur. Jetzt nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf.

* * *

 _Das war's für heute. Nächste Woche geht es genau hier weiter. Freut euch auf ein bisschen Miles, Marcus und ganz viel Katie &Adrian! Lasst mir bitte ein Review da!_


	10. Kapitel 5,2 - Unter einem schlechten Ste

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Das ist der zweite Teil des Kapitels rund um Katies Wette. Das Ende wird richtig schön schmalzig-kitschig. Mal sehen, ob es euch gefällt. Vielen Dank für das Review. Nun aber viel Spaß mit einer völlig verknallten Katie und ihrem peinlichen Abend bei den Slytherins. Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr! Eure Mary_

-o-

 **(Unter einem schlechten Stern)**

„Ich habe ein Outfit für dich!", verkündete er breit grinsend und rupfte ihr ungelenk die blauen Bänder aus den Haaren. Oh nein, dachte Katie nur. Jetzt nahm das Unheil seinen Lauf.

„Aua", beschwerte sich Katie, „Ich weiß." Sie seufzte und deutete mit dem Daumen auf die Slytherin-Umkleide. „Soll ich eben mit dir gehen?"

Marcus nickte und wenig später stand Katie in dem peinlichsten Outfit aller Zeiten auf dem Quidditchfeld umgeben von sich köstlich amüsierenden Slytherins. „Ich möchte sterben", bekannte sie Adrian, doch der lachte nur noch lauter. Am Ende hatte er sogar Tränen in den Augen, was Katie trotz allem ein Lächeln entlockte. Selbst als Oliver wenig später wie versprochen neben Marcus auftauchte, erhielt sie keine Unterstützung. Im Gegenteil: der Verräter gratulierte Marcus noch mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln zur gelungenen Auswahl des Kostüms. Marcus starrte Oliver an, wie als wäre ihm ein drittes Auge gewachsen. Selbst Adrian murmelte völlig entgeistert: „Wood hat ja so etwas wie Humor."

Katie verdrehte nur die Augen und blickte an sich hinunter. Sie trug enganliegende silberne Leggins und ein fast knielanges grünes T-Shirt, auf dem in einem Herz eine riesige Schlange prangte. Damit sie nicht fror, hatte ihr Adrian zum Abschluss noch eine enorm große Slytherin-Flagge umgebunden, die wie ein Umhang hinter ihr herwehte. „Hab' Erbarmen, Adrian", flehte sie, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es eh keinen Zweck hatte.

Adrian schüttelte nur verschlagen mit dem Kopf und ging in die Hocke. Katie ahnte schon, was er vorhatte. „Auf keinen F-", setzte sie an, dann wurde sie schon von Marcus gepackt und rabiat auf Adrians Schultern gesetzt. Der stand schnell auf und Katie klammerte sich erschrocken an Marcus ausgestrecken Armen fest, um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. „Huch", entfuhr es ihr, dann blickte sie schon von Adrians Schultern aus über das ganze Quidditchfeld. Leider konnten dadurch auch alle Mitschüler Katie sehen, was ihr Unwohlsein ins Unendliche steigerte. „Es ist so peinlich. Bitte lass mich wenigstens runter", flehte sie, doch Adrian grinste nur.

Katie entdeckte Alicia und George und winkte ihnen hilfesuchend zu, doch die beiden lachten auch nur, als sie das grüne T-Shirt sahen. Alicia zog sogar die Kamera hervor. „Rückt mal zusammen", bat sie grinsend und kniete sich hin, um Katie in ihrer ganzen Pracht auf Adrians Schultern neben Oliver und Marcus auf das Bild zu bekommen. „Das Bild rahme ich dir ein, Katie", zog Alicia sie auf.

„Du bist keine Hilfe, Maus!", erwiderte Katie so würdevoll, wie es in ihrem Outfit möglich war. Auch wenn sie eher ihren Besen verschenken würde als das zuzugeben, gestand sie sich ein, dass es sich eigentlich ganz gut anfühlte, auf Adrians Schultern zu sitzen. In der Öffentlichkeit war er ihr noch nie so nahe gewesen. Für sie war es völlig ungewohnt, aber sie genoss es trotzdem auf eine abgedrehte Art und Weise. Irgendwie schaffte seine Nähe es immer wieder, dieses Kribbeln im Magen hervorzurufen. Auch wenn sie gerade am liebsten vor Scham im Boden versinken würde, konnte sie nicht umhin, die Situation zu genießen. Verstohlen strich sie Adrian durch das dunkle Haar und wieder schlich sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Sie winkte noch zum Abschied, als Alicia mit George abzog.

„Bell zieht es echt durch!" Graham stieß mit einem ungläubigen Blick Miles an, der sie mit offenem Mund fassungslos anstarrte.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt, Bell ist cool", erwiderte Marcus locker und reichte Katie ungefragt ein Butterbier nach oben.

„Danke, Marcus", erwiderte Katie verdutzt, trank einen großen Schluck und bot Adrian auch etwas an. Das war das erste richtige Kompliment, das sie von Marcus hörte, und es kam völlig unerwartet. Er musste sie ja echt mögen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Irritiert ließ Katie den Kapitän nicht aus den Augen, doch der schenkte ihr nur ein schiefes Lächeln und klopfte zufrieden mit sich und der Welt Miles auf die Schulter.

„Cool?!", Miles Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Fassungslosigkeit. „Habt ihr alle vergessen, dass sie im letzten Spiel mehrfach versucht hat, mich vom Besen getreten hat, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal erwischt zu werden?"

„Weichei!", antworteten Marcus und Katie gleichzeitig. Adrian prustete los und verschluckte sich dabei fast an seinem Butterbier.

Empört schüttelte Miles den Kopf. „Das ist echt nicht zu fassen! Ich such' mir ein anderes Team!" Wütend stapfte er los, doch Marcus stürzte ihm sofort hinterher.

„Hey Kates", sagte Adrian fröhlich. „Jetzt wird es an der Zeit, dass du dir den Gemeinschaftsraum vom Slytherin zum ersten Mal in Ruhe ansehen kannst."

Misstrauisch blickte Graham von Katie zu Adrian und zurück. „Heißt das, Bell war schon einmal in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum?"

Mit ihren geschulten Jägerreflexen schnappte Katie Adrian das Butterbier wieder weg und prostete Graham zu. „Warst du etwa noch nie im Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor?", fragte sie unschuldig und erntete einen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel von Adrian.

„Nein", antwortete Graham zögernd. „Irgendetwas entgeht mir hier doch."

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste. In diesem Moment rief irgendjemand „Zum Gemeinschaftsraum!" und die Menge setzte sich in Bewegung. Wenig später waren auch Oliver und Marcus wieder an ihrer Seite und unterhielten sich gedämpft über Chos Schnatzfang.

„Sag' mal, Wood", fragte Graham mit einem listigen Blick auf Katie, „Warst du schon einmal im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin?"

„Klar", antwortete Oliver ungehalten, da er unterbrochen wurde. „Erst letztes Wochenende mit Flint. Das ist nicht verboten, Montague."

„Hmpf", machte Graham, während Adrian und Katie lachten.

„Du warst noch nie in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum, weil du auch ein Weichei bist, Montague", provozierte Katie ihn von Adrians Schultern herab, wohlwissend, dass er ihr dort nichts antun konnte. Obwohl sie im peinlichsten Outfit von Hogwarts das Quidditchfeld verließ, kam sie nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass sie heute Abend noch eine Menge Spaß haben würde.

„Halt' ja den Rand, Bell", drohte Graham halbherzig.

„Wenn du weiter so charmant bist, lädt dich nie jemand dahin ein", provozierte Katie weiter und handelte sich einen festeren Knuff ins Bein ein.

„Ruhe da oben, Kates", schimpfte Adrian gelassen. „Sei nett zu den Leuten, mit denen du den Abend verbringen musst."

„Ich bin die Freundlichkeit in Person, Adrian", bestätigte Katie sarkastisch und tätschelte übertrieben liebevoll Adrians Kopf.

„Und außerdem niemals leichtsinnig, neugierig oder direkt", fügte Adrian genauso sarkastisch hinzu und fuhr spielerisch unter ihr T-Shirt, wo der Gryffindor-Löwe immer noch in unverminderter Farbintensität brüllte. Die Weasley-Zwillinge waren von der Farbechtheit begeistert, doch Adrian wurde langsam unruhig und redete immer öfter von irgendwelchen Zaubertränken, mit denen man die Farbe vielleicht abbekam. Katie tat das aber alles mit einem Schulterzucken ab und war nur mäßig beeindruckt davon. Früher oder später würde die Farbe schon von allein abgehen, da war sie sich fast sicher.

„Denkt an die Regeln", kam es sofort von Marcus, „Kein Fummeln in Gegenwart des Käpt'ns."

„Fummeln?", entfuhr es Graham entsetzt, dann schien der Knut zu fallen und er murmelte: „Nein, nein, das will ich alles gar nicht wissen." Er wandte sich um und rief nach Miles, der beinahe sofort bei seinem Kumpel auftauchte. „Wusstest du, dass Adrian was mit Bell hat?", fragte Graham völlig schockiert nach. „Ich dachte immer, der macht Witze!"

„Er hat es erwähnt." Miles verschränkte die Arme. „Die beiden haben sich echt verdient." Böse starrte er zu Katie hoch, die ihn von Adrians Schultern herab mit Stückchen vom Etikett ihrer leeren Butterbierflasche bewarf und viel zu glücklich lächelte. Er hatte also seinen Freunden von ihr erzählt. So fühlte es sich also an, Adrians offizielle Freundin zu sein. Am liebsten hätte sie die ganze Welt umarmt. Der Moment konnte kaum perfekter sein.

„Gib' mir dein Butterbier, Bletchey", forderte Katie und erwiderte Miles' böse Blicke herausfordernd. Miles schüttelte vehement den Kopf und verschränkte seine Arme fest um die Flasche.

In diesem Moment holte Roger sie ein und baute sich vor dem deutlich irritierten Adrian auf. „Lass sie runter", befahl er mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck und Katie ahnte schon, dass nun das Unheil seinen Lauf nahm.

Katie spürte, wie auch Adrian sich anspannte, und antwortete schnell: „Sorry, Roger. Ich habe eine Wette verloren." Zaghaft lächelte sie ihn an. Hatte er es etwa endlich aufgegeben, sie zu ignorieren, nur um einen Streit anzufangen? Oh Merlin, bitte hilf' mir, dachte sie noch.

Zum ersten Mal seit langem sah Roger ihr in die Augen. „Also stimmt es, was die Leute über dich sagen. Katie Bell ist die Schlampe irgendeines Slytherins."

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in Katies Hals und erschwerte ihr das Atmen. Was sollte das denn? Geschockt starrte sie ihn an und das Hochgefühl von eben war schon längst verschwunden. Dann hatte sie sich gefangen. „Mistkerl", fluchte sie wütend. „Mein Leben geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an. Verpiss dich bloß in deinen scheiß blauen Elfenbeinturm, da wo du hingehörst." Unter den johlenden Beifallrufen von Miles und Graham kramte sie ihre Ravenclaw-Flagge hervor und warf sie Roger schwungvoll gegen den Kopf. Was bildete dieses Arschloch sich ein? Waren sie nicht vor Ewigkeiten sogar einmal Freunde gewesen? Das konnte sie sich jetzt nicht mehr vorstellen.

Zornig rupfte sich Roger die Flagge vom Kopf und warf sie achtlos beiseite. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mal an dir gefunden habe, du widerliche Verräterin", spuckte er aus.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Katie sprachlos, dann brüllte sie: „Das weiß ich auch nicht, denn du bist ein eingebildeter egoistischer Haufen Drachenmist, der meine Anwesenheit nicht verdient hat. Du blöder..." Sie bedachte ihn mit einigen wunderschönen Bezeichnungen, die dazu führten, dass Graham den Kopf einzog und Miles anerkennend nickte. „... und deine Mutter war ein verdammter Gartengnom!", schloss Katie wütend. „Ich will nie wieder deine Visage sehen. Nenn' mich nie wieder eine Schlampe, du Arschloch."

Adrian dagegen hatte inzwischen seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Incendio", murmelte er gelassen und der Saum von Rogers Quidditchumfang stand in Flammen.

Schwer atmend sah Katie ihrem brennenden Ex-Freund dabei zu, wie er Zuflucht bei seinem Team suchte. „Wichser", schimpfte sie aufgebracht. Roger hatte sie furchtbar enttäuscht.

Adrian hob eine Augenbraue. „Warst du noch nicht fertig?", neckte er sie. „Dann hätte ich mit dem Anzünden noch ein bisschen gewartet."

Benommen blickte Katie sich nach ihrem besten Freund um. Jetzt war Roger auch gegen sie. „Oli...", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme und streckte ihre Hand nach ihm aus.

„Du bist keine Schlampe und keine Verräterin", sagte Oliver resolut und drückte ihre Hand ungelenk. „Du bist eine tolle Gryffindor und Roger hat nicht mehr alle Klatscher im Kasten." Er schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und tätschelte tröstend den Teil von Katies Arm, an den er herankam. „Mit dem gehe ich so schnell kein Butterbier mehr trinken."

Adrian ging einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Oliver Katie loslassen musste. „Finger weg von meiner Freundin", knurrte er böse. „Wenn Davies ihr noch einmal zu nahe kommt, bekommt er mehr ab als nur einen Incendio. So regeln wir Slytherins das."

Oliver ließ sich von Adrians Drohung wenig beeindrucken. „Das Slytherin-Thema ist noch lange nicht durch, Pucey", prophezeite er düster.

Katie seufzte und schluckte ein paar Mal, um wieder frei atmen zu können. „Roger ist nicht der erste und wird auch nicht der letzte sein, der mich eine Verräterin nennt", bekannte sie ernst. „Manchmal... manchmal wünsche ich mir Marcus' dicke Haut", fügte sie traurig hinzu.

Marcus schnaubte und reichte Katie eine halbvolle Glasflasche. „Trink' Bell und sei wieder fröhlich. Heute wird gefeiert, nicht gejammert."

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, trank Katie einen großen Schluck aus der Flasche und verzog dann angeekelt das Gesicht. „Was ist das denn?", fragte sie entsetzt.

Graham und Miles lachten und spotteten über ihren Gesichtsausdruck. „Na Bell, wer ist jetzt das Weichei?", fragte Miles hämisch nach, doch nach einem gezielten Tritt in seine Rippen lachte er nicht mehr.

„Das ist Marcus' Geheimrezept", erklärte Graham herablassend. „Gib' mir die Flasche, Bell."

Damit war Katies Neugier nicht gestillt. Zögernd trank sie noch ein paar Schlucke und versuchte, etwas herauszuschmecken, bevor sie die Flasche an Graham weitergab. „Da ist doch Feuerwhisky mit drin, oder? Adrian?", hakte sie nach, doch der lachte nur und ließ sie im Dunkeln.

Langsam näherte sich der Pulk aus silber-grün gekleideten Menschen dem Schloss. Katie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben so viele hämische Kommentare über die Wahl ihrer Kleidung bekommen, wie in der Zeit auf Adrians Schulter. Selbst ihre eigenen Hausgenossen kamen vorbei und machten ihre Witze über die wehrlose Katie oder spotteten darüber, wie sehr ihr grün doch stand. Colin Creevy versuchte sogar, ein Foto von ihr zu schießen, doch Oliver verjagte ihn mit dem bösen Blick, der eigentlich für die Weasley-Zwillinge reserviert war.

„Marcus bitte, es ist so peinlich", stöhnte Katie, die es aufgegeben hatte, Adrian um Erbarmen zu bitten. „Du hast auch was gut bei mir."

„Dürfte ich auch deinen Besen polieren?", fragte Marcus, aber Katie war sich fast sicher, dass er sie nur auf den Arm nach. Vorsichtshalber nickte sie trotzdem zustimmend, doch Marcus lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Lässig erhob er die Hand zum High-Five und Adrian schlug ein.

„Ihr seid gemein", murrte Katie weinerlich. Sie zog den Kopf ein, da sie inzwischen im Schloss angekommen waren und durch die Gänge zogen. Inzwischen war sogar der Kopflose Nick vorbeigeflogen und hatte sie ungläubig angestarrt.

„Slytherin eben, Kates", antwortete Adrian grinsend. Vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen ließ er sie dann endlich von seinen Schultern.

Katie streckte sich, bis die Knochen knackten, und fühlte sich noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen nach der langen Zeit auf Adrians Schultern. Doch gerade als sie ihre Hand nach Oliver ausstreckte, legte Adrian seinen Arm um sie und führte sie unter großem Gejohle und Applaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Endlich trägst du die Farben eines richtigen Quidditchteams, Bell", scherzte einer der Treiber unter anhaltendem Gelächter.

„Wenn du zu uns wechseln willst, kaufe ich dir auch einen richtigen Besen", spottete der andere Treiber. Er wartete noch nicht einmal Katies Antwort ab, sondern drehte die Musik auf. Überall standen Butterbierflaschen und irgendjemand hatte sogar Snacks vorbereitet. Die Slytherin-Partys schienen denen im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum um nichts nachzustehen.

Katie atmete tief durch und versuchte, sich nicht aufzuregen. Dankbar nahm sie Marcus' Flasche entgegen und trank einen großen Schluck. Wieder verzog sie das Gesicht. Da war auch Kürbissaft drin, wenn sie sich nicht völlig täuschte. Ohne Alkohol würde sie den Abend bestimmt nicht überleben. Dementsprechend böse schaute sie auch, als Oliver ihr die Flasche abnahm.

„Seit dem letzten Mal, als du auf einer Party zu viel getrunken hast, habe ich den da an der Backe", erklärte Oliver grinsend und deutete mit dem Daumen auf Adrian. „Mehr von der Sorte ertrage ich nur bedingt."

„Pathetisch, Wood", kommentierte Adrian herablassend und zog Katie eng an sich. „Ich mag dich in grün, Kates", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und führte sie zu einem Sessel. Mit einem leisen Ächzen ließ er sich darauf fallen und zog Katie auf seinen Schoß. „Morgen habe ich Muskelkater", brummte er und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken.

Ein wohliges Gefühl machte sich in Katie breit, doch richtig entspannen konnte sie noch nicht. „Du darfst mir nicht so nahe sein, Adrian", warnte sie ernst, „Das mit uns wird sonst die Runde machen." Auch wenn es ihr das Herz brach, wollte sie nicht nur an sich denken. Sie musste Adrian vor den Lästereien schützen. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass man sie hinter ihrem Rücken eine Schlampe nannte oder dass Roger Davies sie auf dem Quidditch-Feld beleidigte.

„Das mit uns steht nicht unter einem schlechten Stern, Kates", antwortete Adrian und zog sie einfach näher an sich heran. Sein Blick wanderte zu ihren Lippen und blieb dort hängen. „Es ist mir egal, was die anderen denken.", fügte er arrogant hinzu. „Sie werden uns nie verstehen." Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er über ihre Unterlippe und sie schloss automatisch die Augen. „Du gehörst mir", flüsterte Adrian besitzergreifend und strich federleicht mit seinen Lippen über ihre.

„Ich gehöre dir", wiederholte Katie wie in Trance. Vermutlich hätte sie ihn in ihrem Zustand alles bestätigt, was er hören wollte, damit er sie endlich küsste. Dass sie ihm mit Haut und Haaren verfallen war, war aber leider wahr, das spürte sie deutlich. Dann senkten sich seine Lippen auf ihre und sie seufzte wohlig. Heute war schon jetzt der beste Tag ihres ganzen Lebens trotz der blöden Wette. Katie schlang ihre Arme um Adrians Hals und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen dunklen Haaren, als er den Kuss noch vertiefte. Sein Geruch umgab sie wie eine Glocke und Katies Gedanken wurden immer nebliger. Seine Hand glitt unter das grüne Top und fuhr langsam an ihrem Rücken hoch und runter und sie merkte kaum, dass sie sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn schmiegte. „Adrian...", hauchte sie, als er sich von ihr löste und kleine Küsse auf ihrem Hals verteilte.

„Lass uns in mein Zimmer gehen" flüsterte Adrian mit belegter Stimme. Katie nickte nur und stand ein bisschen wackelig auf.

Die beiden kamen noch nicht einmal halb durch den Raum, da wurden sie schon von Graham und Miles abgepasst. „Das könnt ihr vergessen", sagte Graham herablassend und versperrte ihnen den Weg. „Heute Nacht wird gefeiert und getrunken." Miles hielt auch schon wieder Marcus' merkwürdiges Gebräu in der Hand. „Eure merkwürdige... Bettgeschichte könnt ihr später ausleben", fügte spöttisch Miles hinzu. „Bros before hoes." Katie versuchte noch, Miles gegen das Schienbein zu treten, doch der ganze Alkohol ließ sie langsam werden und er wich aus. „Netter Versuch, Bell", kommentierte er grinsend. „Komm' schon, Adrian, oder hat dich die Kleine schon so im Griff?", spottete Graham. „Früher hast du uns nie für deine Freundinnen hängen lassen."

Adrian zögerte und Katie ahnte schon, dass sie heute wohl nicht mehr mit ihm schlafen würde. Mit einem letzten wehmütigen Blick auf den rettenden Ausgang ließ sie seine Hand los. „Geh' schon", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln. „Deine ‚hoe' läuft dir nicht weg - zumindest heute Nacht nicht."

Sie hatte sich schon halb weggedreht und winkte Oliver, als Adrian seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang. „Du gehst jetzt nicht zu Wood", erklärte er arrogant, „Du kommst mit uns. Von mir aus sollen alle wissen, dass du mir gehörst... vor allem Wood."

Ein warmes Kribbeln machte sich in Katie breit. Es war das schönste Geständnis, was er ihr in diesem Moment hätte machen können. Morgen würden vermutlich alle darüber reden, dass sie Adrians Freundin war, und er tat nichts, um es zu verhindern. Es fühlte sich so gut an, dass er endlich offen an ihrer Seite stand. Sie lehnte sich an ihm und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Nie wieder würde sie ihre Zuneigung verstecken müssen. Das war jetzt schon verdammt befreiend. „Eifersüchtig?", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr und schenkte ihm einen verschmitzten Blick. Sollte er doch auch ein wenig leiden, wenn sie schon von allen ausgelacht wurde.

„Wenn du nicht so verdammt heiß wärst, hätte ich dich schon längst stehen lassen, Gryffindor", antwortete Adrian gelassen mit seiner Hand deutlich sichtbar auf Katies Po.

* * *

 _Hmm, schön kitschig. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen. Genießt die Ruhe vor dem Sturm, nächste Woche gibt's Drama. Nach Kapitel 6 folgt nur noch ein (optionaler) Epilog. Also macht euch bitte die Mühe und schreibt mir ein Review._


	11. Kapitel 6,1 - Beredte Stille

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Neulich habe ich am Ende der Fanfic etwas herumgedoktort, jetzt ist sie um ein Kapitel länger. Irgendwie kann ich doch nicht die Finger von diesem Projekt lassen. Dieses Kapitel kommt etwas früher als gewohnt, da ich über das Wochenende verreise. Im Kapitel schlägt die Stimmung eindeutig wieder in die düstere Richtung um und Katie erlebt eine ordentliche Menge Häuserzwist. Lasst euch überraschen. Vielen Dank für das Review. Über Rückmeldungen freue ich mich wie immer sehr!_ _Eure Mary_

-o-

 **Beredte Stille**

 _I'll sleep in this place  
with the lonely crowd;  
Lie in the dark  
where the shadows run from themselves_

 _Cream_

Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum schlug mit jedem Tag weiter um. Katie spürte schon, als sie den Raum betrat, dass es nach einem anstrengenden Tag wie heute eskalieren würde. Inzwischen hatte sie ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wann es für sie gefährlich wurde. Sie zog ihre Schultern nach oben und ging zielstrebig durch den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihren Abend in Ruhe im Schlafsaal zu verbringen. Schon die ganze letzte Woche über fühlte sie sich nicht richtig wohl, denn ständig sprach sie jemand mehr oder weniger subtil auf das kommende Quidditchspiel an. Das ganze Team musste da durch, das war ihr klar, aber sie traf es dieses Mal besonders schlimm, da ihre Beziehung zu Adrian immer öffentlicher wurde. Als ob das irgendetwas an ihrem Wunsch, das Spiel zu gewinnen, ändern würde. Es war so albern und trotzdem fühlte sich ständig jemand dazu berufen, sie darauf anzusprechen. Inzwischen war sie zu einem richtigen Nervenbündel mutiert. Gestern bei Adrian, als sie sich in Sicherheit fühlte, hatte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und sie hätte zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten geweint. Adrian hatte ihr daraufhin erzählt, dass es bei den Slytherins nicht anders war, obwohl Marcus alles tat, um sein Team zu schützen. An Marcus selbst prallten wie immer alle Attacken ab.

Mit gesenktem Blick umrundete Katie die rot-goldene Sitzecke und nickte Oliver flüchtig zu, der sich ebenfalls in die hinterste Ecke zum Lernen verkrochen hatte. Abwesend winkte er, doch Katie konnte nicht sagen, ob er sie wahrgenommen hatte. Er war ungewöhnlich blass um die Nase, stellte sie resignierend fest. Als Kapitän stand er noch mehr unter Druck als sein Team und er vertrug es mit jedem Jahr schlechter. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er sich lautstark mit den Jungs aus seinem Schlafsaal gestritten und der gesamte Gemeinschaftsraum hatte dabei zugehört. Die drei Gryffindor hatten ihm vorgeworfen, dass er zu viel Zeit mit Marcus verbrachte und dabei seine eigenen Quidditchpläne gefährdete. Dass sich die Treffen mit Marcus auf Olivers Quidditchstrategien äußerst fruchtbar auswirkten, hatten die drei dabei beflissentlich übersehen. Oliver hatte tatsächlich klein beigegeben und traf sich nicht mehr mit dem Slytherin. Jetzt da er nur noch sich selbst und Katie für seine Taktikgespräche hatte, wurde er immer nervöser und grüblerischer. Katie selbst war zu dem Zeitpunkt bei Adrian, aber als sie die Geschichte von Oliver am selben Abend noch hörte, war sie geschockt. Oliver berichtete, dass wirklich niemand ihm beigestanden hatte, noch nicht einmal sein eigenes Team. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er an der Stelle ankam, an der er versprechen musste, bis zum Spiel nicht mehr mit Marcus zu reden. Katie hatte völlig fassungslos versucht, ihn zu trösten.

Spontan drehte Katie ab und legte Oliver eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey Käpt'n. Wie geht's dir heute?", fragte sie betont lässig.

„Die Luft brennt, Katie." Oliver räumte seine Bücher zusammen. Er wirkte bedrückt. „Geh' besser nach oben, bevor es dich auch noch trifft." Er seufzte. „Oder komm' mit mir. Ich muss noch in die Bücherei. Ich brauche dringend Abstand zu diesem ganzen... Wahnsinn."

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh' nur und gönn' dir eine Auszeit. Ich soll dir übrigens von Adrian ausrichten, dass Marcus und Cedric dich schmerzlich vermissen." Sie lächelte ihn an, doch Oliver blieb ernst. Er ließ sich von ihr in eine kurze Umarmung ziehen und ging dann mit gesenktem Blick nach draußen. Seine Bücher hatte er wie ein Schutzschild vor seine Brust gepresst. Katie sah ihm stirnrunzelnd nach. Er erinnerte sie viel zu stark an sich selbst. Nur noch ein paar Tage, ermutigte sie sich, dann war das Spiel um und der ganze Trubel war vorbei.

„Hey Katie, komm' mal her!", rief Dean unvermittelt und viel zu laut. Schon lag die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Gemeinschaftsraums auf ihnen und es wurde schlagartig still.

Katie gehorchte nur zögernd. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit. Dean war bekanntermaßen ein riesiger Quidditchfan. Sie ahnte schon, dass ihr kein angenehmes Gespräch bevorstand. Zu blöd, dass Oliver schon weg war... oder war das kein Zufall? „Ist was?", fragte sie stumpf. Hoffentlich gab es jetzt keinen Streit, denn wenn der Druck weiter so stieg, würde sie bald nicht mehr in der Lage sein, zu spielen.

„Ja", antwortete Dean provozierend. „Uns passt es nicht, dass du so kurz vor dem Spiel noch mit Pucey rumhängst."

Katie verdrehte die Augen und atmete bewusst ein und aus. Sie würde jetzt nicht brüllen. „Sei nicht albern, Dean", sagte sie nüchtern. „Ich beschwere mich auch nicht darüber, dass du mit Luna Lovegood redest, obwohl sie in Ravenclaw ist."

Deans Wangen färbten sich rot und nun sprang ihm sein Freund Seamus bei. „Das ist etwas völlig Anderes. Luna spielt kein Quidditch", erklärte er.

„Ich bin Jägerin, na und?", fuhr Katie ihn an, „Deswegen kann ich trotzdem daten, wen ich will." Wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Streit kommen würde. Aber damit, dass alle ihr so offensichtlich feindselig gegenüberstanden, hatte sie nicht gerechnet. „Ich mach' sicherlich nicht mit Adrian Schluss, wenn es das ist, was ihr beide anscheinend so gern hättet", fügte sie noch hinzu - nur zur Sicherheit. Was für ein Haufen rückratloser Gartengnome!

„Das wollen wir auch gar nicht!", raunzte Dean sie an. „Wir wollen nur, dass du so kurz vor dem Spiel verdammt noch mal Abstand zu Pucey hältst." Seamus pflichtete ihm sofort bei. „Versteh' uns doch Katie. Wir vertrauen der Schlange nicht", erklärte er betont ruhig und sachlich.

„Ihr vertraut mir nicht", brüllte Katie nun doch. Zornig sah sie in die Runde, doch alle schauten weg. Langsam konnte sie verstehen, wie Oliver sich gefühlt haben musste. Sogar Fred und Angelina senkten ihren Blick.

„Der nutzt dich doch nur aus!", brüllte Dean sofort zurück, „Warum siehst du das nicht? Nach dem Spiel lässt das Arschloch dich eh fallen."

„Was für ein Drachenmist!" Schwer atmend wandte sich Katie Angelina und Fred zu. „Denkt ihr das etwa auch oder warum sagt ihr nichts?" Angriff war schließlich die beste Verteidigung.

„Pucey stiftet doch schon Unruhe im Team, ohne überhaupt da zu sein", schimpfte Dean, als Angelina und Fred beharrlich schwiegen. „Mach' endlich die Augen auf, Katie!"

„Das ist Schwachsinn!", zischte Katie. Ein immer dicker werdender Kloß in ihrem Hals hinderte sie am Schreien. Ihr war es nicht entgangen, dass ihre Teamkameraden nicht auf ihrer Seite standen.

„Wenn sie unbedingt wollen, dann rede eben nicht mit Pucey", schlug Fred schließlich vor, ohne ihr in die Augen zu sehen. „Es sind doch nur noch ein paar Tage."

„Ist... ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Katie mit belegter Stimme. Nur mühsam schaffte sie es, die Tränen niederzukämpfen. Ihre Freunde verlangten von ihr, dass sie nicht mehr mit ihrem Freund redete. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Noch einmal sah sie sich um, doch wieder schauten alle weg. Da war er also: der Moment, an dem sich alle gegen sie verschworen wegen Adrian. Sie atmete tief durch und fasste einen Entschluss. „Schön", verkündete sie mit fester Stimme. „Dann soll es so ein. Ich verabschiede mich morgen beim Frühstück von Adrian und rede nicht mehr mit ihm." Dean und Seamus nickten zufrieden und Angelina und Fred sahen weiterhin auf den Boden. „Allerdings rede ich so lange auch kein Wort mehr mit euch", fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu. „Mit keinem von euch Gryffindors, bis ihr wieder zur Vernunft kommt."

Wütend drehte Katie sich um und stürmte in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett und zog hastig die Vorhänge zu. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, dachte sie und die ersten Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen. Sie hasste diese verdammten, idealistischen Gryffindor da unten in diesem Moment heiß und innig. Ausnahmslos alle hatten sich gegen sie gestellt, noch nicht einmal ihr eigenes Team war ihr beigestanden. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so allein, so ausgeschlossen gefühlt. Wütend und traurig erstickte sie ihre Schluchzer im Kissen und als Alicia und Angelina mit ihr reden wollten, legte sie einen Stillezauber über ihr Bett. Sie hätte ihnen einfach nicht in die Augen sehen können, diesen verdammten Verrätern.

-o-

Wie eine Schwerverbrecherin hatte Katie alle ihre Mitschüler gemieden und schlich sich viel zu früh in die Große Halle. Sie hatte die halbe Nacht geweint und sah wirklich übel aus, doch ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde heute Morgen Adrian alles erzählen und dann mit niemandem aus Gryffindor oder Slytherin mehr reden. Auch wenn es ihr das Herz brach, kam es ihr wie ein langersehnter Befreiungsschlag vor. Vielleicht konnte sie sich auf diese Art endlich diesem verdammten riesengroßen Druck entziehen. Erleichtert entdeckte Katie Adrian am Slytherintisch, wie er neben Miles und gegenüber von Marcus frühstückte. Ohne viel nachzudenken, lief sie schnellen Schrittes zu ihm und quetschte sich kurzerhand zwischen ihn und Miles. Wenn sie zwischen den beiden Riesen sitzenblieb, würde sie niemand so schnell entdecken.

„Hey Kates", begrüßte Adrian sie völlig überrumpelt. Das war kein Wunder, denn nur selten saß jemand woanders als am hauseigenen Tisch und Katie selbst hatte noch nie einen Anlass dafür gehabt, bei den Slytherins zu frühstücken. Er beugte sich herunter und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Irritiert hielt er inne und musterte sie genauer. „Was ist denn mit dir los?" Besorgt legte er einen Arm um sie.

Katie ließ ihren Kopf auf den Tisch fallen und versteckte ihr Gesicht unter ihren Haaren. Mit aller Deutlichkeit waren die Erinnerungen an gestern Abend wieder da und quälten sie. Nur mühsam konnte sie den Drang zu weinen unterdrücken. „Die wollen nicht, dass ich vor dem Spiel noch mit dir rede", gestand sie der Tischplatte mit belegter Stimme. Adrians Hand strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und sie versuchte, ganz ruhig zu atmen.

„Diese verdammten Gryffindor zerschießen ihr Team vor dem eigentlichen Spiel von ganz allein", bemerkte Miles belustigt und Katie brachte nicht einmal die Kraft auf, ihm gegen das Schienbein zu treten.

„Das ist nicht witzig", erwiderte Marcus so ernst, dass Katie vorsichtig aufsah. Er erwiderte ihren Blick sorgenvoll „Was für Idioten, Kates. Lass dich nicht unterkriegen. Es reicht schon, dass sich Wood nicht mehr zu uns traut." Katie entging es nicht, dass er sie zum ersten Mal nicht bei ihrem Nachnamen nannte. Anscheinend stufte er die Situation als ernst genug dafür ein. Bei all dem Erstaunen vergaß Katie sogar für einen Moment ihre Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Marcus hingegen butterte sich völlig unbeeindruckt eine Scheibe Brot.

„Aber darauf lässt du dich nicht ein, oder?", hakte Adrian zweifelnd nach und schob ihr seine Tasse Kaffee zu.

Katie trank einen Schluck und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe keine Wahl. Die lynchen mich sonst. Adrian... ich bin so... so..." Sie umklammerte die Tasse fest, doch Worte, um ihre Gefühle auszudrücken, fand sie keine.

„Ich verstehe", murmelte Adrian enttäuscht.

Müde starrte Katie in ihre Tasse. „Ich werde bis zum Spiel kein Wort mehr mit denen reden, das kannst du mir glauben." Sie linste auf Miles' Marmeladentoast, fühlte sich aber viel zu kraftlos, um ihm den Toast zu entwenden.

Adrians Enttäuschung verflog beinahe sofort. „Mit wem willst du dann bis zum Spiel reden?", fragte er irritiert nach.

„Wenn es sein muss, dann rede ich eben mit gar keinem", erklärte Katie fest und sammelte ihre Kräfte für Miles Toast. „Ich bin diesen Druck einfach nur leid. Ich... ich kann nicht mehr", ergänzte sie noch ehrlich. „Nach dem Frühstück fange ich damit an." Blitzschnell griff sie nach Miles Toast. Der schaute sie wie die anderen drei Slytherin einfach nur entgeistert an und schaffte es nicht, sich zu wehren.

„Damit bestrafst du dich aber auch selbst", bemerkte Marcus stirnrunzelnd.

Katie beobachtete, wie die Weasleys mit Angelina und Alicia die Große Halle betraten. Unwillkürlich zog sie die Schultern ein und machte sich klein. Sie hatte keine Lust, mit ihrem Team zu reden. „Dann ist es eben so", antwortete sie schlicht. „Hauptsache, der Druck wird kleiner." Marcus machte ein abfälliges Geräusch und setzte sich gerade hin, um Katie möglichst vollständig vor unwillkommenen Blicken abzuschirmen.

„Dir geht es nicht gut", stellte Adrian fest und schob ihr ungefragt auch seinen eigenen Toast zu. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du nicht mit mir redest und ganz allein bist."

Katie aß auch Adrians Toast auf und schaute betrübt in ihre Tasse. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter", antwortete sie, „Es muss sein, auch... auch wenn ich dich schrecklich vermissen werde." Sie schluckte ein paar Mal, um die aufsteigende Traurigkeit in den Griff zu bekommen. Es würden ein paar wirklich schreckliche Tage werden. „Wir schaffen das doch, oder Adrian?", fragte sie verzagt.

„Klar", antwortete Adrian ohne zu zögern. „Ich bin aber trotzdem dagegen. Du wirst furchtbar lei..."

„Wood im Anmarsch", unterbrach Marcus ihn und Katie setzte sich unwillkürlich gerade hin. „Na, redest du wieder mit mir?", fragte er Oliver mit triefendem Spott in der Tonlage.

Oliver ignorierte ihn und wandte sich direkt an Katie. „Ich hab's gerade erfahren", sagte er und Unglauben lag in seiner Stimme, „Redest du wenigstens noch mit mir?"

Katie schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldige, Oli. In der Hinsicht bleibe ich konsequent." Ein wenig tat ihr ihr bester Freund leid, aber sie würde keine Ausnahme machen. „Ich rede nur mit dir, wenn du wieder mit Marcus redest", fügte sie nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, obwohl sie wusste, dass er sich auf diese Bedingung nie einlassen würde.

Oliver warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf Marcus und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht", grummelte er schließlich. „Versteh' doch, es ist so..."

„Der Druck ist zu groß", half Katie ihm aus und sie senkte traurig den Kopf. Dieses Gefühl kannte sie nur zu gut. „Und das Quidditchspiel ist dir zu wichtig für Risiken", ergänzte sie noch.

„Ach Maus", sagte Oliver und verwendete dabei den Spitznamen der Mädchen füreinander. „Bitte sag', dass du mich nach dieser Aktion immer noch cool findest."

Katie lächelte traurig und griff nach Olivers Hand. „Ich hab' dich auch danach noch lieb", sagte sie leichthin und handelte sich sofort einen Knuff von Adrian ein. „Aua", beschwerte sie sich empört. „Dich noch viel mehr", ergänzte sie aber trotzdem brav.

„Sehr gut, Gryffindor", lobte Adrian sie herablassend, während Miles im Hintergrund eine unanständige Geste machte.

„Also dann", Oliver wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann sehen wir uns wohl spätestens zum Mittagessen. Ich halte dir einen Platz frei, damit du mich anschweigen kannst."

Katie sah Oliver hinterher, wie er auf dem Weg zu seinem Frühstück Leanne begegnete und mit dem Daumen zum Slytherin-Tisch zeigte. Vielleicht würde ihr die Stille auch guttun, dachte sie resigniert. Sie würde sich auf keinen Fall so herumschubsen lassen wie Oliver. Die anderen sollten ruhig wissen, wie illoyal und schrecklich sie so ein Verhalten fand.

„Rutsch' mal", fauchte Leanne Marcus an und schob ihn rabiat mit ihrem Ellenbogen zur Seite. Irritiert sah Katie ihre sonst so friedfertige Freundin an, wie sie sich mit Marcus' Messer grob ein Brot butterte, ohne auch nur irgendjemandem einen Guten Morgen gewünscht zu haben.

„Verpiss' dich", pöbelte Miles auch schon sofort, aber ein mörderischer Blick von Leanne ließ ihn unwillkürlich ein Stück zurückweichen.

„Ich verbringe das letzte Frühstück mit meiner liebsten Schlafsaalgefährtin", fauchte Leanne und funkelte nun auch Katie böse an.

Auch Katie rutschte auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Dass Leanne so böse schaute, ließ sie unruhig werden. „Bist du irgendwie sauer?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Adrian schnaubte.

„Ja, durchaus", bekannte Leanne giftig. „Dieses verdammte Theater um das blöde Spiel läuft völlig aus dem Ruder und du -" Sie deutete mit dem Messer auf Katie „- beteiligst dich auch noch an dem Quatsch."

Abwehrend hob Katie die Hände. „Ich hab' damit nicht angefangen." Leanne hatte noch nie viel für Quidditch übrig gehabt und hatte schon immer ungeduldig auf die Anspannung im Vorfeld eines Spiels reagiert.

„Es ist bloß ein Spiel", fauchte Leanne und schaute wütend in die Runde. „Ein Spiel! Wann seht ihr das endlich ein?" Ja, das war es, dachte sich auch Katie. Damit hatte Leanne verdammt noch mal recht. Wieder spürte sie die Traurigkeit in ihr aufsteigen und sie senkte niedergeschlagen ihren Blick.

„Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte Katie deprimiert, „Aus dem Team austreten?"

Das brachte Leanne aus dem Konzept. „Nein, Maus", beschwichtigte sie. „Du liebst diesen Deppensport. Nimm es doch einfach nicht so ernst." Sie warf Marcus' Messer hin und biss in ihr Brot.

„Das sagst du so leicht", antwortete Katie und kämpfte immer noch gegen die Traurigkeit. Es war ja nicht so, dass sie noch nicht darüber nachgedacht hatte, alles für Adrian hinzuwerfen.

„Wie machst du das denn, Pucey?", fragte Leanne und fixierte Adrian mit ihrem durchdringenden Blick. „Wieso machen dir die Slytherins keinen Ärger wegen Katie?"

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Zabini hat es versucht, aber eine Nacht in der Trickstufe hat seine Meinung geändert", erklärte er herablassend.

Ein kleines beeindrucktes Lächeln flog über Leannes Gesicht und sie wandte sich wieder Katie zu. „Siehst du, du musst nicht schweigen. Wir stecken Dean einfach gleich nach dem Frühstück in die Trickstufe."

„Dean wer?", hakte Adrian sofort nach, doch Katie schüttelte warnend den Kopf. „Boah, es ist kaum zu fassen, dass du den Arsch tatsächlich immer noch vor mir schützt", gestand er ungläubig.

„Ja, ich kann es auch kaum fassen. Das alles hier." Leanne seufzte. „Dann verabschiedet euch voneinander, das große Schweigen beginnt gleich. Es klingelt in zehn Minuten."

* * *

 _Das war's für diese Woche. Nächste Woche geht es ebenso deprimierend weiter. Ich hoffe, das zieht euch nicht allzu sehr runter. Lasst mir bitte ein Review da!_


	12. Kapitel 6,2 - Beredte Stille

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Das Kapitel hat genau die angestrebte Durchschnittsmenge und besteht aus einer zusammenhängenden Szene. Der Ordnungsfanatiker in mir ist zufrieden. Insgesamt ist die Stimmung wieder düster, aber keine Sorge, ab nächster Woche ist das Drama um und wir widmen uns dem Happy End mit Quidditch und Romantik und allem, was dazugehört. Das aktuelle Kapitel wird am Ende auch noch schön kitschig mit viel Herzschmerz. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Bis dahin vielen Dank für das Review. Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr. Einen schönen dritten Advent wünscht euch eure Mary._

-o-

 **(Beredte Stille)**

Nur drei Tage später fühlte sich Katie so schlecht wie bisher selten in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte es tatsächlich durchgezogen und mit keinem einzigen Gryffindor oder Slytherin geredet. Da sie mit den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws kaum etwas zu tun hatte, hatte das zur Folge, dass sie in den letzten Tagen kaum mehr als ein paar Sätze außerhalb des Unterrichts gesagt hatte. Sie fühlte sich auf die Art allein, wie man einsam in einer riesigen Menschenmenge sein konnte. Inzwischen mieden die meisten anderen Gryffindor ihren Blick oder beachteten sie erst gar nicht. Sie versuchte sich einzureden, dass es ihr egal war, aber sie schaffte es nur selten. Der Mensch war ein soziales Wesen, dachte sie. Das bekam sie jetzt am eigenen Leib zu spüren.

„Welches Manöver findest du besser?", fragte Oliver, der seit einer halben Stunde schon neben ihr saß und seine Spielzüge vor dem letzten Training zum wiederholten Mal durchging. „Das oder das?" Er hielt ihr zwei Zettel hin und Katie deutete nach kurzem Überlegen auf den rechten. Oliver wurde zunehmend blasser um die Nase und zog sich immer mehr zurück. Sie hatte festgestellt, dass er im Gegensatz zu sonst aber nicht die Einsamkeit sondern ihre Nähe suchte. Wahrscheinlich genoss er die Gesellschaft, ohne zwangsläufig reden zu müssen. Katie nahm sich fest vor, ihn nach dem Spiel darauf anzusprechen. Die Seite kannte sie noch nicht von ihm. „Ich bin schrecklich nervös", gestand er ihr unvermittelt. Katie griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. Bleib' tapfer, dachte sie möglichst laut, auch wenn das albern war. „Wir werden doch gewinnen, oder?", fragte er verzagt. Katie nickte ausdauernd und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Wie gerne würde sie ihm jetzt etwas Ermutigendes sagen, doch sie verkniff sich die Worte.

„Was hältst du hiervon?", fragte Oliver nach einer Weile und hielt ihr den nächsten Zettel hin. Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. So kurz vor dem Spiel noch neue Spielzüge einzuführen, würde das Team nur nervös machen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass Oliver das auch ohne Worte einsah. „Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn du wieder mit mir über Quidditch reden kannst", brummte er verstimmt und nahm ihr den Zettel wieder ab. „Ich vermisse deine bissigen Kommentare." Katie knuffte ihn in die Seite, doch er zuckte nicht einmal zusammen.

Einige ihrer Freunde hatten schon versucht, Katie von ihrem Schweigen abzubringen, doch sie blieb standhaft. Im Grunde fand sie es sogar hilfreich, dass sie niemand mehr auf Adrian ansprach. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht hatte sie endlich die Gelegenheit, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen und vor allen Dingen über ihre merkwürdige Beziehung nachzudenken. Außerdem stand ihren Freunden das schlechte Gewissen immer deutlicher ins Gesicht geschrieben und das war Katie nur recht. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich zumindest ein bisschen ändern würden. Wenn sie nicht neben der Einsamkeit auch noch Adrian so schrecklich vermissen würde, würde es ihr viel besser gehen. Adrian. Wenn sie nur an seine dunklen Haare oder seine Stimme dachte, zog sich ihr Magen zu einem harten Knäul zusammen. Er fehlte ihr auf jede nur erdenkliche Art. Selbst für einen Nachmittag voller Sticheleien würde sie inzwischen ihren Lieblingspullover geben. Wenn sie nicht so eine verdammt tapfere Gryffindor wäre, hätte sie schon längst ihr Schweigen gebrochen.

Das Porträtloch öffnete sich und Leanne trat mit ein paar Büchern im Arm ein. Katie winkte ihr grüßend zu und schaute ihr fragend entgegen, als sie auf sie zukam. „Ich hab' Pucey getroffen", erzählte sie und richtete den Stapel Bücher neu. „Ich soll dir ausrichten, dass er sich schon darauf freut, dich wiederzusehen, und dich vermisst." Katie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das klang so gar nicht nach Adrian. „Na gut", lenkte Leanne ein. „So hat er es nicht gesagt. Er will dich nackt in deinem Bett sehen und unanständige Sachen mit dir machen, die ich hier garantiert nicht wortwörtlich wiedergebe." Katie grinste. Das klang schon eher nach Adrian. Er vermisste sie also auch, dachte sie und die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch fingen an zu flattern. „Boah, ist das ekelig, wie ihr verliebt ineinander seid", beschwerte sich Leanne und zog davon.

„Liebe ist so ein großes Wort", brummte Oliver abwesend und blätterte durch seine Zettel. „Liebst du ihn denn? So richtig von Herzen mit Schmerzen?" Er schaute erst gar nicht von seinen Notizen auf und so bekam er auch nicht mit, dass Katie nicht reagierte. Stattdessen wickelte sie sich nachdenklich eine Haarsträhne um den Finger. In letzter Zeit hatte sie sich oft Gedanken darüber gemacht, doch zu einem richtigen Ergebnis war sie noch nicht gekommen. Sie dachte inzwischen jeden Tag an ihn. An manchen Tagen trieb er sie zur Weißglut mit seiner arroganten Art und seiner Eifersucht auf Oliver. An anderen Tagen war er leidenschaftlich und jede Berührung fühlte sich an wie ein Feuerwerk. Manchmal nannte er sie auch Miststück, dann liebte sie es, ihm so richtig einzuheizen. Jeder Moment mit ihm war speziell und das machte ihn besonders, das unterschied ihn von den ganzen anderen Langweilern in ihrem Leben. Vielleicht war es Liebe, dachte Katie. Das Einzige, worin sie sich sicher war, war, dass sie alles tun würde, damit er nie wieder ging.

Deprimiert kuschelte Katie sich tiefer ins Sofapolster. Sie zog ihre Beine an und umarmte ihre Knie. Ihre Gedanken kreisten immer noch um Adrian. Was würde sie jetzt für eine einzige Umarmung von ihm geben. Für einen Kuss würde sie sogar ihren Besen verschenken. Sie vermisste ihn schrecklich und je mehr sie an ihn dachte, desto schlimmer wurde es. Natürlich hielt er sich nicht an das Kontaktverbot zu ihr und ließ ihr manchmal ein paar unanständige Sachen über Leanne ausrichten. Am ersten Tag hatte er versucht, einen Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff damit zu beauftragen, aber der hatte nicht nur viel zu viel Angst vor ihm und irgendwie auch vor Oliver, sondern war auch durch Adrians Wortwahl so traumatisiert, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er war in Tränen ausgebrochen und Leanne hatte dem unbeeindruckten Adrian eine wütende Rede über Erstklässlererziehung und Quidditchschwachsinn gehalten. Ein kleines trauriges Lächeln huschte über Katies Gesicht. Selbst darauf, sich wieder stundenlang mit ihm unterhalten zu können, freute sie sich.

Wann war ihr Leben nur so verdammt kompliziert geworden? Katie erhob sich, griff nach ihrer Sweatjacke und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das Portraitloch. Oliver schüttelte den Kopf. „Keinen Ausflug für mich. Ich will meine Notizen noch einmal durchgehen", antwortete er auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage. „Vergiss das Training nachher nicht", rief er ihr noch hinterher und Katie schüttelte brav den Kopf. Ihr war es sowieso lieber, allein zu gehen, um ein wenig den Kopf frei zu bekommen. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig nur um Adrian und das war nicht gut. Die Sehnsucht nach ihm lag schon viel zu schwer auf ihrer Brust. Vielleicht schaffte sie es ja, einen Kakao von den Hauselfen zu ergattern. Die Schokolade half ihr bestimmt.

Plötzlich griff jemand nach ihrem Arm und hielt sie fest. „Wo willst du so ganz allein hin?", fragte Dean misstrauisch. Katie riss sich sofort los und funkelte ihn böse an. Seine Quidditchbesessenheit ging ihr tierisch auf die Nerven. „Haust du etwa ab Richtung Slytherinschlafsaal?", warf er ihr vor. Das war ihr nun wirklich zu blöd. Katie wandte sich ab, ohne ihm noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, und kletterte durch das Portraitloch. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, folgte Dean ihr. „Du hast bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich begleite", bemerkte er sarkastisch und passte sich ohne Probleme an ihr schnelles Tempo an. Wütend verschränkte Katie ihre Arme, doch auch das hielt Dean nicht davon ab, ihr zu folgen. Danke für so viel Vertrauen, dachte sie zornig und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch. Als sie dann tatsächlich die Stufen in den Kerker nahm, die auch zur Küche führten, schnaubte Dean abfällig. „Alle Welt bemitleidet dich, weil du schweigst, aber das scheint ja nur Show zu sein. Kein Problem für mich, ich wollte mir eh irgendwann einmal den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin ansehen. Dort sprichst du wahrscheinlich auch wieder" warf er ihr mit sarkastischem Unterton vor. Wütend ballte Katie die Fäuste. Was für ein Idiot! Sie atmete tief ein und aus, um sich in den Griff zu bekommen und ihn nicht doch anzuschreien. Am liebsten würde sie ihm eine reinhauen, so richtig mit Schwung.

Katie war so wütend, dass sie beinahe an dem Gemälde mit der Obstschale vorbeigegangen wäre. Kurz vor knapp kam sie zum Stehen und kitzelte die Birne fast ein bisschen grob und betrat den wuseligen Raum voller Hauselfen. Natürlich war Dean ihr gefolgt und stellte erstaunt fest: „Hier ist also die Küche." Katie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf einen der Besucherstühle fallen, auf denen man den Hauselfen nicht im Weg war. Sein Misstrauen nervte sie gewaltig und sie ging nicht davon aus, dass er seine Lektion gelernt hatte, nur weil er jetzt mit ihr in der Küche saß. Eine der Hauselfen, die sie schon von vorherigen Besuchen mit Fred und George kannte, stellte ihnen einen Teller mit Schokoladenkeksen und Kakao hin. Trübsinnig starrte sie in ihre Tasse und ignorierte Dean, so gut es eben ging. Irgendwie hätte es ihr schon vorher klar sein müssen, dass sie auch hier nicht zur Ruhe kommen würde, vor allem nicht wenn ein aufdringlicher Dean sie bewachte.

„Bist du oft hier?", fragte Dean nach einer Weile, in der sie beide ihren Gedanken nachgehangen hatten. Katie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und bevorzugte es, ihn weiterhin zu ignorieren. Irritiert stellte sie fest, dass sein sarkastischer Ton einem nachdenklichen gewichen war, doch sie war noch lange nicht bereit, darauf einzugehen. Wieder schwiegen die beiden und Katie begann, die Schokoladenkekse in den Kakao zu tunken, bevor sie sie aß. Die Wärme tat ihr gut und drängte die Wut auf Dean und die ganze Welt langsam zurück. Besser fühlte sie sich trotzdem nicht, denn jetzt dachte sie wieder an Adrian. Was er wohl gerade machte? War er mit den Gedanken vielleicht auch bei ihr?

„Du musst bald zum Training, Katie", erinnerte Dean sie schließlich nach einer Ewigkeit. Katie streckte sich und schaute auf die Uhr. Er hatte recht, sie hatte fast ihre komplette Freizeit hier unten mit Grübeln verbracht. Mit Genugtuung stellte sie fest, dass auch Dean somit seine Freizeit völlig ergebnislos mit ihr verschwendet hatte. Selbst dran schuld, dachte sie gehässig und stand umständlich auf.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein ziemlich verdutzter Miles stand vor ihr. „Kates!", rief er erstaunt aus und wandte sich um. „Adrian, Bell ist in der Küche, ich glaube, wir müssen wieder gehen."

Katie erstarrte. Adrian war hier und würde gleich die Küche betreten. Sie sollte jetzt dringend gehen, aber ihre Füße gehorchten ihr einfach nicht. Ihr ganzes Herz sehnte sich nach ihrem Freund, sie wollte ihn endlich, endlich, endlich wieder umarmen. Sie schluckte schwer und ballte hilflos die Fäuste. Selbst Dean sagte nichts und schaute nur verwirrt zu Miles.

„Auf keinen Fall", erwiderte Adrian mit indifferentem Gesichtsausdruck und schob Miles rabiat zur Seite. „Verpiss dich, Thomas", knurrte er noch in Deans Richtung, doch sein Blick lag auf Katie. „Hey Kates, schön dich zu sehen", sagte er sanft und öffnete seine Arme.

Katie biss sich auf die Lippen, doch lange hielt sie es nicht aus. Mit einem lautlosen Seufzer warf sie sich in seine Arme und er drückte sie fest an sich. Mühsam kämpfte sie die Tränen nieder, nur ein Zittern, das ihren ganzen Körper erfasste, verriet sie. Ich hab' dich so vermisst, dachte sie und schmiegte ihre Wange an seine Brust. Dass sie es nicht laut aussprechen durfte, brach ihr fast das Herz. Als er ihr kleine Küsse auf ihr Haar gab, ließ der Druck zum ersten Mal seit Tagen nach und Katie blinzelte doch ein paar heimliche Tränen weg. Es könnte alles so schön sein, wenn es ihre Mitschüler nicht ständig so kompliziert machen würden. Mein Adrian, dachte sie liebevoll und schaute zu ihm auf. Er erwiderte ihren Blick mit einem Sturm in seinen blauen Augen.

„Ich hasse es, dass wir uns nicht treffen können", gestand Adrian leise. Ich hasse es auch, dachte Katie und biss sich auf die Lippen, damit die Worte unausgesprochen blieben. Du fehlst mir so, dachte sie noch und vergrub ihre Finger in seinem Shirt. Tief atmete sie seinen Geruch ein und genoss seine Wärme. Sofort machte sich das altbekannte Kribbeln in ihr breit.

„Boah, wenn ihr jetzt knutscht, kotze ich", beschwerte sich Miles und untersuchte die restlichen Schokokekse. Adrian ignorierte ihn gelassen.

Dean schwieg merkwürdigerweise. Von ihm hätte Katie eigentlich direkt mit Protest gerechnet. In seiner Vorstellungswelt war das hier doch der Supergau und Katie könnte jeden Moment irgendwelche Spieltaktiken verraten. Langsam löste sie sich von Adrian. Sie stand zu ihrem Wort und musste den Kontakt zu Adrian so gering wie möglich halten, auch wenn sie große Lust hatte, genau jetzt alles hinzuwerfen. Die letzten Tage waren an ihre Substanz gegangen, das spürte sie gerade mehr denn je. Inzwischen sah sie genauso schlecht aus wie Oliver. Leanne wurde es nicht leid, ihr das unter die Nase zu reiben. Sie musste jetzt gehen, sonst geriet alles außer Kontrolle.

Mit leidender Miene wandte sich Katie ab. „Warte!", befahl da auch schon Adrian und hielt sie am Handgelenk zurück. „Ich hab' noch nicht genug. Nur eine Minute noch", verhandelte er, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, wie ein echter Slytherin. Er zog sie gegen ihren stummen Protest erneut in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Sie konnte nicht widerstehen und glitt mit einer Hand unter sein Shirt. Wieso fühlte er sich nur so verdammt gut an? Das machte den Abschied wirklich nicht leichter. Adrian vergrub seine Nase in ihren Haaren und rieb anschließend seine Wange an derselben Stelle. „Du riechst immer noch so gut", murmelte er abwesend. „Aber du siehst nicht gut aus, Kates", fügte er hinzu. Katie seufzte nur lautlos und zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor sie etwas Abstand zwischen sich und ihren Freund brachte. Der Sturm in seinen Augen wütete immer noch mit derselben Intensität und sie schluckte unweigerlich. Zärtlich strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange bis zu seinem Kinn. Er fing ihre Finger ein und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf, bevor er sie losließ. „Halt' durch, bald hat die Aufregung ein Ende."

„Das wird auch Zeit, Quidditch hin oder her. Wood sieht genauso scheiße aus wie Bell." Miles schnaubte. „Und wenn Marcus nicht den gröbsten Hyppogreifenmist von seinem Team fernhalten würde, dann hättest du auch so dunkle Augenringe wie deine Freundin, Adi."

Adrian warf Miles einen undefinierbaren Blick zu und legte einen schützenden Arm um Katie. „Es ist einfach an der Zeit, dass wir etwas ändern", gestand er ganz ohne seine übliche Arroganz. „Anscheinend liegt es wie immer an uns Slytherins, den ersten Schritt zu machen."

„Das letzte Mal, als ein Slytherin etwas in Hogwarts ändern wollte, ist ein Basilisk in den Keller eingezogen", bemerkte Dean nicht völlig ernst. Miles warf ihm zur Antwort lässig einen angebissenen Schokoladenkeks an den Kopf.

Katie dagegen war eindeutig alarmiert. Hatte Adrian Probleme mit seinen Hausgenossen? Was war los bei den Slytherins? „Gut gemacht, Bletchey", lobte Adrian sarkastisch, als er ihren beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Jetzt macht sie sich Sorgen um nichts und wir können es noch nicht einmal ausdiskutieren." Miles bewarf daraufhin Adrian mit einem Keks, doch der fing ihn dank seiner geübten Jägerreflexen auf und warf ihn ohne hinzusehen auf den nächsten Tisch. „Mir geht es gut. Marcus hält mir wie immer den Rücken frei", besänftigte er Katie. „Aber wenn du mich trösten willst", fügte er mit einem kleinen listigen Grinsen hinzu, „nehme ich dich gern mit in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum."

Katie verdrehte mit einem traurigen Lächeln die Augen und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nun wandte sich endgültig zum Gehen. Adrian dagegen griff nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest. „Du und dein verdammter Gryffindorstolz. Du willst doch gar nicht gehen", sagte er ernst und strich ihr über die Wange. „Bleib' bei mir für heute Nacht und du wirst es nicht bereuen", fügte er noch hinzu und lächelte verschmitzt, während Miles im Hintergrund so tat, als müsse er sich übergeben. Deprimiert schüttelte sie den Kopf und zog die Schultern nach oben. Er konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr sie sich das wünschte und wie viel Kraft es sie kostete, standhaft zu bleiben. Adrian stöhnte und verzog leidend das Gesicht. „Aber die Nacht nach dem Spiel gehört uns", bestimmte er, „im Bett des Gewinners. Also in Slytherin."

Lächelnd hob Katie beide Daumen. Sie konnte es jetzt schon kaum noch erwarten, dass dieses vermaledeite Spiel endlich um war. Trotzdem würde sie alles dafür geben, um zu gewinnen. Provozierend langsam öffnete Katie ihre Sweatjacke und präsentierte Adrian ihr Top, auf dem der Gryffindor-Löwe brüllte. Als Adrian nicht auf ihr Top, sondern lediglich grinsend in ihren Ausschnitt schaute, schnipste Katie vor seinen Augen und deutete auf den Löwen. Wir werden gewinnen, dachte sie und lächelte herausfordernd.

„Vergiss es, Gryffindor", antwortete Adrian herablassend wie eh und je. „Dieses Spiel gewinnt ihr nur über Marcus' Leiche. Ich freue mich schon auf meine Belohnung." Katie grinste und machte eine abwertende Handbewegung. Niemals. Rückwärts lief sie zur Tür. Es tat ihr unglaublich leid, ihn hier stehenlassen zu müssen, aber immerhin fühlte sie sich jetzt schon besser. An der Tür warf sie ihm eine Kusshand zum Abschied zu und machte eine rüde Geste in Miles' Richtung. Beschwingt lief sie durch die Gänge, dicht gefolgt von dem immer noch schweigenden Dean. Jetzt vermisste sie Adrian zwar umso mehr, aber ihr unverhofftes Wiedersehen hinterließ ein warmes Gefühl in ihrer Brust, das ihr Kraft für die nächsten Tage geben würde. Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich, um Adrians Geruch noch ein wenig auf ihrer Kleidung zu konservieren.

Vor dem Porträtloch blieb Katie stehen, damit Dean das Passwort sagen konnte, doch der sah sie nur schweigend an. Ungeduldig deutete sie mit dem Daumen auf die Fette Dame und tippte mit dem Fuß auf den Fußboden. „Hör' zu, Katie", sagte er schließlich und senkte den Blick. „Es tut mir leid. Das alles. Du hast das nicht verdient. Mimbulus Mimbeltonia." Die Fette Dame schwang zur Seite, doch Katie sah Dean nur irritiert an. Wo kam denn dieser Meinungsumschwung her? Zögernd nickte sie und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum, um Oliver zu suchen, der bestimmt schon ihre Quidditchtasche gepackt hatte. Nun war der Rädelsführer der Anti-Slytherin-Bewegung endlich zur Vernunft gekommen, doch Katie fühlte keine Genugtuung. Dafür hatte sie viel zu sehr unter den Lästereien und ihrem Schweigen gelitten.

„Ich hätte nie an dir zweifeln dürfen", ergänzte Dean noch niedergeschlagen, aber Katie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Das schlechte Gewissen stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch damit musste er allein zurechtkommen und das hatte er auch verdient.

„Training!", brüllte da auch schon Oliver schwer beladen.

Vielleicht, dachte Katie, war Deans Entschuldigung ja der Silberstreif am Horizont, auf den sie schon so lange wartete.

* * *

 _Das war's. Ich hoffe, ihr habt alle mit Katie mitgelitten (auf die angenehme Art natürlich) und den Herzschmerz genießen können. Es kann sein, dass dieses oder das nächste Kapitel nicht pünktlich ist, da die Feiertage nahen. Bis dahin: lasst mir bitte ein Review da!_


	13. Kapitel 7,1 - Endspiel

_Hallo ihr Lieben! In diesem Kapitel habe ich mir den Platz gegönnt und jede Menge Quidditchzeug geschrieben. Außerdem hat die finstere Stimmung ein Ende und wir nähern uns dem Happyend. Vielen Dank für das Review. In großen Schritten nähert sich das Projekt dem Ende, also genießt es und belohnt mich mit einem Review! :-) Eure Mary_

-o-

 **Endspiel**

 _Wild thing, you make my heart sing  
You make everything groovy, wild thing  
Wild thing, I think I love you  
But I wanna know for sure  
Come on, hold me tight, I love you_

 _Troggs_

Mit einem lauten Wusch krachte Katie in Miles und wurde unkontrolliert zur Seite geschleudert. Uff, entfuhr es ihr lautlos. Sie riss mit beiden Händen den Besenstil in eine waagerechte Position. Drachemist, fluchte sie aus purer Angewohnheit in Gedanken, als sie sah, dass die Slytherins im Quafflebesitz waren. Mit den Knien drückte sie den Besen nach unten und schoss Graham hinterher, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass sie ihn eh nicht mehr erreichen würde. Angelina warf sich dem feindlichen Jäger in die Flugbahn, doch der tauchte blitzschnell unter ihr ab und schoss weiter auf die Torringe zu. Die Slytherins spielten richtig stark heute, Marcus hatte sie verdammt gut trainiert. Graham schoss pfeilschnell auf den linken Torring zu, doch Oliver wehrte den Angriff gekonnt ab und Madam Hoochs Pfeife ertönte.

Katie atmete kurz durch und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht. Irritiert stellte sie dabei fest, dass sie sich wohl beim Zusammenprall mit Miles verletzt hatte, denn sie blutete ein wenig am Arm. Schnell schob sie den Ärmel ihres Quidditchumhangs darüber. Darum würde sie sich später kümmern. Die Verletzung tat eh gar nicht richtig weh, sondern pochte nur dumpf. Ein weiterer Pfiff ertönte und Oliver passte den Ball zu Alicia, die im Zickzackkurs Adrian und Graham ausspielte. Katie und Angelina positionierten sich über und unter ihr, so wie sie es mit Oliver trainiert hatten, und schossen auf die gegnerische Seite zu. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Miles schon wieder aufschließen. Die Besen der Slytherins waren einfach ein bisschen schneller als ihr eigener und das ärgerte sie gewaltig. Sie lehnte sich noch ein wenig nach vorne, um dem Wind möglichst wenig Widerstand zu bieten.

„Hoch!", brüllte da auf einmal George und Katie machte reflexartig einen ruckartigen Satz nach oben. Ein Klatscher schoss nur haarscharf an ihren Füßen vorbei und räumte den unvorbereiteten Miles komplett aus der Bahn. Guter Schuss, dachte sie sich und fixierte Marcus an, der sich vor dem mittleren Torring positionierte. Nimm' den rechten Ring, forderte Katie noch in Gedanken, doch Angelina schleuderte den Ball mit aller Kraft auf den linken Ring. Im letzten Moment gab sie dem Quaffle noch mit den Fingerspitzen einen Schubser, dass er wild rotierte. Der Quaffle ging durch den Torring und Jubel überschwemmte das Feld.

„Der war unhaltbar, Angelina!", lobte Lee überschwänglich und verkündete: „Gryffindor führt mit 60 zu 40 Punkten. Weiter so, Löwen!"

Grinsend gab Katie Angelina ein High-Five. Es war ein harter Kampf, aber sie hatte ein verdammt gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Madam Hooch pfiff erneut und Marcus spielte Adrian an. Sofort war Alicia, die auf Adrians Gegenposition spielte, bei ihm und griff nach dem Quaffle, doch er ließ sie mit einem Schlenker seines Arms ins Leere fassen. Katie lehnte sich nach vorne und wollte ihr zur Hilfe eilen, als Miles sie wie aus dem Nichts rammte. Sie wurde sofort ausgebremst und rollte sich seitwärts über ihren Besen ab. „Hyppogreifenarsch", beleidigte sie ihn und trat ihm ungesehen fest gegen das Schienbein. „Miststück", fluchte er und Schulter an Schulter rasten sie dem Quaffle hinterher. Gleichzeitig tauchten sie unter einem Klatscher hindurch und Katies Herz pochte vor Adrenalin und Schreck. Miles schien kurz abgelenkt zu sein, deshalb rammte sie ihm ihren Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Uff", hörte sie noch von ihm, dann trudelte er zur Seite weg. Trotzdem kam Katie zu spät, denn Adrian warf beinahe ungehindert auf die Torringe. Zum Glück konnte man sich auf Oliver verlassen, der den Quaffle mit dem Schweif seines Besens abwehrte.

Madam Hooch pfiff zwei Mal und Katie sank mit den anderen zum Boden. Einer der Kapitäne hatte eine Auszeit gefordert. „Was ist?", fragte da auch schon Fred. Er fuhr sich ein paar Mal ungeduldig durch die vom Wind geplätteten Haare, bis sie wild in alle Richtungen abstanden.

Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern und deutete auf die Slytherins. „Marcus wollte die Auszeit." Alarmiert sah Katie zu den Slytherins herüber, doch Adrian schien munter zu sein.

Mit einem kleinen, glücklichen Lächeln dachte Katie an den Morgen zurück. Wie vor jedem Spiel hatte sie mit ihrem Team gefrühstückt, aber vor Aufregung kaum etwas herunterbekommen. Mit der nicht völlig an den Doxyflügeln herbeigezogenen Begründung, dass heute der Tag des Endspiels war und sie ihn nicht mehr anschweigen durfte, hatte sich Adrian kurzerhand zwischen sie und Oliver gequetscht und wie selbstverständlich nach ihrer Hand gegriffen. Sogar Oliver hatte er mit einem freundlichen Schulterklopfer begrüßt, was sie aber erst im Nachhinein realisiert hatte.

Katie hatte genau wie Oliver sofort alles fallen lassen, aber während Oliver völlig hektisch geworden war, hatte sie nur erstarrt dasitzen können. In ihr war derselbe Kampf wie vor ein paar Tagen ausgebrochen: Sie hatte nicht gewusst, ob sie lieber panisch davonlaufen sollte, bevor es Ärger geben würde, oder ob sie Adrian fest umarmen wollte, weil sie ihn so schrecklich vermisst hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet und schließlich den Druck von Adrians Hand mit einem kleinen, verzagten Lächeln erwidert. Sie war so nervös vor dem Spiel gewesen, da hatte sie ja wohl einen kleinen Moment mit ihrem Freund verdient.

Die einzigen beiden, die nur einen kurzen Blick ausgetauscht hatten, um zu wissen, wie die Situation zu entschärfen war, waren Fred und Angelina gewesen. Mit einem souveränen Lächeln hatte Angelina dem leicht irritierten Adrian einen letzten Kürbissaft vor dem Endspiel eingegossen und Fred hatte ihn, liebenswürdig wie nur ein Weasley-Zwilling sein konnte, so lange hartnäckig zur Siegesparty im Gryffindorturm eingeladen, bis Adrian zugestimmt hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Angelina und Fred Katie nicht gegen Dean beigestanden hatten, vielleicht hatten sie aber auch endlich den Mut gefunden, für Adrian und sie einzustehen. Katie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr gefunden, ihre Freunde darauf anzusprechen, aber das Friedensangebot rührte sie immer noch sehr.

„Sorry wegen des Überfalls", hatte Adrian zum Abschied in Katies Ohr geflüstert, „Ich hab' es einfach nicht länger ohne dich ausgehalten. Außerdem..." Er hatte kurz gezögert und sich unsicher durch die Haare gefahren. „Außerdem hat Zabini behauptet, dass du nach dem Endspiel keine Lust mehr auf mich hast und..." Verlegen hatte er abgebrochen und sich geräuspert.

Katie, die ihn noch nie so unsicher erlebt hatte, hatte sofort alles daran gesetzt, ihn zu trösten. „So ein Doxymist", hatte sie sofort erwidert und ihn in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Ich finde, du bist der tollste Mensch auf der Welt. Es ist doch egal, was die anderen sagen, ich will immer nur dich." Als sie daraufhin stürmisch geküsst worden war, war ihr unweigerlich ein anderes Geständnis durch den Kopf geschossen. Ihre Gefühle für Adrian waren schon längst keine Schwärmerei mehr. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Ausgesprochen hatte sie es aber nicht, denn in diesem Moment war Adrian von seinem Team gerufen worden.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln lenkte Katie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Gegenwart und beobachtete Adrian, wie er neben Marcus stand und besorgt die Stirn runzelte. Mit einem Zipfel seines Umhangs wischte er sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und verteilte dabei ein wenig Erde auf seinen Wangen. Sie fand ihn unglaublich süß und schämte sich im nächsten Moment ein wenig für ihre offensichtliche Verliebtheit. Die Slytherins standen um Miles herum, doch der gestikulierte nur wild und verhielt sich eindeutig fit. Sie dachte kurz an ihren fiesen Ellenbogenstoß, verdrängte aber das schlechte Gewissen sofort. Im Quidditch und in der Liebe war alles erlaubt, altes Mugglesprichwort. Madam Hooch gesellte sich nun zu den Slytherins und untersuchte Miles mit ihrem Zauberstab. Erst jetzt sah Katie, dass sich eine lange Blutschliere durch sein Gesicht zog und an seinem Umhang fortsetzte. Als Madam Hooch mit dem Kopf schüttelte, deutete Miles in Katies Richtung. Unwillkürlich zog sie den Kopf ein.

Die energische Fluglehrerin kam gefolgt von Miles und Adrian schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. „Es kann nur von Bell kommen", versicherte Miles noch einmal und wischte sich mit dem sauberen Ärmel durch das Gesicht. „Von mir ist es nicht."

Adrian sprintete die letzten Meter auf Katie zu. „Bist du verletzt?", fragte er schon von weitem.

„Ein... ein bisschen", antwortete Katie überrascht und wand sich unter seiner besorgten Miene. So schlimm war es nun auch wieder nicht. Der Kratzer pochte immer noch ein bisschen vor sich hin, aber inzwischen hatte sie keine Schmerzen mehr. Wo das ganze Blut herkam, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Sofort war auch Oliver neben ihr. „Zeig' mal". forderte er und visierte, ohne auf ihre halblauten Proteste zu achten, den doch schon ziemlich blutigen Ärmel an.

„Ja, Käpt'n", antwortete Katie schließlich ergeben und rollte unter Olivers und Adrians wachsamen Blicken den Ärmel hoch. „Es ist alles im grünen Bereich", fügte sie noch beruhigend hinzu. Der Kratzer war zwar lang, aber nicht besonders breit und nicht weiter schlimm. Es tropfte bloß ein bisschen Blut auf den Rasen, doch der hatte schon wesentlich schlimmere Verletzungen gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Miles das Blut, das sich im Stoff ihres Umhangs gesammelt hatte, im Gesicht.

Rabiat schob Madam Hooch die beiden wichtigsten Männer in Katies Leben beiseite und warf selbst einen Blick auf die Verletzung. „Kein Problem", verkündete sie und Adrian und Oliver tauschten beruhigte Blicke aus. Wenn die beiden immer so friedlich miteinander umgehen würden, wäre Katies Leben einfacher. Madam Hooch holte einen Verband aus ihrer Notfalltasche und wickelte ihn mit geübten Bewegungen um Katies Arm. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs versiegelte sie den Verband. Katie zog ihren Ärmel darüber und bedankte sich knapp. „Suchen Sie nach dem Spiel den Krankenflügel auf", ordnete Madam Hooch noch an und hatte dabei schon wieder halb die Pfeife im Mund.

„Alles okay?", hakte Adrian nach und musterte sie mit einem letzten besorgten Blick.

„Immer. Schließlich führen wir und du wirst heute Abend in rotgoldenen Bettlaken schlafen." Katie grinste ihn herausfordernd an. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass Miles bisher mehr einstecken musste als ich."

Lachend hob Adrian die Schultern. „Noch habt ihr nicht gewonnen." Er lief rückwärts zu seinem Team, um sie noch weiter ansehen zu können. „Miles jammert auch schon. Das Weichei." Grinsend schwang sich Katie auf ihren Besen und warf Adrian eine Kusshand zu. „Love is in the air...", sang Lee, dem die liebevolle Geste nicht entgangen war, reichlich unmelodisch in das magische Megafon und Katie zeigte ihm den gestreckten Mittelfinger.

Dann pfiff Madam Hooch erneut und Katie flog auf Position. „Na, Weichei?", begrüßte sie Miles, der sie missmutig anstarrte. „Zähl' deine Knochen", provozierte sie, „Noch hast du sie alle."

„Klappe, Kates", fluchte Miles halbherzig, „Wenn die Alte nicht hinschaut, bekommst du alles doppelt zurück."

Ein weiterer Pfiff ertönte und das Spiel war wieder freigegeben. Eine Weile war die Partie ziemlich ausgeglichen und langsam hatte Katie das Gefühl, dass sie auf ihrem Besen vor lauter Schweiß zerfließen würde. Die Slytherins gaben wirklich alles und Gryffindor konnte die knappe Führung nur mit Mühe halten. Es ging hin und her, doch der Schnatz ließ sich nur einmal kurz blicken, nur um sofort wieder zu verschwinden. Bei der Gelegenheit schlug Bole George brutal auf den Hinterkopf, doch Madam Hooch ahndete das Foul und gab Angelina einen Freistoß, den sie aber nicht versenken konnte. George spielte tapfer mit Kopfweh und einem Schmerztrank weiter, als Madam Hooch pfiff.

Katie schoss auf den Quaffle zu, nicht ohne Miles kräftig gegen das eh schon malträtierte Schienbein zu treten, um ihren Vorsprung auszubauen. Fluchend blieb er hinter ihr zurück und sie griff sich den Ball. Ohne zu zögern, gab sie Vollgas und zischte ungebremst mitten durch die Treiber der Slytherins, die im letzten Moment noch erschrocken auswichen. „Katie!", brüllte Alicia links neben ihr, als wie aus dem Nichts Graham vor ihr auftauchte. Blind auf ihre Reflexe vertrauend warf sie den Ball zu Alicia und machte erst im letzten Augenblick einen Schlenker um den gegnerischen Jäger. Ohne hinzusehen, wusste sie, dass Alicia noch auf dem geraden Kurs war. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Bole mit seiner Keule ausholen. „Klatscher!", warnte sie Alicia, die sofort den Quaffle zu ihr zurückpasste und sich dann mit einer Rolle vor dem heransausenden Klatscher in Sicherheit brachte. Katie beugte sich über ihren Besen, um noch mehr Geschwindigkeit aufzunehmen. Der Wind peitschte ihr ins Gesicht und ihre Fingerknöchel traten weiß hervor, so sehr klammerte sie sich an den Besen.

Konzentriert wich Katie im Zickzackkurs dem zweiten Klatscher und Adrian aus, der sie zu blocken versuchte. „Ich krieg' dich, Bell!", drohte er ihr viel zu weit hinten. Träum' weiter, dachte sie und visierte konzentriert Marcus an. Der deckte den mittleren Torring und tendierte schon leicht nach links. Rechts, beschloss Katie, ohne den Blick von Marcus zu wenden. Du bist fällig, dachte sie siegessicher und verstärkte ihren Griff um den Quaffle. Noch ein letztes Mal gab sie Gas und sammelte ihre Kräfte. Der Besen vibrierte schon unruhig unter ihrer Hand, doch ein wenig Geschwindigkeit holte sie noch heraus. Instinktiv warf sie den Quaffle auf den rechten Torring und bremste ihren Besen ruckartig herunter. Natürlich reagierte das alte Ding nur mäßig. Oh oh, dachte sie noch und klammerte sich am Stiel fest, als der Besen ins Schlingern kam.

Marcus reagierte einen Moment zu spät auf Katies Wurf und konnte den Quaffle nur noch kurz mit den Fingerspitzen berühren, bevor er durch den Ring ging. Katie dagegen trudelte unkontrolliert dem Ball hinterher und krachte mit einem lauten Klonk in den Torring. „Autsch", machte sie und reckte trotzdem ihre Faust in die Luft, während sich das altbekannte Glücksgefühl in ihr breit machte. Sie hatte es geschafft, was für ein Tor! Oliver war sicherlich zufrieden mit ihr. Vorsichtig wollte sie rückwärts fliegen, doch irgendwie steckte sie fest. Ein leises Kichern entfuhr ihr, denn der Besen hatte sich anscheinend im Ring verhakt. „Ähm, Hilfe...?", sagte sie viel zu leise und ruderte wehrlos mit den Beinen.

„Oh, schaut euch Katie an!", frotzelte Lee lautstark und hielt das magische Megaphon außerhalb von Professor McGonagalls Reichweite. „Das ist ja mal eine missliche Lage - und witzig sieht es auch noch aus. Beeil' dich besser, Oliver, Flint ist auf dem Weg zu ihr."

„Halt' still", grummelte da auch schon Marcus und ruckelte grob am Besen. „Wie hast du das denn wieder hingekommen?" Katie grinste nur und versuchte, ihn so gut es ging zu unterstützen, ohne vom Besen zu fallen.

Hinter ihr hörte Katie Adrian, der sich halb totlachte und nach Luft japste. „Kauf' dir endlich einen vernünftigen Besen", forderte er schadenfroh und bugsierte sie mit Marcus' Hilfe kurzerhand zu sich auf den Besen. Der sackte ein kleines Stück nach unten und Katie klammerte sich erschrocken an Adrian fest. „Angst, Gryffindor?", fragte er spöttisch und schloss sie in seine Arme. Inzwischen waren auch Oliver und George angekommen und versuchten, den Besen mit vereinten Kräften vom Torring zu lösen. Katie dagegen hatte nur Augen für Adrian. „Schon mal bei einem Quidditchspiel rumgeknutscht?", fragte er mit einem unbestimmten Glitzern in seinen Augen, während sein Blick auf ihren Lippen klebte. Ohne zu zögern schloss Katie die Augen und streckte sich zu ihm hoch. Sein Kuss schmeckte nach Adrian und Quidditch und ein bisschen nach Schweiß. Sofort erwachten die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch und sie lächelte zufrieden in den Kuss hinein. Selbst auf einem unbequemen Besen waren seine Küsse immer noch die schönsten der Welt und es schien ihm gar nichts auszumachen, dass ganz Hogwarts zuschaute. Es tat so unglaublich gut, endlich ganz und gar die Seine zu sein. Mit einem kleinen Seufzer schlang sie ihre Arme enger um ihn und ließ es zu, dass er eine Hand unter ihren Umhang schob. Eine Gänsehaut machte sich auf Katies Armen breit und ihr Wunsch, mit Adrian allein zu sein, wuchs ins Unermessliche. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten Tagen so vermisst.

„Uh oh", machte Lee frech, „Ich glaube Katies Besen ist heute nicht der einzige, der in einem Loch stecken wird." „JORDAN!", rief Professor McGonagall entsetzt und so laut, dass man sie bestimmt auch ohne das magische Megafon verstanden hätte. Allgemeines häuserübergreifendes Gelächter schwappte über den Platz und Katie wurde sofort rot. „Kein Knutschen in der Gegenwart des Käpt'ns", ergänzte Marcus ohne hinzusehen. Wie peinlich! Kurzerhand vergrub Katie ihr Gesicht in Adrians Umhang und stöhnte auf. Dem wiederum schien die Situation gar nicht unangenehm zu sein, denn sein Oberkörper vibrierte vor unterdrücktem Lachen. „Das wollte ich schon immer machen", gestand er ihr und schlüpfte schon wieder mit einer Hand unter ihren Umhang. Provozierend langsam strich er über ihren Rücken nach unten zu ihrem Po.

„Geschafft!", entfuhr es Oliver und triumphierend hielt er den Besen in den Händen. „Katie - uähh!", machte er dann, als er sah, was Adrian da gerade tat. „Kein Fummeln in Gegenwart des Käpt'ns!", zitierte er Marcus.

„Du bist nicht mein Käpt'n", erklärte Adrian trocken, nahm aber trotzdem mit einem bedauernden Blick seine Hand von Katie. „Merk' dir, wo wir stehen geblieben sind", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr noch einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen. Dann half er Oliver dabei, ihren Besen ruhig zu halten, damit sie sich in der Luft sicher daraufschwingen konnte.

„Alles klar?", erkundigte sich Oliver und Katie nickte. „Dann geh' auf Position", befahl er und flog selbst zurück zu seinen Torringen. Katie brachte sich wieder gegenüber von Miles in Stellung und grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Der starrte nur böse zurück und rieb sich anklagend über sein Schienbein. Da war aber einer nachtragend, dachte sich Katie gelassen. Es war nur schade, dass er nicht so verängstigt dreinsah wie der ach so kleine Jäger aus dem Team der Hufflepuffs.

Dieses Mal startete das Spiel mit einem Angriff von Adrian. Er vertraute auf die Schnelligkeit seines überlegenen Besens und zischte Alicia gekonnt davon. Fred und George schossen beinahe zeitgleich beide Klatscher auf ihn, doch das hielt ihn nicht auf. Einem wich er reflexartig aus und den anderen schlug er mit dem Unterarm beiseite. Autsch, dachte sich Katie. Das hatte bestimmt wehgetan. Mit unverminderter Geschwindigkeit schoss er nach vorn, doch dann ertönte Lees Stimme über das Feld und das Spiel stockte.

„Harry Potter hat den Schnatz gesichtet."

Das ganze Stadion hielt den Atem an und sah nach oben. Selbst Adrian unternahm nur einen halbherzigen Versuch, die Torringe zu treffen und der Quaffle fiel unbeachtet zu Boden. Katie schirmte ihre Augen vor der Sonne ab und schaute Harry hinterher. Dicht gefolgt von Malfoy schoss er hoch oben kreuz und quer durch den Himmel. „Oh Merlin", fluchte Alicia neben ihr, „Fang' das scheiß Ding vor Malfoy oder ich bring' dich um." Dann setzte Harry zu einem Sturzflug von epischer Breite an und Malfoy schaffte es tatsächlich aufzuholen. „Diese verdammten Besen", verfluchte Katie die schnelleren Modelle der Slytherin. Kopf an Kopf stürzten die Sucher Richtung Boden und endlich entdeckte auch Katie den goldenen Schnatz, als er kurz in der Sonne aufblitzte. Der Schnatz trudelte in einer kleinen Spirale seitlich zur Ravenclaw-Tribüne und die Sucher rasten hinterher. Malfoy riss seinen Besen nicht rechtzeitig herum und sackte ein Stück nach unten ab, was Harry wertvolle Sekunden einbrachte.

„Gib alles, Harry!", feuerte Lee völlig parteiisch den Gryffindor-Sucher an und wich Professor McGonagall geschickt aus.

„Flieg', du dämlicher Hyppogreifenarsch!", hörte Katie einen wütenden Marcus brüllen. Da wusste sie, dass Slytherin verloren hatte. Wenige Sekunden später hielt Harry den Schnatz in die Höhe und Lee brach in lautes Jubelgeheul aus.

„Gryffindor gewinnt den Pokal mit 250 zu 80 Punkten! Danke für den Sieg, Oliver...", feuerte Lee die Stimmung an. „WOOD!", rief die tobende rotgoldene Menge.

Mit dem breitesten Grinsen aller Zeiten auf den Lippen landete Katie und warf sich umstandslos auf Harry, der sofort zu Boden ging. „Sieg!", brüllte da auch schon Alicia und warf sich mit Angelina zusammen auf sie drauf. „Ich liebe dich, Harry!", rief Fred aufgedreht und landete mit einem Bauchplatscher auf Angelina. „Ich habe Kopfweh!", brüllte George genauso begeistert wie sein Bruder und umarmte den Menschenhaufen mit offenen Armen. „Schwer", keuchte Harry von ganz unten, doch niemand beachtete ihn.

„Wo ist dieser godrickverdammte Sucher?", fragte Oliver mit Tränen in den Augen und fischte Harry ungelenk aus dem Menschenknäuel heraus. Er schloss den selig lächelnden Harry in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung und knutschte tränenüberströmt sein ganzes Gesicht ab. „Dich gebe ich nie wieder her!", schluchzte er euphorisch, während Harry leise röchelte und die Zwillinge sich totlachten.

„Wir haben den Pokaaal, den Pokaaal, den Pokaaal...", stimmte da auch schon Lee an und die Zwillinge fielen lautstark mit ein. Mit feierlichem Gesichtsausdruck übergab Madam Hooch Oliver den Pokal, der dafür sogar Harry losließ. Er streichelte den Pokal so liebevoll, dass selbst Katie lachen musste.

„Oliver hat endlich auch einmal eine Freundin", frotzelte da auch schon Alicia, bevor sie sich von den Zwillingen hochheben ließ. Laut und schief sang sie mit. „...den Pokaaal, den Pokaaal, wir haben den Pokaaal..." Oliver drückte ihr den goldenen Kelch in die Hand und sie hielt ihn so hoch sie konnte. Alle Umstehenden brachen in tosenden Jubel aus und Katie wischte sich selbst eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Dabei entdeckte sie irritiert, dass der magische Verband an ihrem Arm von Blut durchtränkt war. Das war ungewöhnlich, dachte sie, doch dann fiel Oliver ihr um den Hals. Er lachte und weinte gleichzeitig und Katie hatte große Mühe, ihn daran zu hindern, vornüber zu kippen. „Du hast großartig gespielt", lobte er sie überschwänglich. „Du bist die beste Freundin aller Zeiten und ich hab' dich unglaublich gern. Vor allem deine drei Tore waren wunderschön. So wunderbar und so... so..." Katie lachte und fühlte sich einfach nur glücklich von den Zehen bis in die Haarspitzen. Oliver musste es genauso gehen, sonst wäre er nicht so pathetisch. „Ich liebe euch alle!", verkündete er lautstark und legte einen Arm um Katie, die die Umarmung grinsend erwiderte.

In diesem Moment trat der niedergeschlagene Marcus zur feiernden Gryffindor-Mannschaft. „Gratuliere zum Sieg, Wood", sagte er mit verschränkten Armen und einem düsteren Blick.

„Danke Mann. Das ist echt sportlich von dir." Oliver ließ Katie los und trat zu Marcus. „Kommst du mit zur Party?"

„Nein, lass mal", antwortete Marcus mürrisch, „Ich gehe ins Bett und lecke meine Wunden."

Katie schnaubte wegen der dramatischen Wortwahl und schaute sich nach ihrem Lieblingsslytherin um. Wo war Adrian denn bloß? Sie entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von ihrem Team, konnte aber bis auf Marcus keinerlei grün entdecken. Hatte er sich etwa verkrümelt? Dabei wollte sie noch mindestens einen Siegerkuss einkassieren und wenigstens ein kleines bisschen angeben. Suchend sah sie sich um, aber in dem dichten Getümmel konnte sie auch nicht viel erkennen. Als statt Adrian dann auf einmal Roger die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, zuckte sie sofort zurück. „Fass' mich nicht an, Arschloch!", knurrte sie böse.

* * *

 _Der Abschluss ist nicht perfekt, aber ich habe ewig am Mittelteil herumgebastelt und möchte jetzt auf den Weihnachtsmarkt. Ich hoffe, ihr habt trotzdem Freude am Kapitel. Nächste Woche geht's wie gewohnt weiter mit dem letzten Teil vom letzten Kapitel. Also macht euch die Mühe und lasst mit bitte ein Review da. Bis dahin: Frohe Weihnachten!_


	14. Kapitel 7,2 - Endspiel

_Hallo ihr Lieben und willkommen zum Happyend :-) Für dieses Kapitel hatte ich nicht allzu viel Zeit und Nerven, deswegen entschuldige ich mich schon mal, falls irgendwas doof klingt. Ich bin noch ein wenig "nachweihnachtlich verwirrt", vielleicht kennt ihr den Zustand ja. Ich habe für euch nur noch einen Epilog parat, der aber keine nennenswerte Funktion im Projekt hat, weshalb ich auch eigentlich noch unschlüssig bin, ob ich ihn online stelle. Das Kapitel hier hat eigentlich Aussage genug. Es wird vor allem am Ende schön kitschig. Was für's Herz, würde meine Oma sagen. Vielen Dank für das Review! Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr. Eure Mary_

-o-

 **(Endspiel)**

Als statt Adrian dann auf einmal Roger die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte, zuckte Katie sofort zurück. „Fass' mich nicht an, Arschloch!", knurrte sie böse.

Aus der Fassung gebracht verschränkte Roger seine Arme vor der Brust. „Alles Gute zum Sieg!", gratulierte er förmlich.

„Danke", antwortete Katie kalt und wandte sich ab. Sie hatte ihm noch lange nicht verziehen, dass er sie eine Schlampe genannt hatte. Da brachte sie auch keine Gratulation der Welt dazu, ihm länger als nötig in die Augen zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, heute wie damals wollte sie ihn am liebsten verhexen. Sie konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass der sonst so liebe und nette Roger sie so enttäuscht hatte. Sie hatte ihm genug vertraut, um seine Freundin zu werden, doch er hatte nach der Beziehung nichts außer Verachtung für sie übrig gehabt. Was wollte er noch von ihr? Es war alles gesagt worden und Katie verlangte nun nichts weiter von ihm, als dass er sich von ihr fernhielt. Sie mochte ihn verletzt haben, das stand außer Frage, aber die Beleidigungen hatte sie nicht verdient.

„Katie, warte!", rief er ihr hinterher, doch sie dachte nicht daran, sich auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einzulassen, und ging weiter. „Bleib' doch stehen, ich habe dir etwas zu sagen", flehte er.

„Ich will es nicht hören", fauchte Katie nur und beschleunigte ihre Schritte noch. „Hau' ab." Zielstrebig drängte sie sich zwischen Alicia und Angelina, die den Ärger sofort wahrnahmen.

„Mein Incendio ist auch hervorragend, Davies", drohte Angelina unverhohlen. „Lass uns in Ruhe feiern." Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Katie breit, als sie begriff, dass ihre Freundinnen endlich vorbehaltlos hinter ihr standen. Sogar ihre Wut auf Roger wurde langsam kleiner. Er hatte keine Macht mehr über sie, das verstand sie nun. Adrian und ihre Freunde würden vorbehaltslos an ihrer Seite stehen und jemand wie Roger konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben. Das Kämpfen hatte sich gelohnt, dachte Katie und genoss das warme, glückliche Gefühl des Sieges, das sich endlich wieder in ihr ausbreitete.

Verdrießlich schaute Roger zwischen den drei Freundinnen hin und her. „Ich wollte mich lediglich bei Katie entschuldigen", gestand er pampig.

Überrascht sah Katie ihm in die Augen. War das sein Ernst? Wieder einmal wuchs ihre Neugier ins Unendliche. „Wieso?", fragte sie nach, bevor sie sich daran hindern konnte.

„Weil... weil es sich nicht gehört, jemanden als Schlampe zu bezeichnen", brachte Roger stotternd zusammen und schaute eindeutig verlegen drein. „Können wir nicht einfach wieder Freunde sein? Du, ich und... und Oliver?"

Aha, dachte sich Katie und schnaubte abfällig. Daher wehte der Wind. „Du weißt schon, dass du eine großen Anteil an den Lästereien über mich hast?", hakte sie mit eindeutig genervtem Unterton nach. Anscheinend verstand er noch nicht einmal ansatzweise, was er gesagt und getan hatte. „Da du dich jetzt entschuldigt hast, kannst du ja gehen", entließ sie ihn mit einer Herablassung, die Adrian alle Ehre gemacht hätte, und wandte ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Seine Liebe zu Oliver ist ja ungebrochen", spottete Alicia, als Roger mit hängenden Schultern das Spielfeld verließ, und legte einen Arm um Katie. „Was für ein Trottel."

„Lass den Kopf nicht hängen, Maus", fügte Angelina hinzu. „Heute wird gefeiert. Dein erstes Tor war großartig!"

Allmählich breitete sich wieder ein Lächeln auf Katies Gesicht aus. Bewusst schob sie alle Gedanken an ihren Exfreund beiseite. Heute konnte ihr kein Roger die Laune vermiesen. Sie hatten den verdammten Pokal gewonnen, für den sie alle so hart gearbeitet hatten. Dieses Adrenalin, dieses verdammte Glücksgefühl - sie liebte es über alles und sie würde es jetzt genießen. Es war, als würde sie alles durch einen Nebel wahrnehmen. Der Schnitt unter ihrem Verband pochte inzwischen etwas stärker und schien seinen Teil zum Nebel beizutragen, doch sie ignorierte den Schmerz einfach, genau wie die Gedanken an Roger. Heute wurde gefeiert, nicht gejammert. Sie atmete tief durch und ließ all die glücklichen Gefühle wie eine Welle über sich schwappen. Eine wohlige Gänsehaut machte sich auf ihren Armen breit und sie erwiderte das breite Grinsen ihrer Freundinnen. „Ich bin so froh, dass ich euch habe", gestand sie ehrlich und zog die beiden in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung.

Erst als Harry den drei Freundinnen vor die Füße stolperte, ließen sie sich los. Grinsend genoss Katie den Anblick, der sich ihr bot. Harry hielt den Pokal mit glückseligem Gesichtsausdruck an seine Brust gedrückt und hielt den Schnatz immer noch fest in der Hand. Seine Brille saß schief und er war schlammbeschmiert, aber er sah einfach nur unbeschwert und sorgenfrei aus.

„Ich glaube, den kannst du langsam abgeben", rief Katie ihm grinsend zu und deutete auf den goldenen Ball, doch Harry winkte nur lachend ab.

Langsam machten sich die ersten Schüler auf den Weg zum Schloss und die meisten Spieler auf den Weg in die Umkleidekabinen unter die Dusche. Katie wollte keine Sekunde der Party verpassen, deshalb beschloss auch sie, jetzt schnell zu duschen. Irgendwo am Rande ihres Bewusstseins nahm sie wahr, dass sie völlig verschwitzt und dreckig war, doch das störte sie herzlich wenig. Sie hatten gewonnen. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte sie die Erkenntnis in Gedanken. Gryffindor hatte sich endlich den Pokal geholt und sie hatte ihren Teil dazu beigetragen. Nur das Blut, das unter dem Verband hervorquoll und den Unterarm hinablief, stimmte sie ein wenig nachdenklich. Eventuell sollte sie demnächst in den Krankenflügel.

„So sehen Sieger aus, schalalalala… so sehen Sieger aus, schalalalalala…" Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten Katie eingeholt und legten jeweils einen Arm um sie. Katie lachte ausgelassen und sang in voller Lautstärke vollkommen glücklich mit, ohne noch einen Gedanken an das Blut zu verschwenden. Schließlich gaben die beiden Rothaarigen ihr zeitgleich einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwanden in ihren Umkleidekabinen.

In diesem Moment entdeckte Katie eine Gestalt, die im Schatten der Kabinenwand stand, und ihr Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer. Sie kannte diese Silhouette nur allzu gut. Kaum war die Tür hinter den Weasleys zugefallen, lief sie auch schon freudestrahlend auf die Gestalt zu. „Adrian, hast du gesehen, wie ich das dritte Tor reingehauen habe?" Sie lachte ausgelassen und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ich kann es noch gar nicht fassen… Der Wahnsinn!" Als sie hoch in seine Augen sah, bemerkte sie den Sturm in seinen Augen.

„Ich hab's gesehen, Kates" antwortete er grinsend und gab ihr kleine Küsse auf den Mund. „Aber ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass du stinkst, wie ein ausgewachsener Hornschwanz?" Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen und musste sie provozieren. Sogar das mochte sie inzwischen an ihm.

„Halt' die Klappe", unterbrach Katie ihn lachend. „Drachenmist, Adrian, du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe!" Die Worte waren raus, bevor sie sich richtig bewusst war, was sie da gesagt hatte.

„Wa- was?" Für einen Moment starrte Adrian sie völlig fassungslos an. Dann küsste er sie, bis ihr die Luft wegblieb.

Katie genoss den Kuss mit vollem Herzen, der Augenblick war einfach vollkommen. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht einmal unter Folter je vergessen könnte. Das Adrenalin, dieses Glücksgefühl, der Sieg, der Kuss, Adrian - was wollte sie mehr? Ihr ganzes verkorkstes Leben war perfekt. So perfekt, dass es wehtat. In diesem Moment spürte sie, dass sie ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Dabei kannte sie Lachen und gleichzeitig Weinen vor Glück bisher nur von Oliver. Ihr war schon ganz schwindelig vor lauter Glück...

Verdammt, wo kam auf einmal dieser merkwürdige Schwindel her? Auf einmal war alles so weit weg und irgendwie... dumpf. Irritiert riss sie sich von Adrian los und flüchtete unter die Dusche. Erst dort, als sie das warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut spürte, begriff sie langsam, was da gerade geschehen war. Hatte sie Adrian wirklich ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht? Ihre Knie zitterten vor Schwäche. War das alles wirklich wahr? Mühsam drängte sie die schwarzen Punkte am Rande ihres Sichtfeldes zurück. Der Gedanke, dass es ein Fehler gewesen sein könnte, traf sie wie ein Schock, der sie in die Wirklichkeit holte. Sie liebte ihn, doch hatte er jemals etwas von solchen Gefühlen gesagt? Was, wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht in der Form erwidern würde? Beunruhigt sah sie dem roten Wasser zu, das im Abfluss verschwand. Das war aber viel Blut. Sie stöhnte leise und wickelte sich in ihren Bademantel.

„Alles okay, Maus?", rief Alicia ihr zu und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Nein", brachte Katie noch hervor, dann fiel sie ohnmächtig zu Boden.

-o-

Ein Wirbel von bunten Farben umgab Katie. Es war ein schöner Traum. Ab und zu erschien ein Gegenstand in ihrem Sichtfeld. Ein Besen, eine Lampe, eine Rüstung. Alles zog vorbei. Katie mochte den Traum, doch am meisten mochte sie die Melodie, die die ganze Zeit mitschwang. War es wirklich eine Melodie? Jedes Mal, wenn Katie versuchte, genau hinzuhören, war sie weg. Vielleicht war es eine Stimme. Vielleicht war es Adrians Stimme.

„Miss Bell, können Sie mich hören?" War das Madam Pomfrey? Der Strudel an Farben und Personen und Gegenständen wurde auf einmal ein bisschen schwächer. Sie wollte schlafen, wer musste sie da stören?

„Kates, mach' die Augen auf!" Wieso wollte Adrian sie wecken? Katie versuchte sich, daran zu erinnern, wo sie eingeschlafen war. Sie war gar nicht eingeschlafen. Mit einem Mal erinnerte sie sich daran, dass es ihr in der Umkleide nicht mehr gut ging. Da war Blut gewesen… Sie zwang sich dazu, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Endlich!" Adrian seufzte auf. Katie realisierte, dass er ihre Hand hielt und der Krankenschwester eindeutig im Weg stand.

Madam Pomfrey runzelte die Stirn, sagte aber nichts dazu. Sie reichte Katie lediglich eine Flasche mit einem Trank, den sie vage von früheren Besuchen im Krankenflügel kannte. „Trinken Sie den Trank komplett aus. Danach bleiben Sie zehn Minuten liegen. Wenn Sie sich dann wohl fühlen, können Sie gehen." Mit einem letzten kritischen Blick auf Adrian wandte sie sich zum Gehen. „Rufen Sie, wenn irgendetwas ist."

„Danke", sagte Katie und trank das Gebräu, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Es schmeckte unangenehm bitter, aber die gewohnte Wirkung setzte beinahe sofort ein. Das Reden fiel ihr schon wieder leicht. Sie fühlte sich nur noch schwach.

Adrian wartete, bis Madam Pomfrey außer Hörweite war. „Ich bringe Miles um", schimpfte er hitzig. „Du... du siehst furchtbar blass aus. Der Schnitt..."

Katie streckte sich vorsichtig und antwortete: „Das ist eben Quidditch. Ich bin doch gar nicht stark verletzt." Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit, als sie realisierte, wie besorgt er um sie war. „Außerdem habe ich Miles auch das ein oder andere Mal erwischt", gestand sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

Adrian seufzte leise. „Ich bin trotzdem tausend Tode gestorben, als Spinnet dich reglos und blutverschmiert aus der Dusche getragen hat."

„Wieso? Du hast dich doch auch schon so oft beim Quidditch verletzt", antwortete Katie und setzte sich langsam auf. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass der Schwindel nachließ.

„Das ist etwas Anderes." Adrian war todernst.

„Du spinnst." Katie lachte und schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett, ohne das Ende der zehn Minuten abzuwarten. „Komm' mit, Verlierer, wir werden jetzt eine rot-goldene Siegesparty besuchen. Versprochen ist versprochen." Sie würde eher den ganzen Abend unter Schwindel leiden, als sich dieses Spektakel entgehen zu lassen. Es würde so peinlich für Adrian werden, im Gemeinschaftsraum der Sieger aufzukreuzen. Er würde genauso leiden wie sie damals nach der verlorenen Wette, nur dass er keine Leggins dazu tragen musste. Vermutlich war es Strafe genug, die Show der Weasley-Zwillinge zu ertragen, die sich diese Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würden.

Wenig später klappte vor Katie die Fette Dame beiseite und sie betrat unter tosendem Applaus den Gemeinschaftsraum von Gryffindor. Grinsend grüßte sie ihre Teamkameraden, wandte sich dann aber wieder dem Portraitloch zu. „Komm' jetzt, du elender Feigling", schimpfte sie halbherzig. „Du hattest auch kein Erbarmen mit mir, als ihr das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen habt."

In Lichtgeschwindigkeit standen die Zwillinge neben ihr. „Pucey?", fragten sie mit einem identischen schadenfrohen Grinsen im Gesicht und Katie nickte. Schon stürmten die beiden nach draußen, hakten sich bei ihrem Opfer unter und zogen es unter allgemeinem Gelächter und Applaus in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Lee sprang sofort auf den Besen mit auf und brüllte in seiner üblichen Stadionmanier vom Couchtisch herab: „Macht Platz, Fußvolk, für die mutigste Schlange Hogwarts! Haushoch verlor er im Kampf gegen das beste Team der Welt, doch anstatt sich zu verkriechen, wagt er sich zu seiner Holden in die Höhle der Löwen! Reicht dem Mann sein Bier und sein Weib!"

Unter Gelächter, Pfiffen und Gejohle überreichte Alicia mit einer großen Geste dem eindeutig leidenden Adrian feierlich eine Flasche Butterbier und Katie griff grinsend nach seiner Hand. Sie gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange, was seine leidende Miene aber nur unmerklich verbesserte. „Wir wollen einen Siegerkuss sehen, Katie!", brüllte da auf einmal Dean. „Hol' dir deine Trophäe!" Katie lächelte in sich hinein. Dean versuchte wirklich, sein Verhalten wieder gutzumachen. Die Wahl seiner Mittel war aber reichlich stumpf. Als sie seiner Forderung nicht sofort nachkam, ertönten schon die ersten Pfiffe. „Mach' schon, Katie!", rief da auch Seamus und prostete ihr grinsend zu.

Lächelnd wandte sich Katie ihrem Freund zu. „Bereit?", fragte sie ungewohnt schüchtern. Vor so viel Publikum hatte sie ihn noch nie absichtlich geküsst und sie überlegte, ob ihr das nun peinlich sein sollte.

Adrian, dessen Ego anscheinend groß genug für sie beide war, zog sie umstandslos näher. „Ich bin immer bereit, der Welt zu zeigen, dass mein Mädchen zu mir gehört", bekannte er so arrogant wie immer. Sein Kuss stand jedoch völlig im Kontrast zu seinen selbstverliebten Worten. Zärtlich drückte er seine Lippen auf ihre und umarmte sie dabei sanft. Katie seufzte in den Kuss hinein und fuhr mit ihren Fingern über seinen Nacken, bevor sie sie in seinem Haar vergrub. Unter lautem Johlen und einigen anzüglichen Zwischenrufen vertiefte er den Kuss noch und sie lehnte sich mit ihrem ganzen Körper an ihn. Leise seufzte sie in den Kuss hinein, als seine Hände langsam über ihren Rücken und unter ihr Shirt fuhren. Der Sieg, sein Kuss, der Pokal, seine Berührungen auf ihrer Haut... Sie befand, dass ihr Leben einfach verdammt großartig war.

„Wow, wie heiß!", kommentierte da auch schon Lee und der Moment war vorüber. „Falls ihr mal jemanden sucht, der mitmacht, stelle ich mich selbstlos zur Verfügung."

Mit glühenden Wangen löste sich Katie von Adrian und zeigte Lee den gestreckten Mittelfinger. Sie zog den lachenden und kein Stück verlegenen Adrian mit sich aus dem Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit zu Oliver, der mit Harry und Leanne auf dem Sofa saß und den Pokal in inniger Umarmung gegen seine Brust drückte. Anscheinend stand er immer noch unter dem Eindruck des Sieges, denn er streichelte mit einem völlig verträumten Gesichtsausdruck die inzwischen schon ziemlich verklebte Trophäe.

„Wo wollt ihr denn so schnell hin?", fragte Fred und versperrte ihnen zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder den Weg.

„So leicht entkommt ihr uns nicht", verkündete da auch schon Lee. „Vor allem nicht in diesem Outfit."

„Erst kleiden wir unseren Slytherin passend ein", bestätigte George und Adrian murmelte ein leises, hilfloses „Oh nein."

Katie, die sich nicht besonders für die Kleidung ihrer Mitmenschen interessierte, musterte Adrians T-Shirt zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend und musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Es war dunkelgrün mit einem schwarzen Slytherin-S in der Mitte. Im Grunde war er selbst schuld, dachte sie ein wenig schadenfroh. Dennoch war ihr Adrians kleiner Hilferuf nicht entgangen und sie baute sich schützend vor ihrem Freund auf. „Ihr müsst schon an mir vorbei, wenn ihr Adrian an die Wäsche wollt", drohte sie.

„Och Maus, lass uns doch den Spaß", bettelte da auch schon Alicia mit ihrer Kamera in der Hand. „Bitte Pucey. Das wäre das beste Foto des Jahres. Gönn' uns doch den Triumph."

Unbeeindruckt stemmte Katie ihre Fäuste in die Hüfte, doch als George eines von Woods Quidditchtrikots in die Höhe hielt, musste auch sie lachen. Wie passend!

Adrian gab sich geschlagen. „Wirf schon rüber, du elender Gryffindor", grummelte er und fügte leiser hinzu: „Ein bisschen verdient hab' ich es ja, schließlich sahst du mindestens genauso peinlich aus nach dem Spiel gegen Ravenclaw, Kates."

„Oh ja", bekannte Katie grinsend und sah Adrian dabei zu, wie er sich Olivers Trikot überzog und Alicia fleißig Fotos machte. Die Weasleys und Lee hatten eine Menge Spaß dabei, neben ihm zu posieren und selbst Oliver überließ seinen Pokal Harry, um sich Arm in Arm mit Adrian fotografieren zu lassen.

Katie überließ Adrian seinem zweifelhaften Ruhm und setzte sich mit einem Kürbissaft zu Leanne auf das Sofa. Ihre sonst so wenig an Quidditch interessierte Freundin gratulierte ihr mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln zum Sieg auf ganzer Linie und fragte nach der Verletzung. Bis auf Adrian hatte Madam Pomfrey anscheinend niemanden an Katies Bett gelassen. Gerade dachte sie glücklich, dass dieser Tag einfach nicht besser werden konnte, als Adrian endlich die Gelegenheit nutzte und sich von seinen neuen Fans davonstahl, um sich zu ihnen zu setzen.

Locker legte Adrian einen Arm um Katie und bemerkte selbstverliebt: „Mir steht einfach alles, selbst rot und gold."

Leanne verdrehte die Augen und Katie, die an solche Sprüche schon gewöhnt war, winkte nur lächelnd ab. „Ich mag dich in grün trotzdem am liebsten, Adrian", gestand sie leichthin und erntete einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Meine kleine Gryffindor", antwortete Adrian großspurig, „Ich möchte dich auch um nichts in der Welt verändern. Ohne dich wäre mein Leben verdammt... harmlos."

„Meins auch", brummte Oliver, der nur den letzten Teil der Unterhaltung mitbekommen hatte, und verteilte eine Runde Butterbier. „Was macht der Arm, Katie?"

Der Abend verging wie im Flug, doch als die Party gegen Mitternacht ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, merkte Katie, wie ihre Kräfte sie langsam verließen. Sie gähnte immer häufiger und konnte sich nur noch selten von ihrem Platz am Sofa aufraffen. Müde aber glücklich lehnte sie sich an Adrian und wurde mit jedem Augenblick schweigsamer. Adrian, der sich seit geraumer Zeit mit Leanne über irgendwelche Muggelbands unterhielt, strich Katie immer wieder sanft über den Rücken, was nicht gerade zur Linderung der Müdigkeit beitrug. Ständig fielen ihr die Augen zu.

„Ab ins Bett mit dir, Maus", bestimmte Leanne schließlich mit sorgenvoller Miene. „Du siehst schlecht aus."

„Will nich...", nuschelte Katie undeutlich, „Zu müde zum Aufstehen..." Sie gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und kuschelte sich dichter an Adrian. Die Wendeltreppe kam ihr unüberwindbar hoch vor und hier war es so schön gemütlich.

Leanne zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hol' Oli", verkündete sie seufzend aus alter Gewohnheit, doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf Adrian. „Oops, kein Oli mehr. Trag' du sie, Adrian. Ich komme mit und zeige dir ihr Bett."

Spöttisch grinsend hob Adrian Katie vom Sofa. „Ich weiß, wo ihr Bett steht, meine liebe, naive Gryffindor", bemerkte er herablassend.

„Oh Merlin", schimpfte Leanne und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr da oben schon alles veranstaltet habt. Das ist auch mein Schlafsaal. Der sollte rein und unberührt sein."

Katie fühlte sich sogar zu schlapp, um peinlich berührt zu sein. Stattdessen legte sie locker ihre Arme um Adrians Hals und genoss es, von ihm in ihren Schlafsaal getragen zu werden. Er war schön warm und roch so wunderbar. „Bleib'", flüsterte sie, als er sie auf ihr Bett legte und anfing, sie umstandslos auszuziehen.

Erleichtert seufzend ließ sich Adrian neben sie fallen und zog sich zuallererst Olivers Trikot über den Kopf, um es mit Schwung in die nächste Ecke zu werfen. „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du meine Wettschulden einforderst", murmelte er und zog sich ächzend die Schuhe aus. „Ich fühle mich wie nach einem Faustkampf mit der Peitschenden Weide. Bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin hätte ich es wahrscheinlich eh nicht geschafft."

Erst jetzt fiel Katie ein, dass auch ihm ein Quidditchspiel in den Knochen steckte. „Geht's?", fragte sie nach und deutete auf ein paar ziemlich große blaue Flecke an seinen Armen, die verdächtig nach der Klatscher-Kollision aussahen.

Adrian zuckte mit den Schultern und half ihr erneut beim Umziehen, damit der Verband nicht verrutschte. „Dich hat's schlimmer erwischt, Kates." Endlich bettfertig verstaute er seine und ihre Kleidung nachlässig unter dem Bett.

Katie lächelte schwach und hob die Bettdecke, damit Adrian leichter darunter schlüpfen konnte. Dann schloss sie mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs die Vorhänge und löschte das Licht. „Morgen haben wir alle ordentlich Muskelkater", murmelte sie und legte ihren Kopf an Adrians Brust. „Ich habe Miles ein paar Mal ziemlich übel erwischt, der wird sich morgen bedanken", bekannte sie schläfrig.

Adrian lachte leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in Katies Haaren, bevor er kleine Küsse auf ihrem Gesicht verteilte. „Inzwischen ist er es bestimmt gewöhnt", murmelte er.

„Was für ein Spiel", sagte Katie. Sie versuchte, noch enger an Adrian zu rutschen, und strich ihm sanft über den Arm. „Wir haben bis zuletzt für den Sieg kämpfen müssen. Ihr habt uns nichts geschenkt."

„Marcus ist am Boden zerstört", antwortete Adrian, der mit geschlossenen Augen die Streicheleinheit genoss. „Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, um in seinem letzten Jahr als Kapitän den Pokal zu holen."

Katie stoppte die Streicheleinheiten. „Und wie enttäuscht bist du?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. „Es ist schließlich auch dein letztes Schuljahr."

„Weitermachen", befahl Adrian sofort und brummte zufrieden, als Katie nun seinen Kopf kraulte. Er antwortete erst nach ein paar Minuten mit einem Unterton, den sie beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. „Natürlich bin ich enttäuscht, aber ich habe in diesem Jahr etwas viel Besseres gewonnen."

Sie schwiegen für einen Moment und Katie überlegte verwirrt, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Dann fügte Adrian hinzu: „Als dich Alicia aus der Umkleidekabine getragen hat, habe ich sofort Madam Pomfrey gerufen. Für einen kurzen Moment dachte ich…" Er stockte und zog sie enger an sich. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dir nicht mehr antworten."

„Worauf?" Katie hatte ihn noch nie so gefühlvoll erlebt wie im Schutz der Dunkelheit eingekuschelt in ihrem Bett. Meinte er etwa ihr Liebesgeständnis? Die altbekannten Schmetterlinge machten sich in ihrem Bauch breit und lächelnd fühlte sie, wie wahnsinnig glücklich sie gerade war.

„Ich liebe dich auch", gestand Adrian leise und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

* * *

 _Das war das letzte Kapitel. Wie hat euch das Happyend gefallen? Alle zufrieden? Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr, auch wenn die Geschichte schon abgeschlossen ist. Bis dahin wünsche ich euch ein schönes Silvester._


	15. Epilog

_Hallo ihr Lieben! Schon komisch, dass jetzt alles endgültig vorbei ist. Viel Spaß mit dem Epilog und macht euch nicht allzu viel Hoffnung auf etwas inhaltlich Wertvolles :-) Eure Mary_

-o-

 **Epilog**

 _I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing will drive them away  
We can be Heroes, just for one day  
We can be us, just for one day_

 _Bowie_

Unschlüssig stand Katie an der Eingangstür zur Großen Halle. Dies war Olivers, Adrians und Marcus' letzter Tag in Hogwarts und sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass heute eine schöne Zeit zu Ende ging. Wenn sie nur daran dachte, dass sie ‚ihre Jungs' nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen würde, wurde sie ganz wehmütig und melancholisch. Ihre letzten beiden Jahre in Hogwarts würden verdammt einsam werden. Sie schluckte schwer. Die letzten Monate waren so schön gewesen, am liebsten hätte sie die Zeit angehalten und für die Ewigkeit konserviert. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß zusammen gehabt und das auch außerhalb des Quidditchfelds. Katie seufzte leise.

„Och Maus, zieh' doch nicht so ein Gesicht", forderte Alicia und zog sie an ihrem Ellenbogen hinein in die Große Halle. „Oli und Adrian sind doch nicht aus der Welt. In den Ferien seht ihr euch doch eh jeden Tag und danach wird sich alles einpendeln, glaube mir."

Katie musterte ihre breit grinsende Freundin irritiert. Normalerweise war Alicia kein Morgenmensch und ihre gute Laune war echt verwirrend. „Was ist los mit dir?", fragte sie nach und begrüßte Miles im Vorbeigehen mit einem Highfive.

„Die neuen Fotos sind angekommen", verkündete Alicia freudestrahlend und hüpfte voran durch die Große Halle. „Und sie sind richtig gut geworden." Alicia hatte die Angewohnheit, die Fotos in ihrer magischen Kamera erst ganz am Ende des Schuljahrs zu entwickeln. Jeder, der wollte, bekam Abzüge von den Fotos mit den Ereignissen, die man miterlebt hatte.

Unwillkürlich zuckten Katies Mundwinkel und Aufregung machte sich in ihr breit. „Kann ich meine Abzüge schon haben?", bat sie schnell. Sie fand es immer toll, durch die Fotos das vergangene Jahr noch einmal zu erleben, vor allem da sie einige Fotos mit Alicias Kamera auch selbst geschossen hatte. Das war wirklich eine willkommene Ablenkung.

„Aber klar", antwortete Alicia großspurig und ihre Augen funkelten vor lauter Vorfreude. Sie ließ sich neben Angelina auf die Bank fallen und schob mit ihrem Unterarm die umstehenden Frühstücksutensilien beiseite. „Setz' dich zu mir, Maus. Hey Angelina, ich hab' die Fotos."

Sofort begann Katie, in ihrer Schultasche nach Kleingeld zu kramen, um ihre Freundin ausbezahlen zu können, und wurde schließlich fündig. Zielsicher zog sie eine Handvoll Sickel hervor und knallte sie umstandslos vor Alicia auf den Tisch. „Gib' schon her!", forderte sie neugierig und auch Angelina streckte schon die Hand aus.

„Drück' mir nicht immer dein ganzes Kleingeld auf's Auge", beschwerte sich Alicia halbherzig, überreichte ihr aber trotzdem äußerst zufrieden einen Karton mit einer grünen Schleife und Angelina einen mit einer pinken. „Bitte sehr. Ich bin schon so auf eure Meinung gespannt."

Katie öffnete ihren Karton und schon auf dem ersten Foto blickte ihr Adrian entgegen. Unwillkürlich musste sie lächeln und sie strich mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seine dunklen Haare. Er stand dort am Quidditchfeld, seinen Besen lässig geschultert, und grinste mit dem strahlenden Sonnenschein um die Wette. An diesem Tag hatte sie mit ihm und ihren Mädels eine Partie Quidditch gespielt. Katie schaute auf und ließ ihren Blick zum Slytherintisch schweifen, wo er gerade frühstückte. Sie fing seinen Blick auf und wedelte mit dem Foto, worauf er seine Kaffeetasse griff und zu ihr schlenderte.

„Hallo Ladies, ihr seht wunderbar aus heute Morgen", sagte Adrian charmant wie immer in die Runde und erntete einen Flugkuss von George, der weiter unten am Tisch saß, jetzt aber näher rückte. „Morgen, Kates, ich hab dich vermisst heute Nacht", begrüßte er seine Freundin, setzte sich neben sie und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor er ihr das Foto abnahm. Nach all der Zeit machten sich immer noch die altbekannten Schmetterlinge in Katies Bauch breit und sie warf ihm kleines, glückliches Lächeln zu. „Ich sehe verdammt gut aus", kommentierte Adrian das Foto selbstverliebt und erntete allgemeines Gelächter.

„Ja, das tust du", erwiderte Katie grinsend und gemeinsam schauten sie sich das nächste Foto an. Es war an ihrem Geburtstag geschossen worden und zeigte sie und Oliver mit einer rotgoldenen Torte in Form des Quidditch-Pokals. Oliver grinste breit und hatte beide Daumen gehoben. Im Hintergrund konnte man Alicia und Angelina mit einem Berg Geschenken in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums von Gryffindor sehen.

„Oh, an diese Party erinnere ich mich noch", antwortete Adrian und verzog unter dem allgemeinen Gelächter das Gesicht. Sie hatten die kleine Party zu Katies Ehren irgendwann in den leeren Schlafsaal der Zwillinge verlegt und bis tief in die Nacht gefeiert. Weit nach Mitternacht hatte sich Marcus verabschiedet, doch Adrian war wie immer geblieben. Das nächste Foto zeigte Katie auf seinem Schoß in inniger Umarmung. Adrian, der schon ahnte, was gleich folgte, fragte dennoch mit einem leidgeplagten Gesichtsausdruck: „Davon hast du aber kein Foto gemacht, Alicia, oder?" Diese antwortete nicht und deutete kommentarlos auf den Fotostapel. „Oh Salazar", murmelte Adrian und nahm das nächste Foto in die Hand.

„Das war einer eurer besten Streiche", lobte Katie George mit einem breiten Lächeln. Adrian war irgendwann auf einem Bett eingeschlafen und die Zwillinge hatten mit Lee zusammen ausgelost, wer mit ihm die Nacht verbringen durfte. George hatte gewonnen und auf dem Foto sah man ihn, wie er sich an den friedlich schlafenden Adrian kuschelte.

„Ihr habt mir den Schreck meines Lebens verpasst", grummelte Adrian gespielt schlecht gelaunt.

„Als du am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht bist, hast du den ganzen Schlafsaal zusammengeschrien", verkündete George schadenfroh und die Gryffindors lachten.

„Ich will dich sehen, wie sparsam du dreinschaust, wenn du statt deiner megaheißen Freundin auf einmal nur rote Haare siehst", beschwerte sich Adrian lautstark und zog Katie ein Stückchen näher an sich heran. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Haare und murmelte: „Das wird mir echt fehlen... du wirst mir fehlen."

Sofort wurde Katies Lachen wehmütiger. „Du mir auch, Hogwarts wird ohne dich im nächsten Schuljahr nur halb so aufregend sein." Um ehrlich zu sein, konnte sie es sich noch gar nicht vorstellen, ihn nicht mehr jederzeit treffen zu können.

„Graham und Miles passen auf dich auf", versprach Adrian und küsste sie dieses Mal federleicht auf die Lippen.

„Uns hat sie ja auch noch, Pucey", bemerkte George spitz.

Adrian hob nur eine Augenbraue und suchte aus dem Fotostapel das Bild heraus, das Katie über und über mit Leopardenfell bewachsen im Krankenflügel zeigte. „So wie damals, als ihr sie überredet habt, eure neue Sorte Kanariencreme auszuprobieren?"

Grinsend betrachtete Katie das Foto. „Das war witzig", kommentierte sie gelassen. „Ich hatte so einen tollen Schwanz." Adrian war völlig ausgeflippt, als er davon erfahren hatte, und hatte die Zwillinge mit dem formvollendetsten Flederwichtfluch belegt, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. „Drei Tage lang hast du nicht mit mir geredet, du Spaßbremse", fügte sie hinzu und grinste ihn verschmitzt an.

„Zurecht", kam es grummelnd von Oliver, der sich neben George setzte. „Du hast zwei Wochen lang überall Fell verloren und trainieren konntest du auch nicht. Nächstes Schuljahr wird dich Angelina von so einem Schwachsinn abhalten müssen." Er seufzte schwer.

Katie ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich werde euch zwei so vermissen."

„Merlin, Maus", beschwerte sich Alicia und drückte ihr die nächsten Fotos in die Hand. „Oliver wohnt im selben Ort wie deine Familie und Adrian macht Urlaub bei dir. Du wirst dich noch freuen, Zeit ohne sie verbringen zu dürfen." Katie nickte zögernd. So leid es ihr auch tat, dass sie ohne die beiden zur Schule zurückkehren musste, so sehr freute sie sich auf den Sommer mit ihnen.

Die nächsten Fotos zeigten alle die Fische vor dem Fenster des Gemeinschaftsraums von Slytherin. „Stundenlang konnte sie sich diese Fische anschauen", beschwerte sich Adrian und Oliver nickte zustimmend. Bevor Katie sich in den Anblick der bunten Tierchen vertiefen konnte, nahm Adrian ihr die Fotos weg und sie schauten sich die nächsten Bilder an.

Bunte Feuerwerkskörper beleuchteten den Himmel und die strahlenden Gesichter von Katie und ihren Freunden. „Silvester", murmelte sie und schwelgte in Erinnerungen. Adrian hatte neben seinen Freunden kurzerhand noch Katies Freunde eingeladen und die gemeinsame Feier hatte sie alle irgendwie näher zusammenrücken lassen. Adrians Schwester war auch mit dabei gewesen und zu seinem Leidwesen hatte sie äußerst großes Interesse an Oliver gezeigt. Zur allgemeinen Verwunderung hatte er es nicht verstanden und nun war es der Running-Gag der Zwillinge.

Weitere Bilder zeigten Leanne und Miles beim Lernen in der Bibliothek, die Zwillinge mit angesengten Haaren, eine dreckbeschmierte Katie nach dem Training, Oliver und Marcus beim Quidditchschauen, sie alle zusammen im Tropfenden Kessel, Lee, der todesmutig ein Selfie mit dem Blutigen Baron schießen wollte, Katie mit Alicia und Angelina vor dem Kamin und so viele glückliche Gesichter. Das letzte Foto war eines der besten. Es zeigte Katie in silberner Leggins und grünem Shirt auf Adrians Schultern. Es war ein verdammt gutes Jahr gewesen.

-o-

Wieder verging ein Jahr.

Wie auch schon letztes Jahr um diese Zeit hatte Katie keine Ahnung, wie sie sich fühlen sollte. Dieses Jahr hatten Angelina, Alicia, die Zwillinge, Lee und Graham ihren Abschluss erlangt und frühstückten heute zum letzten Mal in der Großen Halle. Leanne hatte Graham sogar so lange bearbeitet, dass er zum ersten und vermutlich auch letzten Mal am Gryffindortisch aß. Miles, der damit weniger Schwierigkeiten hatte, hatte seine Arme locker um Leanne und Katie gelegt und flirtete zum letzten Mal wild aber ergebnislos mit Angelina, während Fred wenig beunruhigt ein paar Plätze weiter saß.

Lächelnd kramte Alicia in ihrer Tasche und kommentierte halblaut: „Der gibt wohl nie auf." Dann förderte sie die allseits bekannten Fotoboxen zu Tage.

Mit einem aufgeregten Lächeln griff Katie nach der Box mit der grünen Schleife und knallte Alicia den üblichen Haufen Sickel hin. „Danke, Maus. Darauf freue ich mich schon die ganze Woche."

Miles wandte sich von Angelina ab und spähte neugierig in die Box. „Zeig' schon her, Kates", befahl er schnell. „Da sind bestimmt auch die von Grahams Geburtstag dabei."

Alicia schüttelte mit einer besitzerlosen Box und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Zehn Sickel für deine eigene Box", forderte sie grinsend und Miles bezahlte sofort mit einem freudigen Leuchten in den Augen.

Katie schaute lächelnd die Fotos an. Die vier Mädchen waren dieses Schuljahr unzertrennlich gewesen und einige der Bilder zeigten sie bei ihren Pyjamapartys im Schlafsaal von Katie und Leanne. Inmitten eines Bergs an Süßigkeiten saßen sie am Fußboden, ziemlich oft mit Miles in der Mitte. „Wie hast du es nur immer geschafft, dich auf unsere Mädelsabende einzuschleichen, Miles?", fragte Katie amüsiert.

„Seine weiblichen Gene dominieren", frotzelte Graham mit seinem trockenen Humor und allgemeines Gelächter brach aus.

„Ich wollte nur ein einziges Mal Angelina in Unterwäsche sehen, aber diesen Wunsch hat sie mir leider nicht erfüllt", erwiderte Miles mit Trauer in der Stimme.

Angelina schnaubte und Fred antwortete an ihrer Stelle. „Dafür hast du mich in Unterwäsche gesehen, Bletchey, das ist doch genauso gut."

„Wenn du Angelinas Unterwäsche getragen hättest, hätte ich mich mehr gefreut", antwortete Miles mit einem herausfordernden Glitzern in den Augen. „In den Ferien sehen wir uns doch bei Katie, da können wir das nachholen."

Fred setzte schon zu einer Antwort an, da fauchte Angelina lediglich „Wehe!" und er klappte seinen Mund mit leidender Miene wieder zu.

Grinsend betrachtete Katie die Bilder. Wieder waren eine Menge Fische dabei, aber die mit Abstand meisten Fotos waren dieses Jahr in der Bibliothek gemacht worden, da die meisten von Katies Freunden für ihre UTZs gelernt hatten. Für Madam Pince war es ein hartes Jahr gewesen, denn die Zwillinge hatten ihr einige Streiche gespielt. So zeigte eines der Fotos den tragbaren Sumpf, den sie vor der Buchrückgabe hinterlassen hatten. Einen Monat hatten sie nachsitzen müssen, unter anderem weil ein paar Erstklässler hineingefallen waren. Angelina hatte getobt und Gryffindor hatte in dieser Saison einige Spiele verloren.

Schließlich war Katie bei den feuchtfröhlichen Bildern von Grahams Geburtstagsparty im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angelangt. Die Zwillinge hatten ihn mit ihrer inzwischen funktionstüchtigen Leopardencreme versorgt und er hatte sie genutzt, um Angelina in eine ziemlich wütende Wildkatze zu verwandeln. Ein Foto zeigte die Leopardin vor einem Regal, auf das sie Draco Malfoy hochgejagt hatte. Lächelnd dachte Katie an diesen Abend zurück. Sie war sogar noch weit nach Mitternacht auf den Besen der Slytherins mit Miles zusammen ein Wettrennen im Gemeinschaftsraum geflogen, bis sie beide ziemlich dramatisch abgestürzt waren und den Rest der Nacht im Krankenflügel verbracht hatten.

Weitere Fotos zeigten sie alle auf dem Quidditchfeld beim Training und ein paar wie üblich schlecht geschossene Selfies von Leanne und Katie waren auch dabei. Der Preis für das mutigste Selfie ging auch dieses Jahr wieder an Lee, der tatsächlich eins von Professor Snape und sich geschossen hatte. Der Professor sah äußerst griesgrämig aus und Lee hatte dafür wochenlang Kessel schrubben müssen. Dennoch waren alle Gryffindor enorm stolz auf ihn gewesen. Ein paar Fotos waren in den Ferien bei Marcus entstanden und eines davon gefiel Katie besonders gut. Es zeigte Adrian, der vergnügt mit Olivers putziger dreijähriger Nichte auf dem Teppich mit Bauklötzen spielte. Sehnsüchtig fuhr sie die Konturen von Adrians Gesicht nach. Nicht mehr lange und er würde sie am Bahnhof abholen, um mit ihr die Ferien zu verbringen. Sie vermisste ihn so sehr.

Ganz unten lagen die Fotos von Silvester, das sie wieder alle gemeinsam bei Adrian gefeiert hatten. Nur war dieser inzwischen umgezogen. Lächelnd dachte Katie an diesen Abend zurück, doch Miles riss sie aus ihren Erinnerungen. „Salazar, die ist so gruselig", flüsterte er und machte sich möglichst klein zwischen ihr und Leanne. Mit großen Schritten kam Professor McGonagall auf sie zu. „Guten Morgen, Professor", grüßte Katie ihre Lehrerin höflich und gab Miles einen Schubs mit dem Ellenbogen, damit er sie auch grüßte.

Die alte Dame nickte ihnen zu und fragte: „Miss Bell, wie geht es Mr. Wood? Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie alle noch in Kontakt stehen."

Katie nickte bestätigend. „Neulich hatte er sein erstes komplettes Saisonspiel bei Puddlemere und er hat wirklich stark gespielt." Sie lächelte. Oliver war so stolz auf sich gewesen, er hatte noch Tage später über das ganze Gesicht gestrahlt. Adrians Schwester hatte gemeint, dass sie ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen hätte. Die beiden verbrachten viel Zeit zusammen, warum auch immer. „Er hat inzwischen einen Vertrag als Stammspieler unterschrieben und ist jetzt erst einmal abgesichert. Ich treffe ihn morgen, soll ich ihm etwas von Ihnen ausrichten?"

Professor McGonagall nickte. „Die besten Grüße. Danke, Miss Bell." Sie wandte sich Graham und Miles zu, die unter ihrem Blick noch weiter auf der Bank nach unten rutschten. „Und wie geht es den Herren Pucey und Flint?", fragte sie, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. „Hegt Mr. Flint immer noch seine Freundschaft zu Mr. Wood?"

„Seitdem die drei in einer WG wohnen, sind sie unzertrennlich", berichtete Miles mit zuckenden Mundwinkeln. „Adrian und Marcus studieren beide Wirtschaft an der Universität in London, wie es Tradition in ihren Familien ist. Einer von beiden aber erfolgreicher als der andere."

„In einer Wohngemeinschaft, soso", wiederholte die Professorin. „Das muss ich Professor Snape berichten... Richten Sie doch den beiden ebenso meine Grüße aus." Miles nickte brav und die alte Dame ging von dannen.

„Gruselig", flüsterte Miles noch einmal.

-o-

Auch Katies letztes Jahr ging schließlich zu Ende. Nur noch Leanne, Miles und sie waren übrig gewesen und trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Hauszugehörigkeit hatten sie sich jeden Tag getroffen. Vor allem im letzten halben Jahr hatten sie beinahe ihre komplette Freizeit in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen oder in der Bibliothek zum Lernen verbracht und standen inzwischen fest füreinander ein.

„Jetzt ist das Jahr vorbei und niemand hat Fotos gemacht", bemerkte Katie leise und dachte an Alicia. Diese hatte sich direkt nach ihrem Schulabschluss auf eine Weltreise begeben und schoss jetzt wesentlich interessantere Bilder.

„Irgendwie bin ich auch froh, dass der ganze Spaß vorüber ist", verkündete Miles, der sich bei Leanne und Katie untergehakt hatte. „Noch so ein Jahr und ihr hättet mich im St. Mungo's bei Angelina besuchen können."

Leanne lachte. „Du übertreibst, Mausi." Freundschaftlich knuffte sie ihm in die Seite.

Katie jedoch gab ihm im Stillen recht. Das Jahr war wirklich anstrengend gewesen, doch auch sie drei hatten ihre UTZs endlich erreicht. Das beste kam schließlich zum Schluss. Inzwischen war sie einfach nur noch froh, von der Schule abgehen zu dürfen und endlich etwas Anderes machen zu können. „Ich freue mich schon so auf meine Ausbildung", verkündete sie gedankenversunken. In ein paar Wochen würde sie bei der Gesellschaft zum Schutz magischer Meerestiere anfangen und dort hoffentlich einige interessante Dinge erleben.

Miles, der die beiden Gryffindor an den Slytherintisch geführt hatte, schenkte ihnen ungefragt Kaffee ein und begann schon einmal, Leannes Tost zu buttern. „Trotzdem werde ich Hogwarts ganz schön vermissen", bekannte er ungewohnt melancholisch.

„Ich auch, Miles", gestand Leanne mit einem ebenso wehmütigen Blick.

Miles seufzte und reichte Leanne ihren Tost. „Es ist schon merkwürdig, wie wir uns alle entwickelt haben. Die Quidditch-WG löst sich auf, Oliver zieht mit Adrians Schwester zusammen und Adrian mit Kates."

Katie stupste ihre melancholischen Freunde an. „Seid doch froh", bemerkte sie gelassen. „So könnt ihr beide bei Marcus einziehen und ihn wie früher ein bisschen aufmischen." Komischerweise fühlte sie die Melancholie der beiden nicht. Sie war einfach nur glücklich, von Adrian am Bahnsteig abgeholt zu werden und ihn endlich wieder täglich zu sehen.

„Merlin, Kates, du fühlst auch keinen Abschiedsschmerz, oder?", spottete Miles. „Werden wir dich in deinem neuen Leben auch noch ohne Adrian antreffen?"

Grinsend schüttelte Katie den Kopf und Leanne antwortete: „Das ist Liebe, Miles, das verstehst du nicht."

Miles lachte. „Das will ich auch gar nicht verstehen", spottete er und zwinkerte ein paar Fünftklässlerinnen aus Hufflepuff am Nachbartisch zu.

„Irgendwann findest du deine große Liebe und dann bist du schlimmer als Frengelina", prophezeite Katie mit einem kleinen Seitenblick auf Leanne. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ihre beste Freundin ein Auge auf den Playboy geworfen hatte, auch wenn sie alles abstritt. Vielleicht führte ja eins zum anderen, wenn sie erst einmal zusammen wohnten.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass die beiden nächsten Monat heiraten", murmelte Miles kopfschüttelnd. Er war wochenlang von dieser Neuigkeit schockiert gewesen und das wirkte immer noch nach. „Heiraten", betonte er. „Das ist für immer und ewig. Die beiden werden Kinder bekommen. Ekelhafte Vorstellung."

Leanne lachte und strich ihm über den Rücken. „So ist das eben, wenn die Freunde erwachsen werden."

Miles schüttelte immer noch den Kopf, als plötzlich Professor Snape vor ihnen anhielt. „Haben sich die Damen etwa im Tisch geirrt?", fragte er mit seiner üblichen öligen Stimme, die den beiden Gryffindors die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ. Katie setzte sich automatisch ein Stück gerader hin. „Ähm", machte Leanne wenig eloquent und der Professor runzelte die Stirn. „Nun denn. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass Sie, Miss Bell, noch in Kontakt mit Mr. Pucey und Mr. Flint stehen?"

Unruhig rutschte Katie auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Der Professor machte sie nervös. „Ja", antwortete sie schnell. „Adrian studiert immer noch Wirtschaft in London. Wir werden nächste Woche in eine gemeinsame Wohnung ziehen." Gegen ihren Willen stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihre Lippen, als sie an ihren Freund dachte. „Marcus hat sein Studium abgebrochen und arbeitet im magischen Londoner Kindergarten als Erzieher." Das hatte für eine Menge Wirbel in seiner Familie gesorgt, doch Marcus hatte es wie immer stoisch ausgesessen und war jetzt sogar noch glücklicher und entspannter als in seiner Zeit als Quidditch-Kapitän.

„Das ist... erstaunlich", kommentierte Professor Snape die Info trocken, aber nicht allzu überrascht. Er zögerte kurz und fragte schließlich: „Wie geht es dem Rest Ihres Gryffindor-Klüngels? Man munkelt, die Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse laufen gut."

Katie blinzelte und schwieg für einen Moment fassungslos. Fragte der sonst so zugeknöpfte Hauslehrer von Slytherin gerade ernsthaft nach ihren Freunden? Irgendwie machte sie dieses nonchalante Verhalten des Professors nervös. Gehorsam antwortete sie: „Der Laden der Zwillinge läuft hervorragend, sie sind sehr zufrieden." Vorsichtshalber verschwieg sie, dass Lees todesmutige Selfies dort einen Ehrenplatz hatten. „Fred und Angelina wollen heiraten, Angelina arbeitet übrigens im St. Mungo's. Oliver ist immer noch bei Puddlemere United, letzte Woche wurde er vom Tagespropheten interviewt. Lee macht sich zur Zeit mit seinem magischen Catering-Service selbstständig und am Wochenende arbeitet er als Stadionsprecher bei kleinen Spielen. Alicia und Graham geht es auch gut, aber von ihnen hört man nur selten. Sie haben sich im Frühling zufällig auf ihren Rucksacktouren in Südostasien getroffen und fliegen nächste Woche zusammen zurück."

Miles, der sich wesentlich unbefangener vor dem gruseligen Professor zeigte, fischte ein Foto der beiden vor einer traumhaften Kulisse im Sonnenschein hervor und reichte es Professor Snape. „Das haben die beiden uns letzten Monat aus Vietnam geschickt", erklärte er. Die beiden lächelten Arm in Arm in die Kamera und waren von Kopf bis Fuß braun gebrannt. Katie hatte sofort das Fernweh gepackt.

„Sa Pa", murmelte Professor Snape und gab das Foto zurück. „Eine schöne Gegend. Werden die beiden in Asien bleiben?"

„Eher nicht." Miles zuckte mit den Schultern und auch Katie schüttelte den Kopf. In ihrem letzten Brief hatte Alicia geschrieben, dass die beiden kaum noch Geld hatten und erst einmal arbeiten wollten. „Lee Jordan hat angedroht, sie einzustellen", berichtete Miles und verzog das Gesicht. Keiner konnte sich Lee so richtig als Chef vorstellen, aber alle waren gespannt auf das Ergebnis.

„Interessant, interessant", antwortete Professor Snape und ging, ohne auf eine Erwiderung zu warten.

Erleichtert atmete Katie aus. „Der ist mir nach sieben Jahren immer noch unheimlich", gestand sie leise und wurde dafür von Miles ausgelacht. Grinsend verdrehte sie die Augen, da stieß Leanne ihr in die Seite und deutete auf eine Eule, die hilflos Kreise über dem Gryffindortisch zog. „Die ist so... orientierungslos", murrte Katie, kletterte umstandslos auf die Bank und brüllte: „XERXES!" Sofort drehte die Eule ab und flog auf sie zu. „Adrians Eule ist einfach... speziell", kommentierte sie noch.

„Die war schon immer so dämlich wie ein Bergtroll, Maus", erwiderte Miles spöttisch. „Nenn' den Flubberwurm ruhig beim Namen. Adrian ist nicht da."

Katie grummelte etwas Unverständliches und band Adrians Brief vom Bein der Eule. Dann fütterte sie Xerxes mit ein paar krossen Stücken Speck und streichelte ihm so lange über die Federn, bis er vornüberkippte und sich an Leannes Kaffeetasse kuschelte. Die Eule war wirklich blöd, aber Adrian liebte sie abgöttisch. Schulterzuckend öffnete sie Adrians Botschaft und las, während Leanne Knutschgeräusche machte und Miles dramatisch würgte.

Hey Kates,

morgen hole ich dich und die anderen beiden Chaoten wie abgesprochen vom Bahnsteig ab, also sieh' zu, dass Miles nicht kurz vor London mit irgendwelchen Fünftklässlerinnen anbandelt wie beim letzten Mal. Oliver kommt wohl oder übel mit, um dich abzuholen, ich bin die alte Nervensäge nicht rechtzeitig losgeworden. Vergiss' dieses Mal nicht wieder die Hälfte deiner Klamotten im Schlafsaal, Dussel. So schnell kehrst du nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurück. Ab morgen gehörst du nämlich mir, hehe. Ich kann es kaum noch abwarten.

Ich liebe dich. A.

Und darunter stand in Olivers krakeliger Schrift: ‚Freu' mich schon auf dich. Hab' neue Spielskizzen. Oli x'

Lächelnd faltete Katie den Brief zusammen und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Sie wusste, sie würde Adrian immer lieben.

* * *

 _Das war's endgültig. Wie ihr seht, ist der Rest wirklich nur noch Kitsch. Bis dahin möchte ich euch noch einmal Danke sagen für eure Treue. Ihr habt Adrian und Katie auf insgesamt 97 Seiten mit 15 Kapiteln und genau 53.098 Wörtern begleitet. Die Menge an Zeit, Beta-Nerven und Herzblut, die Zwischen den Zeilen steckt, lässt sich nicht so einfach messen, aber für mich hat es sich gelohnt, denn ich bin zufrieden. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch mit dem Projekt eine Freude bereiten. Mir hat das Projekt eine Menge Spaß gemacht und hoffentlich gilt das auch für euch._

 _Eine Fortsetzung wird es nicht geben, wie ihr euch sicher schon gedacht habt. In Fortsetzungen bin ich so schlecht, die gehen immer schief bei mir. Eigentlich wollte ich das Schreiben komplett wieder ruhen lassen, da ich eigentlich voll ausgelastet bin, aber neulich traf mich eine Idee, die inzwischen den Arbeitstitel ‚Verlorene Zeit' hat. Das Projekt handelt von Marcus, der sich in Katie verliebt. Die Charaktere werde ich aber ganz anders gestalten als die, die ihr von diesem Projekt kennt. Vielleicht „lesen" wir uns ja in einem halben Jahr wieder, wenn ich soweit bin und ihr noch Lust auf „Mary" habt._

 _Ein abschließendes Review wäre jetzt toll. Auch wenn die Ff schon beendet ist, lese ich Rückmeldungen und freue mich sehr darüber._

 _Eure Mary_

8


End file.
